The Truth Beneath The Lies
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is originally a story created by babylove969, however she didn't want to work on it anymore so she let me have it. Up until chapter 18 will all be her original work. My work will start at chapter 18. THE ORIGINAL SUMMERY THAT STILL REMAINS IS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

All they could hear were bombs going off and people screaming. The screams of the innocent people of Konoha. The Sound had invaded, Orochimaru and his men came into Konoha almost an hour ago. Naruto had no idea how a cage had emerged from the floor of Konoha Stadium and trapped Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Hinata

**~Konoha (Stadium)~**

They all arrived at the Stadium to work out a plan to bring Sasuke back. He had been gone for three years and they were talking no chances this time. They would bring Sasuke back even if they had to force him. _'The Fifth really picked a great time to go on a conference meeting.'_ Naruto thought.

"We need to figure a way out of here and fast." Sakura said.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sound Nins entered; along with Orochimaru. In his hand was a chain, it was a leash with someone walking behind him. Orochimaru walked up to the cage and with a hard tug the boy that was attached to the other end fell down onto his knees. The boy kept his head down and stayed on the left side of Orochimaru facing away from the cage.

Sakura noticed that the boy had a broken right wrist that looked only a day old and had not been taken care of. Among that he had four broken fingers one on the right hand and three on the left. He had five broken ribs and the remaining were bruised. He had multiple cuts that needed to be stitched and bruises all over his body.

He had black pants that were ripped in various spots; his shirt was black and didn't cover his stomach. He had black hair that was messed and it went down to the top of his shoulders. She couldn't help but think of the horrible things that Orochimaru had put the poor boy through.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto snarled viciously.

"I'm destroying Konoha." Orochimaru stated with a sick grin on his face.

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off this boy in front of her. She noticed he had what appeared to be a collar with spikes on. However, the spikes were on the inside of the collar and digging into his throat. Every time Orochimaru would pull on the chain the spikes would dig deeper. She also noticed the fresh blood on the floor by his shaking hands. She couldn't help but think about how much pain this poor boy was in.

She felt sorry for him; he kept his eyes down on the ground and never moved out of place. She noticed he was shaking not out of pain but out of fear; he was terrified of Orochimaru. He didn't look that old most likely sixteen or seventeen. He was thin; too thin he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Orochimaru speaking seemed to snap her back. He had noticed her looking at the boy for sometime now.

"You seem to be interested in my little pet here. Maybe I should tell you a few things about him. Hm where to start… how about letting you know some of the ground rules. First, unless I take him out his is to remain in my room chained up naked. Second, he does whatever it is that I want; if not then I will take it. Third, he eats, drinks, and sleeps only when I say he can. Fourth, he takes a shower with me. Fifth, I can hit him anytime I want and..." Orochimaru was explained but was cut off.

"That's enough!" Gai interrupted.

"What are you getting out of this? Besides embarrassing this poor boy." Kiba said coldly.

"Exactly, you are more of a monster then I thought. How can you do that to someone?" Ino said with hate and disgust evident in her voice.

"No one deserves what you have done to this boy." Shikamaru said calmly.

"No one not even a traitor?" Orochimaru asked with a completely sadistic smirk on his face.

"Shikamaru is correct. No one not even a traitor deserves that kind of abuse." Shino argued.

"Well then seeing how you all feel that way. Look at them my pet show them who you are." Orochimaru said as he yanked on the collar around the young man's neck, causing him to let out a small whimper.

The young scared man started to move his head to face the cage. He had a black eye that you could tell had been hit multiple ties while it was still black. He had a split lip, a bruise on his right cheek, and eight cuts on his face. His neck was bleeding and bruised from the abuse of the collar. His eyes held nothing but pain, fear and misery.

Once they saw his face completely it was seconds afterwards that they all realized who that poor boy was. It was Sasuke.

* * *

**Like I said I am taking over for babylove969 with her permission. SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

_Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

* * *

"Oh my god." Sakura whispered.

"What?" Lee asked.

"S…Sasuke." Naruto said as e put his hands on the bars of the cage.

With that Orochimaru pulled hard on the leash. Sasuke went back into his original position after the spikes dug even deeper in his throat. Sasuke was shaking even more now; Orochimaru stood there with a devilish grin.

Kakashi spoke in a low pissed off voice, "I'm going to make you pay for everything that you have done to him."

"A little protective of a traitor are we Kakashi."

"No a lot protective of someone I consider being my son."

"You hear that my pet, he thinks of you as a son. Interesting isn't it my pet. The lies that come out of his mouth really is amazing. If you remember correctly my pet he was one of the people that let me take you. That left you in the hands of my mercy."

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Oh have you forgotten already?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Quit laughing you snake!" Naruto yelled.

"You should see my snake. My pet loves my snake don't you?"

Orochimaru got down on one knee and brushed some of Sasuke's hair behind his left ear. He ran his finger along Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and flinched for a second as Orochimaru touched his face. Orochimaru lifted Sasuke's head up and leaned in to him and licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke started to shake even more.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Kakashi screamed.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to, he's my pet."

"Stop calling him that!"

"I don't think you understand. What happens to Sasuke is none of your concern. You betrayed him after all. Isn't that right my pet?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We would never betray him."

"And yet you all did. You left him at my mercy. You let my men kidnap him; if that wasn't enough you came to the Sound and told him he was to be punished for what he did to the Clan."

"No we didn't! We saw him leave on his own free will; even then we went after him. We were here making a plan to go after him again."

"The lies you all spill. You hear that my pet they won't even admit to what they did to you. That's why I've always told you that you'll never be able to return to Konoha they will never forgive you for what you did to the Clan. You won't leave me my pet if you know what is good for you."

And with that Orochimaru pressed his lips against Sasuke's hard and fierce. Sasuke started to shake even worse at the contact. Orochimaru pulled on the leash making Sasuke whimper in pain as the spikes dug deeper into his skin.

"Get off of him!" Naruto yelled

It only encouraged Orochimaru to go further. The idea of having people watch always fascinated him; especially if it was people that Sasuke knew. Orochimaru slid his hand down Sasuke's neck to his chest down to the top of his pants. Sasuke flinched away at the sudden feel of Orochimaru's cold hand on the bottom of his stomach. Orochimaru grabbed the leash and pulled on it as hard as he could causing the spikes to dig in a few centimeters.

Sasuke's blood was coming out and dripping it's way down his neck. Orochimaru noticed and pulled the leash to the right making Sasuke's head tip to the right. Giving Orochimaru easier access to run his tongue along his neck to lick the blood off. Moving back to his lips Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's wrist and brought it down towards Orochimaru's crotch. Sasuke was fighting the pull of Orochimaru's grip. His hand was just centimeters away when the stadium door was slammed open. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Orochimaru Sama we're being out numbered. Konoha's reinforcements have arrived!"

* * *

**This is still babylove969's work so far. Just to let you know.**

_Emily_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"Dammit!"

"Sir we have to leave or the Sound will fall."

"No! You're going to go out there my pet and do what you do best. Use that special ability of yours and destroy this village."

Orochimaru spoke as he was pulling on Sasuke's leash dragging him closer to the door. Sasuke fighting through the pain, trying to get up on his feet; the spikes were digging deeper into his throat. The pain was blinding he thought he was just going to pass out right then and there. Once he got up on to his feet he grabbed the leash with his left hand and pulled on it so the spikes wouldn't cut into him. Orochimaru noticing the sudden pull turned around to confront Sasuke; Sasuke who was shaking so much that a single gust of wind would knock him over. Preparing himself for what Orochimaru had in store for him; he couldn't do it though. He couldn't destroy Konoha no matter what they did. He just couldn't kill a whole village of innocent people. _'I won't do it.'_ He thought.

Trying to get the strength and courage mostly to stand up to Orochimaru; he couldn't hurt Konoha even if they did betray him how could he just kill innocent people. He just couldn't get over how they could just leave him in the Sound knowing that Orochimaru took him. Sasuke was confused about what Kakashi had said he didn't know what to believe. He saw them in the Sound he heard what they said to him how they acted. At the time it did seem out of character but over time it just seemed natural to Sasuke. Regardless of whether Konoha knew or didn't know he just wouldn't and couldn't destroy Konoha.

Sasuke knew what he had to do he had to fight Orochimaru through all of the pain, he couldn't back down this time. Orochimaru slowly walked towards Sasuke with a hateful glare he stopped just centimeters away from him and spoke in a deep evil voice.

"You will use your special ability on Konoha; and you will obey me or suffer the consequences." Orochimaru yelled.

With that Orochimaru punched Sasuke hard enough to knock him down to the floor. Slowly Sasuke got up and back to his feet and faced Orochimaru once again. As much as Sasuke wanted to back down he forced himself to stay still and look at his eyes. Searching for the strength to with stand Orochimaru's demand Sasuke suddenly heard an unmistakable voice cry out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was pressed up against the cage. Sasuke then heard a second voice it was Sakura.

"Please Sasuke you can fight him, I believe in you." She cried.

Sasuke looked up and meet Orochimaru's eyes. He didn't met black eyes with black eyes, but instead he met eerie red blazing eyes Sasuke had activated the most feared Jutsu in the known realm… The Sharingan.

* * *

**Gods she is such a good writer, I can't wait to get started on my parts for the story. **

_Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Sasuke took a step forward but as he did Orochimaru pulled on the chain attached to his collar; however, before the chain was tight enough to pull the collar into his neck Sasuke's hand as already on the chain. Dropping the chain Orochimaru jumped back to the other side of the stadium he clapped his hands together and started to perform hand seals at a blinding speed. As he looked over he saw to his utter shock that Sasuke had not only copied Orochimaru's seals but had actually finished the Jutsu before he had. There in front of Orochimaru stood the legendary first and second Hokage; before he could react the two phantom shinobis descended upon him.

Behind the cage Naruto continued his futile assault against the cage; he turned to face Kakashi.

"Why isn't he doing anything… why are they just standing there?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "Don't you know anything about your teammates, he has Orochimaru locked into his Sharingan's GenJutsu."

"Not just the Sharingan, Sasuke has unlocked the ultimate degree of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi sat down on his heels. "Now the only thing we can do is wait."

Orochimaru staggered back against the force of the undead shinobis' attack. He was seemingly unable to make a single move without the other to being one ahead of him. As he looked up into the sky and his eyes went wide and he screamed in utter frustration as he noticed that he wasn't starring at the constellations but at Sasuke's face out lined in the stars. A booming voice ranged out.

"Now it's your turn to suffer."

Orochimaru let out a scream of frustration. He was trapped in Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. It never occurred to him that Sasuke would have the chakra to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. As frustrating as this was Orochimaru as was not concerned over this. Yes it was a side track from being able to destroy Konoha. However, Sasuke did not have much energy or strength right now to fight any of the Sound Nins once they discovered what was happening. As well his chakra level will not be that high without sleep and food to restore it fully and properly. Sasuke's chakra would be drained within a few minutes.

All Orochimaru had to do was fight off the effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan till back up came or Sasuke faints. The two legendary Hokages were forming seals at rapid rates, throwing daggers and swords at him. Then snakes started to crawl up his legs and around his arms holding him in place; as the Hokages were attacking using earth and fire seals. There were daggers and swords coming out of his body. He was covered in third degrees burns over three quarters of his body.

It was getting harder to breathe. The two former Hokages were moving in for their final blow. Their hands flew working the seals for their famous Jutsu. They were getting closer and closer to Orochimaru. Their seals were complete; they were mere inches away from Orochimaru.

* * *

**No comment for the time being.**

_Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

The scream of pain filled the room. Everyone in the stadium humped at the unexpected sound. Naruto had his hands clenched around the bars so tight his knuckles were pure white. Kakashi was just as intense as him; he was now standing up and pressed against the front of the cage his eye as fixed on Sasuke. Sasuke was on his knees with just his left hand on the ground supporting himself. There was blood coming out of his nose and the corner of his eyes. He was shaking violently and hyperventilating.

Orochimaru was unconscious on the floor just a few feet away from him. Orochimaru's men were attending to their master. Sasuke started coughing violently, blood started to appear the worse the coughing got. Every cough made his ribs hurt even worse.

"Orochimaru Sama!" One of the Sound Nins said as the second platoon entered the stadium.

"What happened?"

"That little shit used the Mangekyou Sharingan against Orochimaru Sama."

"Men go and teach that little murderer a lesson."

The seven men walked over to a struggling Sasuke. One ninja grabbed the chain and pulled it back as hard as he could. Some took out their daggers and started to stab and cut him. The other's started to kick and punch Sasuke breaking his already broken bones. All you could hear were the Sound Nins calling him unspeakable names and mocking him. In between the Sound's abuse you could hear the faint whimpers from Sasuke.

"Leave him alone you bastards!"

Naruto's voice echoed through the stadium. The Sound Nins stopped Sasuke's punishment and went to attend to their master.

"Oh god, please tell me he's not going to die." Sakura had tears in her eyes as he looked upon Sasuke's lifeless body.

Sasuke was just lying there on the ground. He had multiple stab wounds, cuts; the collar was fully in his neck. His right wrist, fingers and ribs were turning blue from being re broken; he also had another broken rib. He wasn't moving and it appeared that he wasn't breathing either.

"Let's get out of here and head back to the base. We need to care to Orochimaru Sama."

"Their not just going to leave him there to die are they?" Ino asked.

"It would be best if they did leave him; however, they won't Sasuke means too much to Orochimaru. They won't let Sasuke just die. They will procrastinate in helping him as long as they can through." Shino explained

"No they can't they can't take him away again. We can't let them. Come on if we all use our chakra we should be able to attack one point and break this cage." Kakashi

Together they all gathered their chakra and focused on the weakest part of the cage; just as the cage fell the Sound Nins had already used a Jutsu and they all disappeared. Along with a dying Sasuke.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled in frustration at being so close to getting Sasuke finally back.

"It's going to be okay I placed a beetle on Sasuke. I can still follow the scent."

"Nice work Shino. Okay everyone get ready. We are going after them and bring Sasuke back once and for all." Kakashi

With that they made their way towards the east gate of Konoha.

* * *

**Still babylove969's work. Not mine.**

_Emily_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

The thirteen shinobis were very determined to bring Sasuke back home to Konoha once and for all. The shock of the previous events still played in their minds. Seeing Sasuke on that leash, all the pain and misery in his eyes were too much to handle. At that very moment all of the differences they might have had with the Uchiha heir didn't seem to matter. He was a fellow Konoha Shinobi that was taken two and a half years ago by the snake king.

They were going to bring him back this time no matter what they had to do. They refused to leave him in Orochimaru's dungeon to be raped and tortured. They would be at the Sound soon they all hoped that the situation hadn't gotten any worse.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto yelled.

"We need to get wired up. When we reach the entrance we will spilt up into teams and search for Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, and Shino will be with me. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba will be with Gai. Hinata, Chouji, and Ino will be with Shikamaru. Now when we get there be careful and when you find Sasuke radio it in. let everyone know where you are and wait for all of us to get there; so all of us can get out together. This way we know for a fact that everyone is out and safe." Kakashi said.

"Now remember he's been tortured and raped for almost three years. So he's going to be skittish; don't get too close to him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have the best chances at getting close enough to Sasuke right now. The last thing we need is him running away so keep your distance if you find him." Gai stated.

Once the shinobis were wired up and in their groups they were off again and back on the road to the Sound.

* * *

**Still not my work yet.**

_Emily_


	7. Chapter 7

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

The small things that really didn't seem to matter always stayed in his mind. How Orochimaru's hands and lips were always so cold. That smile on his face every time he caused the poor boy more pain. The way that Orochimaru smelt like vanilla from all of the candles throughout the Sound. Sasuke was certain that he would never be able to forget those things.

Sasuke always fought him every time the snake would try and rape him he fought. He would always lose and it would always end in being tortured and raped by Orochimaru. After the first three month he just simply gave up the fight. There was no point anymore he would just end up raped anyways, there was no point in being tortured as well. He gave up on standing his ground, whatever Orochimaru told him to do he did. There were many nights when he would cry himself to sleep. He felt ashamed, dirty, worthless and worst of all betrayed.

Betrayed by Konoha and by his family. He prayed every night that Kakashi would come and save him from this hell. But instead he left him there to be punished for what he did to the Clan. He was left all alone to be put through endless pain. _'It's what I deserve.' _He thought. He couldn't take it anymore he once swore to himself that he wouldn't do it anymore but what was the point. No one cared about him anymore; even if for some reason he was to get out of the Sound they would never accept him. He was dirty too dirty for someone to look past.

Orochimaru made him have sex with strange men for money. He made him where and say things that he never thought he would say. Not only was he forced to have sex with strange men but was punished by Orochimaru if he did something wrong or they didn't enjoy it. Sasuke always feared seeing Orochimaru after the men left, afraid of what the man had said to him. His punishment was always the same he would be tied down and Orochimaru's snakes would rape him as he was forced to perform oral sex over and over again until Orochimaru was too worn out.

Sasuke could still remember the first time it happened. He wasn't able to take Orochimaru's member in his mouth all the way and as a result he was tied down. Sometimes at night he can still feel how the snake went inside of him and pushed in him until he begged for Orochimaru to stop. Feeling Orochimaru's hard member being forced down his throat and the feel of his cum all over his face. He remembered that it lasted for almost four hours until Orochimaru was worn out and finally let him go.

Tears began to come to his eyes. He knew that Kakashi would never love him like he did three years ago; he was too dirty for anyone to love him. Loosing Kakashi hurt the most his father always hated him and only remembered his name when he was yelling at him. Kakashi was the father that he never had and now he was gone. _'No a lot protective of someone I consider my son.' _ Kakashi's words ran through Sasuke's head. _'Maybe he still does love me.' _ Sasuke thought. He remembered how protective and enraged Kakashi sounded when he was in Konoha. How he didn't seem to know the truth about what happened.

Sasuke knew that that was the only hope he had left. He had to hope that Kakashi still loved him, even if he didn't want Sasuke to be his son as long as he was still in his life he would be okay. It had only been two days since the invasion on Konoha; Sasuke had to hope that Kakashi was on his way to save him. In the meantime he had to do something about the pain that filled his every blood cell.

Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom in his chambers. He reached for the shape razor blade on the right side of the counter. Holding it in his right hand, _'Just enough to take the edge off.'_ He thought. Slowly he raised his left wrist and ran the cold blade across his wrist as he watched his red blood run down his wrist and land on the counter. He made ten cuts on his wrist, each one getting deeper then the next. He placed the razor down on the counter; he couldn't help but see his reflection in the mirror.

His blood pouring down his arm, the faint white lines from past suicide attempts, the scars on his face and body. It had all hurt; everything he used to be was gone. He had no more confidence, he was no longer fearless and worst of all he was dirty. He turned the hot water on as hot as it would go and placed his wrist underneath it. Letting the water burn his cuts to release more pain that he felt. He kept his hand there till the hot water turned cold, then he dried his wrist off and went to bed. With only one thought in his mind _'Kakashi will come for me and help me get over this addiction and pain.' _ With that thought in his mind he fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke, babylove969 describes his pain so well T_T **

_Emily_


	8. Chapter 8

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

An hour later the Konoha shinobis arrived at the entrance to the Sound.

"I checked the parameter, there's no one on guard." Neji stated.

"Okay let's go then!" Naruto said.

"Wait, now remember to be careful and call it in when you find him." Kakashi said.

With that final thought in their minds they entered the Sound; in hope to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. It was dark; the only light was from that of the candles that were on the walls. It was a cave of dark honeycombs; everywhere they went it was divided into tunnels. Once they all got to the first section that was divided into four different tunnels, the Teams looked down them. Each one dark and cold, they could only imagine what lay beyond them. The likelihood of finding Sasuke in this maze was beginning to settle in their minds.

"Okay everyone be careful." Kakashi said.

"My team will go to the right. Shikamaru you guys go left and Kakashi take your team straight."

"Got it."

"Roger."

With that the Teams divided and went down their own separate tunnels in hopes of finding Sasuke. Not know of the dangers that may lie ahead of them. The Sound was dark and cold; the deeper into Orochimaru's layer the colder it got. Shikamaru and his team couldn't help but shiver no matter how many layers they put on.

"We need to keep an eye out for traps Hinata." Gai whispered.

"Byakugan, there's a trap set up abut five feet from here on the left side third tile." Hinata said as she concentrated her famous ability her clan was known for.

"Okay everyone be careful and Hinata keep your eyes open for any traps, or life forms. The sooner we find Sasuke the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Shikamaru spoke.

"I still can't believe how bad he looked. All the cuts and bruises the broken bones. All that pain in his eyes just waiting for someone to save him from this hell. He's so brave to go through all of this alone. I'm going to save him and prove to Sakura once and for all that Sasuke and me are soul mates." Ino said.

"Hm well I doubt you are soul mates; after all Sasuke doesn't actually like anyone. The only people he is really close with is his team. However, I will give you brave. He's been going through hell for almost three years and is still alive. I wouldn't of lasted that long. He was so thin and dehydrated; I couldn't do it too much temptation to just give up." Chouji said.

"I wonder why he didn't give up. From what I understood from what Orochimaru had said; Sasuke thought we all wanted him dead. So why would he fight so hard?" Hinata said.

"Because Sasuke truly doesn't know how to give up. His mind won't let his body just quit; Sasuke has always been stubborn when it came to giving up. He never backed down from a fight; no matter what pain he was in or how tired he was he kept fighting. Even though Orochimaru probably told Sasuke well over five hundred times over the last three years; that his family wanted him dead. Part of Sasuke still doesn't want to believe it. So he will fight until his mind is too tired and weak to keep his hope up. Sasuke is strong that way. It's one of the main reasons that I have always looked up to Sasuke. He never gave up, even when the Clan was destroyed and he was left all alone he never quit fighting." Shikamaru said.

The ninjas continued down the long dark tunnel maneuvering around traps. Waiting and hoping to find Sasuke or some form of light to ease their worry.

They didn't know how long they had been traveling down this dark tunnel.

"We can do this we can't give up!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically

"Naruto you need to keep your voice down. The last thing we need is Sound ninjas attacking us." Kakashi said.

"We have to find Sasuke, who knows what could be happening to him right now. You saw what they did to him back in the stadium. What if that was only the beginning? He could be dying and we're lost in this god damn tunnel." Naruto said in a huff.

"Naruto relax, those ideas are not helping any. We all need to just relax and think positive. Uchiha Sasuke is strong. He has to be to last this long in a place like this. We will find him and get him out of here." Shino said.

"Yeah but he won't be the same. You saw him; he did what Orochimaru wanted him to do. He was so terrified he didn't even move unless told to. He has been kept on a leash like some pet. The Sasuke we know would have never submitted to that." Sakura said.

"It's true that he will be different for a little while. However, the Sasuke we love was still there. He refused to destroy Konoha and he even stood up to Orochimaru and almost defeated him. There is still some of that old Uchiha spark inside him." Kakashi said.

"Right and together we can get Sasuke back to his old self. You'll see!" Naruto said.

"Right, we can do this Sasuke is depending on us tog et him out of here. We can do it." Sakura said.

The pace of the ninjas quickened, and before they knew it they were running down the dark cold hallway.

* * *

**I tweaked this a little bit by explaining who I think should have said what, or maybe who she put said some of the lines. I just took a wild guess. **

_Emily_


	9. Chapter 9

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Elsewhere in one of the many torture chambers in the Sound; were five Sound ninjas and a bleeding Sasuke strapped to a table. His wrists were strapped down with barbwire keeping them in place. There were whip markings all over his body, he was bleeding uncontrollably and slowly falling into an unconscious state. The pain he was in was unbearable he couldn't stop shaking. His hope was slowly fading away. He was waiting for this all two days now when he would receive his punishment from Orochimaru. He was hoping that it wouldn't be until after Orochimaru got back from his meeting in the village of Wave.

He just wanted to give up his body hurt all over. He was tired of being called horrible names, being tortured and raped. He just wanted to die. He tried to get some sleep but once he lay down on the bed the five of them came in and dragged him away. They tied him down to the cold metal table that had spikes sticking out of it. His wrists were tied down with barbwire along the freshly made self inflicted cuts on his wrist. The metal spikes were pressing into his naked body. They were whipping and cutting Sasuke as they waited for their master to come in and take control.

Orochimaru walked in ten minutes later; he ordered the men to cease and they made their way out the door as ordered. Orochimaru walked over to the table where a bleeding Sasuke laid. Grabbing his legs he pulled Sasuke down the table till his legs were dangling from the bottom of the table, where Orochimaru was standing. This caused the spikes to scrap against his already bruised skin. Orochimaru spread Sasuke's legs as far apart as they could and rammed himself into Sasuke as hard as he could. Orochimaru didn't give Sasuke anytime to adjust to the invasion; instead he thrusted deeper and harder into him. With every thrusted it caused the spikes to cut his skin giving more pain and torture to the Uchiha.

He was not sure when he passed out. All he could remember was Orochimaru thrusting into him, calling him his pet and mocking him then everything went black. He was still in the room to much of his dismay, and was still being tortured and mocked. He wanted so much to be killed right then and there. He heard a voice in the background say that the time was up. One of the ninjas walked up beside him and cut the barbwire from his wrists and pushed him down to the floor. While another ninja through his clothes at him.

After trying to get dressed in utter pain; the ninjas opened the door and dragged Sasuke down the hall by the leash and through him in the room hard against the floor. Then slammed the door shut. Sasuke crawled his way towards the bed to try and get some sleep with the remaining hour he had left before Orochimaru's men would return.

"What was that?" Lee asked

"It sounded like a door being slammed shut." Gai said

"There are two Sound ninjas walking down the hall. There is only one door down this hall that they could have opened. It looks like there's someone in the room I can't see for sure though. The rocks are too thick." Neji said

"I smell blood." Kiba stated

The ninjas started to make their way down the hall. They moved slowly to make sure they were not discovered by the Sound ninjas.

"Whoa I smell Sasuke's blood!" Kiba said

"Neji can you see him anywhere?" Tenten asked

"I'm looking it takes a minute to look through the thickness of the rocks. I got him! He's in the room two doors down from here."

"Nice work ok let's radio it in. Everyone, we found Sasuke repeat we have located Sasuke. We are in section D down the right hallway after the tunnels divide into a T mark." Gai stated

"Great work guys!" Shikamaru said

"We'll be there in five minutes." Kakashi said

The remaining shinobis made their way down the hallway towards Team Gai. The two teams met each other where the tunnels turn into a "T"

"You guys all safe?" Kakashi asked

"Ya were all unharmed. You guys okay?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah were fine." Kakashi replied.

"Okay we're all safe now let's hurry!" Naruto yelled

They continued on their way towards Team Gai, every hall seemed to be getting longer by the second. Finally what seemed like hours they arrived down the hall from where Team Gai was standing.

"You found him?" Kakashi whispered

"Yes he's in there we did not go in, I figured it would be best to wait. Kakashi I think it would be best if you went in alone. From what I can pick up he's in bad shape. More then one person may cause unwanted attention." Neji said

"No way I'm going in there to."

"Naruto it wouldn't be a good idea. He is asleep right now yes; however, when he wakes up and sees a bunch of people around him it will only scare him. It is important that he is with someone that he knows will never hurt him as well as someone that will be able to handle the situation."

"What kind of situation? So he might get a little scared. I could calm him down that's not a problem." Naruto argued he really wanted to be able to help, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto that's not the situation that Neji is talking about. You are not able to feel it because you are not looking for it. Sasuke is unstable and suicidal right now; too many people will only make things worse. Let me go in there and once I get him to come out then you and Sakura will be able to help. He has a long path to go down; with that being said though. There will be times when he will only want a certain person around him. We all need to respect that." Kakashi said

"All right, I'll wait out here." Naruto muttered.

"Good let me know if anything happens." Kakashi said with a sad smile.

With that Kakashi placed his right hand on the doorknob to the room Sasuke was kept in. He had a feeling of what he might end up seeing; but there was nothing in the world that would have prepared him for what he saw.

* * *

**Again tweaked who said what a little bit. **

_Emily_


	10. Chapter 10

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

There were chains, whips, knives, swords, saws, and other torture objects. There was a bathroom to the right of the door; out of curiosity Kakashi couldn't help but wander over to see what held inside of it. There was a toilet, a shower that held blood in it, a sink that had a razor blade on the right hand side of the counter.

_'I was afraid of that.' _Kakashi thought to himself as he picked up the razor blade and examined the new blood on it starting to dry. It was no more then two hours old and it smelt like Sasuke's.

Kakashi then drew his attention to the broken figure on the bed, which hadn't moved an inch since he walked into the room. He walked over and gently grabbed the chair that was at the desk on the left side of the main door. Carefully he placed it down so he would not wake Sasuke up. He sat beside the bed and examined the poor boy. As well as give him a few more minutes of peaceful rest, before having to face everything and fight for his life once again.

That thought made Kakashi sad. For an innocent sixteen year old boy to have to fight for his life so damn hard; it was just not right in Kakashi's eyes. No one should have to go through losing his or her family at any age especially a child. Then have to go through all of the torture Orochimaru put him through. 

_'How much is one innocent kid supposed to take?'_ Kakashi thought.

Trying not to think about it he ran his eye down Sasuke to see what the damage was.

He still had a broken wrist and all but one of his ribs was broken. There were fresh cuts and whip markings all over his body. His old cuts on him were already starting to cover over; if they ripped open then hey would have to be stitched up. There was also the matter of that damn collar around his neck. There was no telling how deep the spikes went in. As well as if Sasuke would let anyone close enough to him to remove it; or if he even felt like it should be removed. His self esteem had hit rock bottom that was obvious at Konoha. 

_'First physical pain then emotional pain.' _ Kakashi thought.

Sakura would need to heal the broken bones and cuts before they could leave. His hair was down and messed, his clothes were torn and dirty. There were cuts on his wrists, but Kakashi had already expected that. Along with the white fainted lines from past suicide attempts. The weapons in the room reeked of Sasuke's blood; the room was filled with fear and pain. Kakashi couldn't help but go back to when he saw Sasuke back in Konoha just two days ago.

The fear that surrounded him was unbearable there was so much pain and misery in his eyes. What Kakashi couldn't figure out was why.

_'Why hadn't Sasuke run? Why hadn't he tried to let someone know? Orochimaru said something about the Clan and how we said that Sasuke deserved this for what he did to them. As far as I know Sasuke had nothing to do with what happened to the Clan. Why would it be a reason for him to believe that he deserved this?' _

Pushing the thoughts aside seeing how it was not a priority Kakashi moved over to wake up the sleeping boy. Kakashi signed, _'How am I going to wake him up without scaring him?' _

After about five minutes of inner conflict he finally decided that the best way would to gently wake him up and talk to him while waking him. _'Gentle and comforting' _he thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke" He said in a low whisper as he brushed strands of hair out of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke didn't even move, Kakashi did it again only this time rubbing the side of Sasuke's cheek with his hand.

"Sasuke its Kakashi. You need to wake up so we can get you out of here."

Still no response from the young poor boy. 

_'When was the last time he had any sleep?' _the white haired jonin asked.

He tried it once again however, this time he let out a little bit of chakra out from his finger tips, so Sasuke would know it was him. He was hoping Sasuke would notice and not try to attack or become frightened.

"Sasuke."

This time Sasuke let out a low moan. Not from fear or annoyance that he was being woken up; but from relief and comfort. Kakashi's chakra was still comforting to Sasuke just like it was three years ago when Sasuke would awake from a horrible nightmare. This made Kakashi grin. 

_'Sasuke still trusts me.' _he said quietly in his head while he continued to rub Sasuke's cheek and letting out a faint amount of chakra. After about five minutes of trying to wake Sasuke. He started to move and become more awake. Still keeping his hand on Sasuke's cheek Kakashi began to speak softly.

"It's okay Sasuke. It's just me Kakashi; you're safe now I'm here."

Sasuke let out a low moan from the pain as he moved over on to his back and slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke could feel Kakashi but he just assumed it was all a dream, that Kakashi wasn't really there. He was so surprised to see Kakashi that he shot up into a sitting position; despite all of the pain his body was currently in. As Sasuke popped up Kakashi immediately held both hands up in a non- threatening way to show that he was not going to hurt him.

Sasuke was shaking he couldn't help it. Part of it was out of shock and pain from his body; however, the other part was out of fear. Sasuke couldn't help it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that Kakashi was here to punish him for coming back to Konoha and for what he did to the Clan. Kakashi extended his right hand to touch Sasuke, but once he got close enough to touch him. Sasuke backed away and was now trying to keep his balance while standing up beside the door. Just incase he had to run out if Kakashi tried anything.

Sasuke didn't like this he was alone in a room filled with weapons and Kakashi. A person that he didn't know if he would hurt him or not. Sure Kakashi had just woken him up gently, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying to trick him. Kakashi stood up slowly keeping an eye on Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke was getting light headed and dizzy from forcing his body to move. Standing was becoming harder and harder for him. He hadn't eaten anything in almost two and a half weeks now. He hadn't had anything to drink in almost a week. Plus he was just woken up from the only sleep he had in the last six months, and it was only for twenty minutes. There was a time when he never thought he would be able to go for six months without any sleep. He quickly realized how easy it had become not to sleep when you are afraid of what might happen when you are.

Kakashi sensing that Sasuke was having trouble he moved closer to him. Sasuke tried to move but his body wouldn't and he was all too soon taken over by the dizziness and collapsed. Kakashi felt it and moved just in time to catch Sasuke right before he hit the floor. Kakashi for the first time realizing how thin he really was. All he could feel was bone. Sasuke started shaking at the sudden contact with Kakashi's warm hands. He wasn't use to warmth from another being. For a few seconds he tried to pull away and tried to stand up so he could run away.

Unfortunately his body just would not let him. Every time he tried to pull away Kakashi would just hold him closer and tighter letting out some of his chakra into Sasuke. After a minute Sasuke gave up and started to notice how comforting Kakashi's chakra was to him. It reminded him of when he would awake from a nightmare Kakashi would be sitting there beside him; just incase it was one of those rare times when he would need to talk. Most of the time they would just sit there in the dark and quiet.

Kakashi's chakra was always comforting to Sasuke. He never really understood why maybe from the Sharingan. Or for the first time it was because Kakashi actually cared about him. For the first time someone in his life actually cared for him. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't trust him but for a brief second he forgot all about it and leaned his head on Kakashi's chest and placed his hand on Kakashi's arm that was wrapped around him.

"It's okay Sasuke you're safe now."

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. He tried extremely hard not to release the tears that were burning behind his eyes. However, Kakashi's words took more of an affect then he thought. Sasuke was no longer able to push the tears back. After everything that happened over the last two and a half years, all of the pain, misery, harassment and abuse just came out. Kakashi noticed that he was shaking more now but for a whole different reason. He was crying and trying to stop it. He began to rub his hand that was around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay Sasuke. It's going to be okay. Stop fighting it just let it out you'll feel better I promise."

They sat there for about ten minutes. After a while Sasuke stopped shaking. Kakashi went and moved his right hand up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke flinched at the closeness but this time Kakashi didn't pull back. He placed it on Sasuke's cheek causing him to close his eyes. Kakashi wiped away a tear from his face then rubbed his thumb against his cheek. Then moved it back to his hair and placed Sasuke's head onto his chest. They sat there for sometime no one talking or moving. Sasuke could hear Kakashi's heartbeat and he was beginning to fall back asleep. Kakashi speaking snapped him back.

"Everyone that was in Konoha's stadium is out in the hallway. You don't have to talk to any of them you don't even have to talk to me. They won't crowd you and they will not hurt you. I promise you that, they are here to help get you out. I promise you Sasuke we will get you out of here. Okay?" Kakashi said quietly.

After a few seconds Sasuke nodded. Fear began to rise. The thought of people asking him endless questions, the looks of the others, the judgement and hate.

"They do not hate you Sasuke. They want to get you home, where you are safe. I give you my word no one will harm you I won't allow it." he said, making an absolute promise to the boy.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and got him onto his feet. Sasuke stumbled a little but he was able to stand.

_'Now we need to fix those broken bones.' _Kakashi thought while he gently walked him over to the bed and sitting him down, he got Sasuke to lie down on his back.

"Sakura became a ninja-medic. She needs to come in and heal your broken bones so you will be able to move better and without much pain. I'm not going anywhere I'll be right here. Okay?" Kakashi said in a soothing tone,

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wasn't ready for this and Kakashi knew it, but it had to be done. He slowly nodded yes. Kakashi went towards the door and opened it slowly looking back at the poor boy who still has his eyes closed. Kakashi met curious faces.

* * *

**No comment at the moment.**

_Emily_


	11. Chapter 11

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"What happened?" Naruto practically yelled forgetting that they need to be quiet.

"Okay here is a quick run down, Sasuke is allowing me o be around him and touch him. He was scared at first but he's okay with me touching him; now he most likely won't let anyone else touch him right now. He has broken bones that need to be healed before we can get him out of here. Sakura please come in with me and heal him. Now do not ask him any questions, just be gentle and calm got it?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said and she swallowed trying to calm herself.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as he rested a hand on her shoulder for reassurence. He knew that Sakura had always loved Sasuke, in fact from the moment she first saw the young Uchiha she was madly in love with him. And it would hurt her more than anything to see him like this, but that was one thing Kakashi had to be prepared for.

Kakashi entered the room with Sakura closely following behind him. Sakura had already prepared herself for what she might see. After all she did already see what Sasuke looked like two days ago back in Konoha. What she was not prepared for was what lay in the room. All of the weapons and torture items. All of his blood on the wall a, weapons and floor. The coldness of the room and dampness. 

_'It would be a miracle if he doesn't end up sick.' _She thought.

She wasn't able to see Sasuke yet Kakashi stood right in front of her. Part of her was thankful for that. Even though she already knew how bad he was going to be, it was always hard for her to see him hurt.

Her heart always squeezed and pounded against her chest; she always had liked Sasuke ever since she was a little girl and saw him for the first time. He stood out from all of the other kids at the academy. He was pale and had dark hair, but what she remembers the most and will always remember were how dark his eyes were. They always memorized her; it felt like he was able to see right through her. When his family was destroyed she felt sorry for him and wanted to talk to him even more but she never got the courage to. There were plenty of opportunities since Sasuke was always alone. When they got on the same team for there Genin three man team with Kakashi she couldn't have been happier.

During those eight months she realized that what she felt for Sasuke was more then just some school girl crush. It was love, her first real love. It broke her heart when Sasuke left, she felt betrayed and for the first time in her life alone. She missed Sasuke terribly over the last two and a half years; she trained everyday to become strong enough to bring him back. It was finally time to show him and everyone how powerful she was. She was going to heal Sasuke and help him get better no matter what. 

_'I can do this. For once I will help him and show him that I am not a burden anymore.' _she thought with determination._  
_

Kakashi put his right arm out to stop Sakura before she walked right into him, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even move when Kakashi started to sit down on the bed beside Sasuke. Even though she had just saw Sasuke he looked worse; they obviously made him pay for what he did to Orochimaru. 

_'Those bastards' _She thought.

Sasuke was still lying on his back and had his eyes closed. He was almost asleep when he began to open is eyes once he felt Kakashi sit down. He knew what was coming; Sakura would have to come over and heal his broken ribs and cuts.

Except for Kakashi the thought of anyone touching him made him nervous and scared. Why Kakashi did not bother him he wasn't sure of that himself; however, he would have to admit after almost three years not being afraid of someone's touch was a relief. He opened his eyes and gazed upon Kakashi. He looked worried despite his efforts to hide it.

"It's okay Sasuke" Kakashi said as he stroked the hair out from Sasuke's face.

Sakura stood off to the side quietly waiting till Kakashi would let her get closer to Sasuke. She knew that it would take sometime before she would be able tog et close enough to Sasuke. That didn't stop her from looking at him though. He had seven broken ribs and his right wrist was blue as well as four fingers. There were cuts on his wrist that she would need to bandage up. There were also nine fainted white lines on his wrist from past suicide attempts. There were a few dozen cuts over his body that was supposed to be stitched but they never were.

The spikes on his collar Sakura tried to analyze, they appeared to be very problematic. If they were positioned right and deep enough removing it might cause Sasuke to bleed out. It might be best to wait until Neji or Hinata could use their Byakugan to see how deep they went. Kakashi held out his hand and motioned Sakura to come closer to them. She moved slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. She would move a little bit at a time stopping every few seconds and let Sasuke get use to the closeness.

At first he was okay with Sakura coming towards him; however, once she got a few inches away from the bed he started to get scared. Sasuke went and sat up straight waiting to move back if Sakura came any closer. Once he sat up Sakura froze waiting till he calmed down before she closed the small gap between them. After a minute she walked towards Sasuke again. Sasuke began to shake and move towards the wall that the bed was against.

"Sakura stay there. Its okay Sasuke she won't hurt you. It's okay Sakura's a friends she won't hurt you."

Kakashi started to move towards Sasuke. Sasuke flinched and started to move to the left of the bed. His body ached he just wanted to go to sleep. He was in too much pain to move away, but he couldn't stand the thought of being touched by anyone right now. He was hungry, thirsty, freezing and exhausted; all he wanted was to be left alone. He was almost all the way off the bed when Kakashi told Sakura to back up.

"Sasuke its okay I promise. It's me remember, I gave you my word that I would not let anyone hurt you. You need to let Sakura heal you. Don't move your body is too weak right now. Sasuke you need to lie down its okay."

Kakashi reached his hand out to grab Sasuke's hand and try to get him to lie back down. Sasuke got up and stumbled back against the corner of the room. Kakashi got up slowly and began to walk over to Sasuke. Sasuke was shaking so horribly that he couldn't run, he could barely stand. Sakura wanted to go over to Sasuke and hug him, but she knew that would only make things worse. So she stayed still as possible.

The closer Kakashi got the worse the shaking became. Just the thought that Sasuke was alone in a room with not one but two shinobis; being too weak to be able to defend himself. To make things worse he was backed into a corner. The shaking was too much and his body was no longer able to hold himself up. He placed his back against the wall and slid down to the ground slowly. He was shaking uncontrollably and was beginning to hyperventilate. Kakashi walked towards him and bent down in front of Sasuke.

"Shh, it's okay calm down. I'm not going to hurt you its okay." Sakura said as she tried to reassure her old team mate.

Kakashi went and started to rub Sasuke's cheek, letting out some of his chakra to calm him down. Sakura watched from a distance making a mental note of how Kakashi calmed Sasuke down. Only this time Kakashi's chakra was not enough to calm him down. Kakashi decided to bring Sasuke into his arms despite the fight the young Uchiha was trying to give.

"It's okay Sasuke. Calm your breathing down I'm not going to hurt you. Shh slow your breathing down its okay." he said in a calm hushed voice.

Kakashi began to stroke Sasuke's hair and placed his head by his heart.

"It's okay feel my chakra and listen to my heartbeat its okay." the white haired jonin said.

After a few minutes Sasuke stopped hyperventilating and his shaking was going down.

"Its okay you're safe. No one is going to hurt you; Sakura needs to heal you so you won't be in so much pain. You will feel a lot better I promise, I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm going to be right here while she heals you we'll take it slow." Kakashi said.

After a few seconds Sasuke nodded. He didn't like this at all; he just wanted to be left alone. Orochimaru was going to have his men come back soon. If they saw them here there would be more pain to come his way. Sasuke knew he shouldn't speak, he knew that he was never allowed to speak. He couldn't let Sakura heal him or let them be here when Orochimaru's men come back. It wouldn't be long before they returned. Sakura was just about close enough to begin to heal Sasuke.

"N…n…o…o" Sasuke stuttered.

Sakura stopped but couldn't hide the shocked look on her face. Out of all the time she has known Sasuke he never once stuttered. Sasuke pushed Kakashi away from him and forced himself to stand. His eyes were wondering around on the floor, trying to get enough courage to speak. Slowly he got the courage and began to speak.

"Y-you...can't be...here when they...get...back." Sasuke whispered.

Even Kakashi was shocked at how bad Sasuke had gotten within two days. Yes he did stand up to Orochimaru back in Konoha. However, it was becoming clear that what self esteem and what little spark of the Uchiha Clan he had left in him was gone. Whatever torture and hell Orochimaru and his men did to Sasuke over the last two days was a lot stronger then Kakashi had expected. Kakashi rose from the floor very slowly. Sasuke began to walk away.

"Sasuke listen to me please. I have no idea what has happened to you over the time you have been here. I can't even imagine; and I know that I will ever be able to understand what you are going through. That doesn't mean that I don't want to try and understand how you're feeling and what you're thinking. I know that this is not even remotely easy for you to do. And I know you're terrified of Orochimaru, I don't blame you. If you stay here only more pain will come. I know you're afraid, exhausted and you just wish we would leave you alone and let you sleep. Sasuke please trust me. Let Sakura heal you and together we'll get out of here."

"No...s-she can't...h-he'll get mad...y-you have...to g-go...ple..." Sasuke rasped out._  
_

Sasuke began coughing violently he collapsed on the floor and began to cough up blood. Kakashi hurried to him. Sakura knowing that she shouldn't move couldn't help it; she was almost right beside Kakashi when he held out his hand to stop her. Sasuke's coughing was getting worse and he was now hyperventilating again with Sakura's closeness. 

_'If he's like this with just two of us, how is he going to be once there are thirteen of us?' _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and let out his chakra from his finger tips. Gently rubbing his hand along Sasuke's back.

"Calm down Sasuke its okay." Kakashi said.

Sasuke continued to progress. The closeness of Sakura and now Kakashi was making it worse. _'His coughing came out of no where. I wonder if it has to do with him speaking; however, two of us in here is not helping. How am I going to get him out of here alone though?'_

"Its okay Sakura and I are going to go outside the door for a few minutes. This will give you sometime to calm down and think about what I said. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kakashi explained.

With that Kakashi and Sakura left the room.

"So is he okay to leave now?" Naruto asked. Sakura just looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked.

* * *

**Tweaked it a little.**

_Emily_


	12. Chapter 12

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

'_How am I going to get Sasuke out of here? I can't do it alone, Sasuke said Orochimaru's men were going to show up I can't fight them off and protect Sasuke at the same time. And if Orochimaru shows up with them he'll take Sasuke and we'll never see him again. But there can't be all of us or we'll never get him out I can only keep a couple I need to pick carefully.' _ Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke shakes and hyperventilates whenever anybody besides me gets close to him. Sakura wasn't able to even begin to heal him. To make things worse Orochimaru's men and maybe Orochimaru will be here shortly. So here is what we are going to do; Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Shino will stay here with me to get Sasuke out. The rest of you need to find Orochimaru and distract him as long as you can. Now Shino place a beetle on each of them just incase you all get separated. We will find a safe place to hide Sasuke and once we get there Shino can direct you to us. With thirteen of us we won't be able to get Sasuke out. He is too afraid of people being close to him. To put this into a better perspective Sasuke stutters when he talks. So the four of you come in with me and hopefully we will be able to get Sakura to heal Sasuke. The rest of you move out and we'll see you at the meeting point."

"Got it. Okay my Team follow me. We will distract Orochimaru so you will be able to get Sasuke out of this hell. Before his flame of youth is blown out." Gai stated.

Gai lead the team down the dark hallway, while the remaining five shinobis went into the room.

Sasuke was sitting in the far right corner of the room. He was still shaking slightly, his head was down and his knees were to his chest. There was blood. His right hand was clenched into a fist; blood was dripping from it into a small puddle onto the cold concrete floor. Kakashi motioned for the remaining four shinobis to stay still. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. The Sasuke he knew no longer existed. That once cocky, confident, stubborn fearless bastard was now someone that fears everyone and has no self confidence or self esteem. His once bastard brother that he looked up to and loved was no quivering in the corner. The sight of Sasuke angered Naruto. 

_'Those bastards will pay for what they did to you Sasuke I promise.' _ Naruto's thought as his fists clenched so tight they were pure white. He hated it when people he cared about got hurt; especially when it was this huge, and someone he considered to be his older brother. There would be much pain to come their way.

Kakashi walked over to a disturbed Sasuke. Trying not to upset him anymore then he already was; Kakashi bent down and carefully turned Sasuke's left wrist over, Sasuke quickly pulled his wrist back. Kakashi held on to Sasuke's wrist tighter not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough for him not to loose his grip. Kakashi knew what he would find he just needed to know how deep the cuts went. Kakashi turned Sasuke's wrist over to see the damage that he had done to himself. There were a dozen cuts on his wrist; they were deep too deep. They needed to be stitched up as quickly and soon as possible. Sasuke's right hand was still clenched tight and bleeding. 

_'Must be where he is hiding the razor.' _ Kakashi thought.

Gently placing a hand onto Sasuke's right hand; letting out some of his chakra into Sasuke's hand.

"Its okay Sasuke calm down. I need you to loosen your grip. Open your hand for me Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly as he continued to release his chakra into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke didn't move his hand he just tried to get away. He didn't want to be touched; he just wanted to be left alone so he could sleep. Sasuke could feel the others in the room staring at him; he could only imagine what they were all thinking.

"Sasuke I need you to open your hand. I need to see your hand I need to stop the bleeding." the older man pleaded.

Sasuke was so tired he didn't want to do this anymore. He gave in and slowly started to open his hand hoping Kakashi would let him sleep soon.

"That's it be careful not to hurt your broken fingers. Good boy, okay now let me see your palm." Kakashi said.

The razor blade was deep in his palm and it needed to come out. Kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would even let him remove the blade, he was getting worse by the minute and they didn't have much time before someone came looking for him.

"Okay this might hurt a little bit now, but the razor blade needs to come out." Kakashi said as he reached into his pouch to pull out what he needed.

"P-Pl-Please...I-I'm cold...an-and I just w-want to s-sleep." Sasuke begged.

Hearing those words broke Kakashi's heart. He never let himself get close to anyone. Over the years he discovered new ways to shut people out of his life; and all it took was one Uchiha to break every single wall he put up. He wasn't sure what it was about Sasuke; but ever since he was placed in Kakashi's Genin Team he always had an interest in him. Kakashi was never really sure why he had developed such a strong interest in Sasuke over the years he did come up with some excuses. At first he thought it had to do with Itachi and how growing up Sasuke was cast out into the shadow of his brother and Clan. There were a few times Kakashi was with Itachi in the Clan no one ever seemed to acknowledge Sasuke. Kakashi would even go as far as say he was neglected a lot growing up by the Clan and by Konoha.

Then one night Sasuke had a nightmare; Kakashi woke up to find Sasuke staring into the fire. Kakashi truly felt for the first time since he has known Sasuke he saw the true Sasuke. There was no wall up to block or push away people that might get too close to him. He didn't even try to hide the pain in his eyes. Yes those dam eyes of Sasuke's Kakashi was sure that was his weakness with the boy. Sasuke's eyes always held sadness, hurt and loneliness. Sasuke never talked much and if he did it was to place an opinion on a plan or when he got too annoyed with Naruto. No matter how hard Kakashi tried though he could never get Sasuke's mesmerizing eyes out of his mind. All the pain and misery that were held in them everyday; however, if you looked deep enough you could see a small speck of hope. Hope for joy and a family to cure the loneliness that over took him all too many times.

Kakashi couldn't help it he placed a finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head up. He needed to see Sasuke's eyes; he wasn't sure why he just needed to. Sasuke raised his head but kept his eyes on the ground he was never allowed to look at anyone. Orochimaru always told him that he wasn't good enough to look at people. That he didn't deserve the respect, that he was worthless and below everybody. Kakashi knew he should just let it go and focus on Sasuke's wounds, but there was just something there that he couldn't let go.

Trying not to sound demanding Kakashi spoke, "Please Sasuke will you let me look into those eyes of yours?"

Sasuke knew he shouldn't look at Kakashi. He didn't know if it was some kind of trick that he was playing; but at the same time he didn't want to anger Kakashi so slowly he began to look into Kakashi's eyes. There was more misery and suffering in his eyes then Kakashi had expected. However, what Kakashi was hoping for was to see that little spark of hope in his eyes. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see that speck of hope was still in Sasuke's eyes. He was the only person in the world that he considered to be his son, and the only person he couldn't live without. There was still hope in Sasuke's eyes hope for a life free from pain with joy and true happiness. Kakashi was overwhelmed and couldn't help but gently pull Sasuke in an embrace.

Sasuke didn't struggle this time he was so cold and Kakashi was warm. He didn't care anymore all he wanted was sleep and to be warm. He was tired of being in pain and feeling like he was nothing and dirty. He just wanted to close his eyes and when he woke up he would be in a place that was warm. He didn't care where just anywhere but here.

Kakashi noticed how Sasuke's shaking had gotten worse, but this time it was not out of fear instead Sasuke was freezing cold. Kakashi held him closer letting his body heat take some of the chill off of Sasuke. Sasuke knew what he would have to do if he wanted to be free. He was just so terrified to disobey Orochimaru. Sasuke wasn't sure if that would be something that Kakashi or any of them would understand. _'Maybe if I try to explain it to Kakashi maybe he'll understand a little.' _ Sasuke thought.

Getting up the courage and confidence he gently moved away from Kakashi's grasp and tried not to stutter as he spoke.

"I-I know...I sh-shouldn't be...afraid...b-but I...I want to get...out of h-here...it's just..." _(I know I shouldn't be afraid but I want to get out of here it's just…) _

Sasuke began coughing again; Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer rubbing smooth circles on his back. After a minute Sasuke stopped coughing taking a few deep breaths he began again.

"I know..."

Kakashi placed a finger on Sasuke's lips stopping him from speaking.

"Shh don't talk it's okay I understand that your afraid of Orochimaru and his men. I know that you are afraid that if you get healed and he finds out that he'll hurt you more. Sasuke I give you my word I will not let him or anyone else hurt you. You trusted me once before with your life please trust me once again. Let's get you healed and out of here, we can do this together."

After a second Sasuke took a breath, closed his eyes and spoke.

"O-Okay...I just want to get...out of here. I-I'll do what I h-have to do." Sasuke whispered. 

"Okay we'll take it one step at a time, first we'll get you healed up so you'll be able to move easier and without much pain okay?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke just gave a slight nod. Kakashi grabbed the pair of tweezers from his pouch and slowly began to pull the razor blade out. Once it was removed he began to stop the bleeding. Kakashi wouldn't be able to stitch that part on his palm so he would just have to wrap it and keep a close eye on it. After a few minutes Sasuke's blood began to clot and Kakashi placed gaze and wrapped his hand. Kakashi then turned his attention to Sasuke's left wrist that was still bleeding. Kakashi applied pressure to the cuts while he grabbed a needle and thread from his pouch. He applied pressure for a few moments to get the smaller cuts to stop bleeding allowing him to focus on the deeper ones. Slowly and carefully Kakashi began to stitch up the self inflicted cuts along Sasuke's wrist.

Kakashi had expected Sasuke to squirm or try to pull his wrist away. Surprisingly he didn't even move nor make a sound, but that could be expected after being with Orochimaru for almost three years. Once Kakashi was finished he carefully grabbed Sasuke and helped him up. They slowly made their way towards the cold bed. Laying Sasuke down carefully Kakashi waited for a few seconds before passing off a nod to Sakura allowing her to come over. Sakura moved cautiously to the bedside once she was there she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Its okay Sasuke this won't hurt at all plus you'll feel a hundred times better." Sakura said quietly.

Sakura bent down and began the healing process. Sasuke had his eyes closed but he could still feel the expression on the other's faces in the room. Until another feeling took over him. One of warmth and safety; Kakashi was holding Sasuke's newly healed hand. Little by little Sasuke began to feel better and he relaxed his muscles. He began to fall asleep once again.

"Okay I'm all done. He'll still be a little sore and stiff, but it will be better then before. His wrist is still broken it was completely shattered before I did the best I could. Now what would you like me to do about that collar?"

"Hm well I am glad that he will be in less pain. The collar however is a different story. Now we will need Neji to see just how deep the spikes go and where they are positioned. The other fact is Sasuke has been kept on a leash for almost three years now. We can't remove it until Sasuke is ready to have it removed. Considering that it is no immediate danger to him we'll have to leave it on until he is ready. Sasuke's self esteem has hit rock bottom he doesn't think he deserves enough respect to be treated like a human. It will take some time fro Sasuke to get back into the swing of things and an even longer time for him to be himself again. But what we need to be concentrating on is getting Sasuke out of the Sound. So he's the plan while we give him a few moments of rest."

Kakashi went over the plan, and once everyone understood he woke a very exhausted Sasuke.

"Hey Sas okay it's time for the next step and that's to get out of here. So here is what we are going to do; we are going to go out the way Gai's Team took to find you. So we are going straight down the hall till it turns into a T crossing. Then we are going left till it divides into four different tunnels. We'll take another left and that tunnel will take us out. Now there is only six of us here the others went to hold off Orochimaru and his men. So the sooner we get out the better you ready?"

"Yes...you are going to right?" Sasuke asked. 

"Yes I am not leaving you I gave you my word that I'll protect you. I'm not going to back down." Kakashi swore this to Sasuke from the bottom of his heart. He would not abandon this boy again.

Sasuke slowly got up trying not to make any sudden movement. There was a little bit of pain but it was bearable. He was still beyond exhausted but if he could get out of this hell hole then he would do whatever it took.

"Okay let's do this as quietly as possible." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Still tweaked it a bit. **

_Emily_


	13. Chapter 13

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

They slowly opened the door. Naruto poked his head out just to make sure his senses were correct no one was in the hallway. Naruto walked out followed by Sakura, Neji, Shino, Sasuke then Kakashi. They walked quickly and cautiously down the hall. Shino had his beetles going ahead pf them just in case any trouble lied ahead. They made it to the 'T' crossing without any difficulty. It only took them five minutes. Sasuke was beginning to get paranoid. He was traveling with five well trained Shinobis in dark honeycombs tunnels. Where at any minute they could kill him, or worse. He began to shake if being in this situation wasn't bad enough at anytime Orochimaru and his men could flood the tunnels. Suddenly Sasuke's heart stopped. He heard footsteps coming from the tunnel that they were set to go down.

"There's Sound Nins down that tunnel." Shino said in his usual calm content voice.

"Nice work Shino. I can feel them. There's ten most likely coming to check on Sasuke. Okay lets try to avoid them we'll go down the tunnel that we came from. So we're going to keep going straight Sasuke." Kakashi said

"Everyone be extremely quiet there are more coming from the tunnel to the right. Uchiha Sasuke stay by Kakashi and myself." Shino said.

The thought of Sound- Nins making their way into the room he would have been sleeping in. Just the thought of what they would have done to woken him up had Sasuke shaking. It was all just too much for him he didn't want to be here. He just wanted to be left alone so he could sleep and forget about all the pain he was in. He knew they were going to get caught he was crazy to think otherwise. Orochimaru was going to find out about all of this and when that happens there will be nothing but pain to come his way.

Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke trying not to scare him he whispered softly in his ear.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke I won't let anyone hurt you. Just stay close and keep moving." he reassured him.

As much as Sasuke wanted to believe what Kakashi had said he just couldn't. After all they had no idea what Orochimaru was truly capable of. Sasuke had experienced it first hand he knew what to expect. As much as Kakashi and the others wanted to protect him he knew that it wasn't going to happen, not this time. Chakra began to fill the room it was one that Sasuke knew all too well.

"Well well what do we have here?" a voice said.

The Shinobis all turned around and saw Kabuto emerge from the shadows followed by his men. The Konoha Ninja's surrounded Sasuke making sure they were ready for whatever was to come.

"What do you all think you are doing with Orochimaru's pet?" Kabuto said wearing that mischievous smirk like always.

"He doesn't belong to him and we're taking him back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

"We'll now you know I can't allow that to happen. Orochimaru wouldn't be very pleased to find out he's gone when he comes back." the white haired young man said as his smirk dropped.

"You can't stop all of us Kabuto your not that good. You'll never get Sasuke back." Kakashi snarled.

"Confident words Kakashi too bad you'll never be able to back them up. I think it's time you all slept." Kabuto said his smirk reappearing on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Kabuto!" Naruto yelled.

"See for yourselves." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses with his middle finger, a habit he had picked up over the years.

Kabuto made a seal and purple smoke started to fill the room. The Konoha Shinobis started to cough they all became dizzy and light headed. Kakashi tried to fight the darkness that was surrounding his mind, he had to stay awake to protect Sasuke. His eyes became heavy and clouded he couldn't keep them awake any longer. The next thing he knew he was hitting the cold concrete ground. He had failed, he failed to keep his promise to Sasuke. He had failed to keep him safe once again.

* * *

**I tweaked it slightly. But its still babylove969's work at the moment.**

_Emily_


	14. Chapter 14

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Neji was the first to gain consciousness out of the group. His vision was a little blurry but he did notice that he was in a cell. He saw the others conscious and noticed that Sasuke wasn't with them. He started to look around the room they appeared to be in some kind of dungeon. There were whips, chains, knives, and a tray with some metal instruments on it. In the middle of the room on a metal table was Sasuke. His shirt was removed and he was chained down and unconscious. Neji called to Sasuke but there was no response. He then turned his attention to his team mates. Neji went to wake up Kakashi first, he shock him a few times when that didn't work he slapped him across the face. Might not have been the smartest thing the genius did in his life but it worked. Kakashi woke up with an attack ready.

"Kakashi it's just me Neji calm down." the Hyuga said.

"Neji, what the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi took a look around he saw the others passed out. He didn't see the person he was looking for.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked as worry started to fill him.

"He's over there chained down to that table." Neji answered taking a glance towards Sasuke.

"Wake the others up." Kakashi said firmly.

Kakashi and Neji began to wake the other three ninjas.

"What the hell happened and where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke's over there on the table. Kabuto did something that knocked us all out." Kakashi said

"Okay how do we get out of ere?" Sakura asked.

"You don't." came a voice.

They all turned the heads around to see who had spoken though they couldn't say they wee surprised to see that the voice came from Kabuto. He made his way towards the table that held Sasuke who was still unconscious. Kakashi filled up with rage.

"Get the hell away from him Kabuto." he snapped.

"Now Kakashi calm down it's going to be a long few hours for you all. It would appear that we have some time to kill before my master returns. " Kabuto said smiling at Kakashi as he decided to tease the jonin.

Kabuto looked down at Sasuke and started to run a single finger up and down his body.

"You know this one here is my favourite specimen to play with at first he's all stubborn and refuses to scream. However after a while he gives in and eventually he begs for it to end." Kabuto said as he appeared to be thinking.

"I swear Kabuto every single little mark that you put on him I will double it on you." Kakashi warned dangerously.

"I find that very hard to believe after all how do you plan on getting out of there. I have the only key and only this key can open the doors and remove the seal. Speaking of seals that reminds me I need to place one on him to reverse all the healing that was done on him. Not only that with the seal on he can never be healed with it." Kabuto said putting on his trademark smirk once again.

With that Kabuto started to perform hand seals and placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and released his chakra. A black seal formed on Sasuke's chest along with all of the wounds that were just freshly healed by Sakura just moments ago. Sasuke started to stir and whimper from pain, pain that he just got rid of just moments ago. Sasuke's eye started to open his body was exhausted and freezing. The first thing he saw was Kabuto looking down on him. His heart broke he knew it was too good to be true.

"You've caused a lot of problems you know that. Now I have Konoha ninjas here to take care of as well aw your punishment." Kabuto said as he frowned down at the shaking boy.

"Leave him alone Kabuto he's in too much pain as it is he cant take anymore." Sakura cried.

"He will take whatever my master and myself give him stupid girl so just keep quiet and enjoy the show."

Three hours later three hours of torture. Kabuto had stabbed him in multiple places on his torso and stomach his right arm was broken as well as his wrist once again. He had a nasty gash on the side of his head that would need stitches, and all of his ribs were broken. He had bruises covering over 90 percent of his body. The whole time the ninjas in the cage were screaming at Kabuto to stop while trying to figure out how to get out. Kabuto had picked up a needle and thread he made his way towards Sasuke's mouth he was going to stitch it closed.

"It's time to make you shut up permanently." Kabuto said grinning sadistically at the raven haired boy.

Kabuto pushed the needle into Sasuke's upper lip making the young Uchiha squeal in pain. Kabuto just chuckled and pushed it through the bottom lip on the boy's mouth and pulled on the needle and thread tightly to tighten it in order to keep the corned of Sasuke's mouth shut, but just as Kabuto was going to push the needle up through Sasuke's upper lip start a new stitching, sand began to wrap around Kabuto's hand. He was confused and he shook his hand to remove the sand only finding out that sand was wrapped around his ankles.

"What the hell is going on?" Kabuto muttered.

Sand began to cover his body making it impossible for him to move. Everyone in the cage looked at each other confused. There was only one person they all know that could control sand. Sure enough Gaara walked into the room.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"Me and my siblings were on our way to Konoha. We got word that Orochimaru had attacked on the way we came across Gai and his team. They had told us about Team Kakashi trying to get Sasuke out. So I came here while they went with Team Gai. From what they tell me you kidnapped Sasuke three years ago it's time for him to be free." Garra said calmly.

"Gaara there's a key on Kabuto it's the only way out of the cage." Kakashi said

Gaara's sand began to look for the key that was on Kabuto. It was on a string around his neck. The sand then covered Kabuto completely in sand. The sand brought the key over to Gaara who made his way over to the cage to release the Konoha ninjas. Once free Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke and began to remove the chains. Gaara made his way over to look Sasuke over. He couldn't believe what he saw he was in terrible condition and his lips were blue whether they were from the cold or from having trouble breathing. Sasuke was trembling his body was to fair gone along with his exhaustion level.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and gently slid the tip of the knife between Sasuke's lips underneath the string and pulled outwards cutting the single thread that was keeping Sasuke's lip shut halfway. Then he kneeled beside the shaking boy. "Sasuke look at me we're going to get you out of here. I'm going to reverse the seal so we can heal you." Kakashi said

Kakashi tried for ten minutes to remove the seal only to discover that nothing would work. It wasn't a normal seal there was something different about it he would have to research it. The problem was he was in a great deal of pain and no way to heal him.

"Ok Sasuke there's something different about this seal I cant get it off right now. I know your in a great deal of pain but we need to leave. I'm going to carry you I need you to just bare with me and take a deep breath." Kakashi said calmly as he placed a hand on Sasuke's head.

Kakashi lifted Sasuke up being careful of his arm. Sasuke took a deep breath when Kakashi lifted him up. Kakashi carried him bridle style making sure he didn't hurt Sasuke's arm anymore then it already was. The ninja's began to make their way through the Sound to get Sasuke out of this hell. Finally they were outside and on their way to the meeting point where they were finally safe.

* * *

**There we go, yes I edited it a tiny bit again. **

_Emily_


	15. Chapter 15

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

It had started to down pour the second Team Gai left Orochimaru's layer. It didn't take them as long as they thought to find Orochimaru. He wasn't guarded by any men which had surprised them but they were thankful for it. The fight had gone on for hours they thought the end would never come, but it seemed like Orochimaru just wouldn't go down.

They were losing their body's were becoming heavy and the down pour soaking them was just making it all worse. Orochimaru was winning that was clear to everyone and they all thought that they were all going to die here. Not from internal bleeding, nor any injury but from chakra exhaustion they all had nothing left in them not even Gai.

Orochimaru knew he had them beaten back all he had to do was kill them all now and get back to the base. He was a genius of course so he knew who would be at the base when he returned. Just as Orochimaru moved in for the kill, Tamari and Kankou showed up just in the nick of time to stop Orochimaru's blow. They didn't bother with trying to kill Orochimaru their main concern was getting the others back to the meeting point. They knew that with Gaara going to help the others get Sasuke that he would have been out by now. They could kill Orochimaru another day.

They quickly gathered the others and got out of there before Orochimaru could get back up. Together they all made their way towards the meeting point.

**~With Team Kakashi And Gaara~**

Finally they were safe and out of the storm.

"Holly crap that storm is horrible. I hope the others will be okay." Naruto cried.

"I'm sure they will be fine. After all Shino's beetles are leading them to us as we speak." Sakura said.

"They should be arriving in five minutes. They only have a few cuts and bruises the main issue and worry is their chakra levels. With some rest though they will recover just fine." Shino announced.

"That's good to hear." Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke was off standing in the corner trying not to show the others how much pain he was in, and how bad his shaking had gotten. Kakashi had put him down just before they arrived Sasuke was getting to restless and uncomfortable with the contact. Though he did let Kakashi help him to walk that was al the contact he could handle though. The thought of thirteen shinobis in the room with him was unbearable. After a few moments Kakashi came back into the main room when he was done checking everything out. The travel and Kabuto had left Sasuke drained. His body was ready to collapse right then and there. He was beyond exhausted, thanks to Kabuto he now had a seal on him that reversed all the healing Sakura did and made it so that he can't be healed. So until Kakashi found out how to remove it, he was stuck with unbearable pain. To top everything off he was freezing. The cabin door opened and the remaining shinobis came into the room.

"About time you guys showed up." Naruto said

Tamari and Kankou joined Gaara in the living room as the others filled in.

"Shut up Naruto. We just had a five hour fight." Kiba said

"But it appears to be all worth it. The mission was accomplished I see." Gai said

Everyone in the room looked over to a shaking Sasuke in the corner. Sasuke could feel their eyes looking at him. Making him more nervous then ever. Kakashi walked over to him, gently reaching a hand out to touch his cheek, Sasuke flinched away before Kakashi could touch him. Sasuke lowered his head a little more.

"S… sor…sorr…sorry" Sasuke whispered.

"It's okay. Why don't you go into the bathroom, take a shower to warm up and you'll be able to get the remaining blood off of you. I know you're in pain and just want to sleep but you need to get the blood off and warm up. Here's a bag it has some of your clothes in it. We grabbed some before we left Konoha. Okay?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to guide him to the bathroom. Sasuke took a few steps then his legs gave out and he fell into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi placed an arm around Sasuke's waist he was able to feel all of Sasuke's ribs, and walked him into the bathroom. Once there Kakashi returned to the living room, and was met by shocked faces.

"Whisper if you're going to say anything." Kakashi said.

Everyone sat down so on the couches and some just on the floor after the journey and battle they just had. It was dead silent for a few minutes, until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"I just didn't expect him to look like that. He was so cold that his lips were blue. All the blood, cuts, and bruises I mean his wrist and fingers were so badly broken they were blue. I've never seen anyone look so horrible, and the last person I'd ever expect it from was Sasuke." the ninja genius said.

"I know what you mean. Sasuke was always a strong opponent. Seeing him so afraid and vulnerable is just odd. Not to mention the collar around his neck." Neji said.

"It's hard to see Sasuke like this. We are all use to him being confident and fearless. What Sasuke needs right now is time, he is going to be afraid and paranoid, but we all just need to understand and respect that." Gai said

"As hard as it for me to say this, but what he also needs is us to protect him from the Sound. Until he gets the guts up to stand up for himself against Orochimaru." Kiba said

"Assuming he ever will." Chouji said.

"He will. Sasuke's strong and brave, he has to be to survive this all. He can do anything." Ino said.

"All we can do is take this one step at a time. We can't pressure or crowd him. He has to come to us when he is ready. That goes for the collar as well. When he is ready for it to come off, he'll have to let one of us know. When he is out of the shower I'll be letting him know the same. For now act normal around him." Kakashi said.

With that everyone in the room went silent. Some wandered off to the kitchen, Sakura healed a few cuts and bruises. Others tried to get some sleep. Kakashi was going over in his head what he was going to tell Sasuke once he was out of the bathroom.

The hot water felt so good against his cold skin. The water at his feet was red when he first stepped into the shower. Now it was clear and blue. The water burns his cuts a little but he doesn't care. He was so cold and the water was warming him up. He got out once the water was beginning to go cold. He grabbed the nearest towel and carefully dried himself off. Once dry he put on a clean pair of black pants. Then he redid his bandages and put a black long sleeved shirt on. He avoided the mirror and grabbed his bag and opened the bathroom door.

Kakashi smiled and walked up to Sasuke and took his bag from him. Then guided him into one of the bedrooms. Sasuke stood still as Kakashi walked into the room and placed the bag down by the bed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was alone in a bedroom with Kakashi. He didn't know if it was because Kakashi wanted some form of payment for all the trouble he went through. Kakashi sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"Come here Sasuke." Kakashi ordered calmly.

Sasuke made his way over to Kakashi he kept his head down and his eyes on the ground, always on the ground. He knelt down in front of Kakashi ready to take his punishment. Kakashi looked confused for a moment then realized what Sasuke was doing. Kakashi mentally smacked himself for not remembering to be more careful with his wording. Kakashi reached down for Sasuke and lifted him up.

"No Sasuke I don't want anything from you especially that. Sit down its okay I won't touch you." Kakashi said softly.

Slowly Sasuke sat down on the bed but kept his eyes and head down.

"I know your exhausted so I will only say this and later after you have slept we'll talk a bit more. You are safe here. Everyone in the living room will not hurt you they are here to protect you. You can sleep as long as you want, for a few days this is your room. You can go in here anytime you want. You can come in here and be alone whenever you need to okay?" Kakashi stated, trying to urge his once prized student into a comfort zone.

Sasuke nodded, and with that Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's cheek causing Sasuke to flinch and shake. Kakashi removed his hand and said good night. Once Kakashi closed the door Sasuke got under the covers and within seconds he fell asleep.

**~(Dream)~**

_It was cold the chains around his wrists and ankles were cutting into him. There were voices off in the distance, voices that sounded familiar. The pain that he fell asleep in was worse now. A door in the other end of the room opened. Footsteps were light and barely auditable. The scent of vanilla filled the room. He knew that scent he would never forget it. All his fears came true when his master appeared beside him. He held a bag in his hand and placed it down on a metal table beside a chained Sasuke. Slowly he removed the items out of the bag._

_"You're going to pay for all the trouble you have caused me, my pet. From now on you will remain in this room tied up. Until it is time for me to take over your body. But for now it is time to play, my pet."_

_Orochimaru walked over to a standing chained up Sasuke. In his hand was a whip with barb wiring on the edges. Every hit burned, and it wasn't long before he was covered in blood. Orochimaru removed his clothing and with his hand smeared Sasuke's blood along his erection. Then went behind Sasuke and thrusted himself inside him. Not letting Sasuke get use to the invasion he pounded hard and fast. Grabbing a chunk of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back. Orochimaru pounded him fiercely whispering into Sasuke's ear._

_"You like that my pet. Ya you love being my bitch. Now moan for me bitch. Oh ya that's it you love being pounded. You're so tight, your ass feels so good. You want to feel my cum on your pretty face don't you."_

_Orochimaru pulled out and pulled Sasuke's head forward and he came on Sasuke's face. The salty taste of his master went into Sasuke's mouth. Orochimaru smacked Sasuke's ass leaving a red hand print. Orochimaru returned to the metal table and picked up a sharp metal instrument and walked behind Sasuke and pushed his back forward. So Sasuke was bent over. Before Sasuke knew it Orochimaru pushed the sharp metal instrument inside him and a scream slipped out of Sasuke's mouth._

**~Kakashi's House (Sasuke's New Bedroom)~**_  
_

"Sasuke. Sasuke wake up its okay."

Sasuke's eyes shot opened and he pushed away from Kakashi's warm touch.

"Hey it's okay. You were having a bad dream. It's okay your safe."

Sasuke looked around the room. He was sitting on a warm comfy bed with two extra blankets on him. The room had a window with the sun shinning through. Kakashi was sitting in the chair beside the bed. It was all just a bad dream. Sasuke was so relieved he couldn't hide a small smile on his lips. After two and a half years of dreaming about waking up some place warm and safe it finally happened. He was finally on the path of being free from Orochimaru. Kakashi noticed the smile of relief on Sasuke's face, and felt that it would be safe to sit beside him and offer a fatherly hug. Sasuke hesitated for a second then accepted the invitation.

"It's good to see you awake. You've been asleep for two days now. How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked hoping for a good answer.

"B…Bet…Better." Sasuke said quietly.

"Good, I'm glad. While you were asleep Neji and Shino figured out how to reverse the seal Kabuto placed on you. So Sakura was able to heal you." Kakashi announced with a happy smile.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you feel up to talking? I know you might stutter it doesn't bother me." Kakashi asked, he wanted Sasuke to talk to get it out of his system.

"O…okay." Sasuke whispered.

"I need to ask you a few questions, but I'll start with some easy ones first. Orochimaru took you out of Konoha?" Kakashi asked, that thought still really bothered him. If that were the case he could have done something to prevent such an occurrence.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"He didn't kidnap you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke took a deep breathe these kind of questions he could handle. As long as Kakashi didn't want to know a lot about what happened in the Sound he would be okay. Slowly trying not to stutter he began to explain. "I…I was on… a… mis…mis…misson."

Kakashi was confused he couldn't remember Sasuke disappearing while they were on a mission. Nor did Sasuke ever go on a solo mission.

"You were on a mission when Orochimaru took you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Ok I'm a little confused here Sasuke." the ex ANBU Black Ops ninja said.

"I…It was… a…after the th…thir…Third di…died, then a… a f…few weeks la…later I was to… tol…told I…I had to g…g…go on the mis…miss….mission. Th… th….that night I wa…was told to lea…leave, Dan…Danzou made a cl…cl…clone of me and s… said that they wo…wou…would make it l…l…look like I be… be… betrayed th…the village. " Sasuke rasped.

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was trying very hard not to stutter. In his attempt to speak properly he spoke slowly and found it hard to get the words to come out. However, he didn't stutter as much, because of that it took him a little longer to for the words to come out. Kakashi took this as an improvement. He now also understood what Sasuke meant by he was on a mission. Now Kakashi needed more answers.

"What was the purpose of the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"I… I was su…sup…supposed to find out e…ev…every...everything I could a…about Ma…Master. W…what projects h…h…he was wor…working on a…and his se…secret la… lab…labor…laboratories he h…had. Dan…Danzou said it wo…would…wouldn't be l…lo…longer then s…six months and I…I would b…be back in Ko… Konoha." Sasuke said, he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

Kakashi pretending like he didn't notice Sasuke referring to Orochimaru as master. Though it was hard when everything inside of Kakashi was boiling over.

"So what happened in the Sound that made it all go south?" Kakashi asked.

"W…when I got t…th…there Master al…already knew th…that I was s…sent on a mis…mission by Danzou. I don't k…kn…know how he f…found out or w…who told him, b…b…but the mo…moment I got t…to the S…Sound it all f…f…fell apart." Sasuke replied.

"Why did you agree to this mission in the first place though Sasuke? You knew Orochimaru was after you what did Danzou say to make you agree?" Kakashi asked, he suddenly felt hate towards that bastard.

"I…I didn't g…get a ch…choice in the m…ma…mat…matter." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke began to look around the room and fidget. Kakashi could tell he was reaching those harder questions and Sasuke would have more difficulty in answering. He couldn't stop though with Sasuke there never is a guarantee when you'll be able to get him to open up again. Kakashi had to take advantage of this rare situation. He also needed to know the truth of what really happened all those years ago. He needed to know what was going on in Sasuke's head and who to protect him from.

"B…be…beca…because of w…wh…what I d…did." Sasuke whispered.

It took a moment for Kakashi to be able to process what Sasuke said. He had barely heard it for Sasuke said it to himself mainly in a low whisper.

"What did you do Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he tried to look into the frightened eyes, but Sasuke averted his eyes immediately.

"I…is everyone o…okay from w…wh…what hap…happened?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed Sasuke was avoiding his much needed question. It wasn't like Kakashi to play along with the subject change, but this time he figured he would humor Sasuke.

"Everyone is fine. They were tired when they got back but they are well rested now and no serious injuries were made. You need to tell me what you think you did Sasuke." Kakashi urged.

"I um…um the Clan…" Sasuke whispered.

"What about the Clan?" Kakashi asked the boy who had stared to tremble.

"It's um… w…what hap…happen…happened um… is my um…f…fault…them um…dy…dying" Sasuke whispered quietly.

Kakashi had already figured that Danzou and Orochimaru were working together and this just proved it. Orochimaru had said the same thing to Sasuke over the last few years. It was too big of a coincidence for Danzou to use the same thing against Sasuke to get him in the Sound.

"Sasuke you were only seven when the Clan was destroyed, how is it your fault?" Kakashi asked, the boy was obviously messed up pretty bad if he thought it was his fault.

"S…so w…what happ…happened with th…the fight a…aga…against Master? D…did th…they kill h…him?"

Kakashi knew that this was going to be a slow process. A process he wasn't going to give up on for that matter. He would answer Sasuke's questions after all it was only fair he was answering his; even if it did take him a little longer to answer.

"The fight went well like I said there were no serious injuries done to the Team. Orochimaru is still alive he's wounded pretty badly from what I gather. We're far away enough that they won't find us here or even consider looking for us here. How is it your fault Sasuke?"

"W…wh…what?"

"What happened to the Clan, how is that your fault?"

"B…be…because I w…wa…wasn't strong e…enough to s…st…stop him."

"Sasuke you were only a seven year old ninja in the academy. Itachi was a Jounin and an ANBU captain you can't blame yourself. Your brother was strong too strong for any ninja in Konoha to stop him. It's not your fault for what Itachi did."

"T…th…that's n…not it…"

"Then what is it Sasuke?"

"I…I wasn't s…st…strong enough to s…stop him."

"Itachi? You weren't strong enough to stop Itachi?"

"N…no not It…Itachi"

"Who then Sasuke?"

"A…are you s…sure we sh…shouldn't get m…mo…moving? I m…mean Master will h…ha…have his m…men looking by n…now once th…they find out we're n…not in Ko…Kon…Konoha yet he'll s…se…search ev…everywhere. Shouldn't we g…get moving?"

"We're fine to wait for a little while. We're in a cabin just at the outskirts of a village. We are no where near the Sound or in a direct path to Konoha. You need to rest and heal still before we begin the journey home. Who weren't you strong enough to stop Sasuke?"

"Master h…has got s…spies ever…everywhere. W…we shouldn't b…be here he'll f…find us. He a…al…always knows w…where I am, h…he always k…kn… knows."

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's hands that were folded in his lap. Kakashi tried to make eye contact with the young teen; however, Sasuke refused to lock eyes with him.

"Who Sasuke?"

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's hands start to shake. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer; he had already assumed that it had something to do with Danzou. Maybe he knew about what Itachi was going to do or even ordered Itachi to kill the Clan. Needless to say Kakashi was not prepared for the answer he got.

"F…a…t…h…e…r"

Kakashi sat there for a few moments completely dumbfounded. Slowly he began to pull back and remove his hand from Sasuke's. Confusion complete and udder confusion was the only thing running through Kakashi's mind. He could honestly say out of all the people Sasuke could have said his Father was the last person he expected.

"Your father, Sasuke what does he have to do with any of this?"

"I…i couldn't s…stop him. I…i always t…told Itachi a…and I k…kn…know I sh…should…shouldn't have h…he had en…enough problems h…he didn't need an…any…anymore. But he c…came home ear…early that ni…night after a re…really bad miss…mission and he n…need…needed to t…talk to me. He always talk…talked to me aft…after a bad mission. Only h…he walked in on i…it and lost it th…that's w…wh…when he k…kill…killed them. If I…I was strong en…enough to stop f…fat…father then he wou…wouldn't have wal…walk…walked in t…th…they wouldn't be d…de…dea…dead."

"Sasuke I'm not really sure what you mean here. What did Itachi see when he walked in that would make him do that?"

"F…father he was um… he was um… h…hur…hurting me. He kept on h…hit…hitting me a…and um…I wa…was…wasn't wearing um…h…he tore my um… he wa…was on t…top of me um... he just st…star….started to um… Itachi wal…walked in d..dur…during the mid…middle of father um… b…be…being on me."

"Sasuke what do you mean being on top of you?"

"H…he was…on me…in me. I wa…wasn't strong e…en…enough to m…make it stop all t…th…those times I…I couldn't ma…ma…make it stop. So I…I kept te…tell…telling Itachi ev…ever…every time it ha…hap…happened h…hop…hoping he c…cou…could make it stop, but h…he couldn't. I wa…was three w…wh…when it st…star….started I j…ju…just wanted i…it to s…st….stop. I d…did…didn't know what he w…wa…was doing b…bu…but I d…did…didn't like it. I j…jus…just wanted it to s…st…stop. And t…th…then he k…kill…killed them and t…th….then it s…st…sto…stopped."

Kakashi sat there in silence for a long time. He could tell that Sasuke was getting uncomfortable he was shaking even more now and he couldn't sit still. He felt Sasuke get up and move over to the window. Sasuke had always taken comfort in looking out a window. It had started when he was three the first time his father ever raped him. He was facing the window and he could see out of it; it was a beautiful day just like today was. Looking outside while his father was raping him made him feel better; he could just stare outside and think about what it would be like to be out there. Able to enjoy the freedom and the sun that the day brought instead of the torture and pain that he was going through.

Kakashi just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He needed Sasuke to say it he needed to hear him say that his father raped him. He didn't know why he needed to hear it but he just knew that he did. He could have missed interpreted what Sasuke was saying. Kakashi's blood was boiling at the thought of Sasuke being raped by his father. To Kakashi it was the worst thing a child could go through; to be abused by their parents the two people a child is suppose to be able to trust no matter what. What made it all worse was that Kakashi had worked with Itachi he had been in that house and worked with Sasuke's father a few times. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke's father was the chief of police he was the head of the Clan and well respected. A man with that kind of integrity couldn't abuse a child especially Sasuke his own son and an heir to his Clan.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke who was staring out the window. He needed Sasuke to say the words. He had to hear them in order to fully believe what Sasuke was saying. Kakashi got up and walked over to Sasuke he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around. He turned Sasuke a little rougher then he had planned and fear began to fill Sasuke's eyes, too bad Kakashi was too blinded by rage to see it.

"Sasuke this is a very serious topic. I don't want you to half answer the questions or avoid them do you understand me?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he didn't move he couldn't stop the shaking. He had never seen this side of Kakashi before and he didn't like it. It wasn't the side of Kakashi that had made him feel safe and protected just a few days ago in the Sound. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm tight and shook him. Kakashi was too deep and far gone in rage to register what he was doing.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Y…yes S…sir."

"What exactly did your father do to you?"

"H…he hurt m…me sir."

Kakashi turned Sasuke around and slammed him against the wall. Sasuke's head banged against the wall so hard it left a dent. He could begin to feel blood run down the back of his head to his neck.

"How did he hurt you Sasuke what did he do?"

"He hit me and he… he um…"

"He what!"

Tears were burning up in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. It wasn't easy for him to talk about what happened between his father and himself. He was hoping that Kakashi would understand and not make him say it; but it just appeared that Kakashi reacted just the way that Danzou and Orochimaru said he would. Kakashi's grip tightened on Sasuke's arms he slammed Sasuke against the wall once again. Kakashi was so filled with rage he didn't see Sasuke in front of him but the face of Sasuke's father. It wasn't like Kakashi to get so fueled by his emotions but this was one thing he couldn't handle.

"H…he r…rap…raped me sir."

Tears were pouring down Sasuke's face he couldn't take much more of this. His body was still exhausted and standing up was making him weak and dizzy. His head hurt from where Kakashi kept slamming him against the wall. Not to mention the serious bruises he would have on his arms from Kakashi's death grip. Kakashi turned Sasuke around and slammed him into the corner with his back up against Kakashi.

"How did he rape you?"

"P…pl…please you're hu…hurt…hurting me sir."

"How?"

"H…he took m…my clothes off t…th…then he wo…would hit me un…until I got on my kn…knees. He w…wo…would force me t…to give him he…head, then h…he wo…would hit m…me some mo…more until I…I bent o…ov…over so h…he could f…fu…fuck me sir."

Kakashi was now holding onto Sasuke's wrist and he twisted the one wrist that was still considerably broken. Sasuke let out a muffled scream from pain. The tears were hot running down his face and so was the blood running down the back of his neck.

"P…please sir let m…me go you're h…hurt…hurting me. P…please s…stop, please sir."

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and walked over to the other side of the room and began pacing. He was furious he couldn't control it right now and he needed to get it under control. Sasuke slid down the wall and curled his legs up to his chest in the corner. He was shaking and in pain he didn't want to move incase he wasn't allowed to. He would have loved nothing more then to run or to sleep but he had learned over the years unless he is told to move he doesn't.

Kakashi sat down on the chair beside the desk on the other side of the room. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down he knew he wasn't himself. The last thing he needed was to lose complete control over his emotions; if that happened there would be no telling in what he would do. Kakashi knew he needed to calm down he slowly began to take deep breaths reminding himself that it wasn't Sasuke's father that was in the room with him, that his father was dead for many years. Kakashi was pissed off at himself for never seeing what was going on when Sasuke was younger. He was in that house many times during the week and yet he never noticed the markings on Sasuke or any indication that something was wrong.

Itachi certainly never spoke about anything that was going on; but then he never was one for conversations that weren't related to a mission. Even if Itachi had talked about his home life Kakashi was sure it would never have been with him. He wasn't hated among the Uchiha's simply because it was Obito's last decision and dying wish to give Kakashi his one eye. However, just because it was Obito's dying wish didn't mean that every Uchiha agreed with the decision and many refused to have anything to do with Kakashi. So Itachi not opening up to him really didn't surprise him in the least.

Once Kakashi was calmed down and felt in control over his emotions he slowly began to open his eyes. He knew he couldn't blame himself for what happened to Sasuke growing up. After all he couldn't tell anything was wrong and no one gave him any indication that there was a problem. Kakashi couldn't blame himself just like Sasuke couldn't blame himself for what happened. He was the victim in all of this and is still clearly the victim in this sick game.

Kakashi looked over to the bed and noticed that Sasuke was not in it. He moved his gaze towards the window then to the corner. Sasuke was curled up in a ball against the wall, he was shaking and there appeared to be blood dripping down his neck. Kakashi then noticed the dent in the wall slowly his mind put two and two together. He thought he was imagining what had just happened but in reality Kakashi was actually hurting Sasuke and not his father.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't move. Kakashi could hear the silent sobs coming from Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't believe that he had hurt Sasuke. He had let his emotions get the better of him and Sasuke was the one to pay the price, poor defenseless Sasuke. Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke slowly and bent down beside him.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke didn't move he tried to hide the tears and silence the sobs. He knew how much Orochimaru made the pain worse when he showed weakness. Kakashi went to reach his hand out to check the wound on Sasuke's head. Sasuke flinched away and his shaking got worse.

"Sas listen to me please I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me. Sasuke please listen to me it is not your fault for what happened growing up. You did nothing wrong Sasuke none of this is your fault."

Sasuke didn't say anything or move. He had never known Kakashi to react the way that he did. Granite he hadn't known Kakashi all that long only the time that they were Team 7. He had seen Kakashi growing up around Itachi and his father, when they would do missions together. Sasuke didn't want to get hurt anymore he just wanted to be free from all the pain.

He was still weak and cold. There still was pain from the last three years and now his head was killing him. He just wanted Kakashi to leave him alone so he could go back to sleep and pretend that none of this happened. He didn't want to be around anyone right now or in the near future. He knew what everyone was thinking what they all thought of him. What happened with Kakashi just proved that he couldn't trust anyone; that he couldn't tell anyone about his past. Danzou truth.

"Sas please let me look at your head. I promise after I make sure it's okay I will leave you alone."

Kakashi moved his hand to the back of Sasuke's had. Sasuke allowed Kakashi to examine his head so he could get some sleep. After a few minutes Kakashi sighed and then got up to leave Sasuke alone. His head wasn't cracked open like Kakashi had thought so he didn't need stitches. It would however, leave Sasuke with one hell of a headache for a few days.

Sasuke didn't move he just sat there feeling dizzy and weak; not to mention the confusion that filled his mind. Sasuke didn't know what to do, if Kakashi had reacted that way then there was no telling how the others would react. Sasuke truly did believe that if he could tell anyone it was Kakashi but he was wrong.

They had been through a lot over the time that they were Team seven. Kakashi had always seemed to care about him even when no one was there he always seemed to be close. Not too close that it would be invading Sasuke's privacy but close enough that if he needed to talk Kakashi would be there for him. It hurt Sasuke knowing how Kakashi had reacted to his past.

He really didn't expect him to act that way; to be perfectly honest he thought Kakashi would be the only one to understand. That Kakashi wouldn't judge him or think any different of him, but it would appear that he was wrong. Now it was time for Sasuke to figure out what he was going to do. He could no longer trust Kakashi, and if he couldn't trust Kakashi he knew he couldn't trust anyone.

He was still shaking his mind was too exhausted to handle everything that has happened to him over the last three years. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru and Danzou were right about all of this. If Kakashi replaced Orochimaru's place Sasuke knew he would never be able to deal with that. Kakashi was a man Sasuke looked up to he was like a father to him, the father he never had. He would rather be trapped in the Sound then to have to go through it with Kakashi.

Sasuke continued to sit there on the floor not moving. After all of his thoughts in the end there was only one truth. Kakashi had hurt him had made him say things he didn't want to say. Kakashi had taken the first step in becoming his new master, and as such he would obey Kakashi no matter what. So there he sat on the cold floor not sleeping just sitting there waiting to be told what to do next.

* * *

**I did add onto this a tiny bit. **

_Emily_


	16. Chapter 16

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi came out of the bedroom just as pissed as ever. He was furious with Fugaku for doing that to Sasuke as well as Danzou and Orochimaru. He was also furious with himself for letting his temper get out of control and hurt Sasuke. He didn't know what had come over him he never looses his temper like that especially with Sasuke. Granite he can get frustrated with Sasuke when he is holding something back from them like this huge secret that he should have said something growing up about. Kakashi needed to calm down he knew this wasn't Sasuke's fault in anyway Kakashi came out of the bedroom and saw Gai sitting down. Kakashi pointed to Gai not even bothering to stop he kept walking towards the door as he spoke.

"You fight outside now." he snarled.

Gai didn't even hesitate he just stood up and followed Kakashi out the door; leaving the others in the room looking confused. Gai was Kakashi's closest friend he could tell that he was furious about something and he was willing to bet it had to do with Sasuke. Gai walked out and saw Kakashi pacing around in a circle.

"Do you want to talk my dear rival or just fight for now?" Gai asked.

Gai took the flying kunai at his head as a no to the talking and began to fight. He knew that Kakashi needed to release some stream before he could talk. So that's what they did for three hours they fought while the others in the safe house sat around and talked and watched. Some were taking bets on who would win the fight, Kakashi was in favor due to his current temper; and indeed he did win.

"I hurt him… I was so angry and I don't understand why but I hurt him. I thought he was Fugaku I completely lost it from rage that I thought he was him." Kakashi yelled and kicked a large rock not caring that it hurt his foot.

"Who did you hurt?" Gai asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Sasuke I hurt him I just lost it completely on him." Kakashi cried.

"Why you're never like this?"

"He told me what happened. Remember when Orochimaru said back in Konoha how it was his entire fault how he deserved what was happening?"

"Yes I do"

"He told me what that was about. His father abused him horribly and I lost it on him. All I saw was Fugaku and I lost it on him by the time I snapped out of it I had hurt him."

"What did you do? Is he okay?"

"I had him up against the wall he hit his head he's fine physically. Mentally I don't know anymore the things his father did and how screwed up he is from it all. Plus this now I don't know if he'll ever be okay Gai."

"You can't fix what his father did to him or Orochimaru for that matter. All you can do is fix what you did and help him. You need to go back in there and see him and explain what happened. He's not going to trust anyone right now but you're the first person he ever did trust after his family's death. We can all help him but it's going to be you to be the only one that can fix him."

"What if he's scared of me now?"

"Then you're going to have to show him he doesn't have to be. Right now he's scared of everyone it's just going to take sometime for him to come around."

Kakashi just gave a nod. He didn't know what to make of all of this. Before he had a chance to analyze what just happened Gai spoke snapping him from his thoughts.

"Look go take a shower collect your thoughts then go talk to Sasuke. The sooner you clear this up the better."

"Ya you're right I'll go shower and figure out what to tell him."

With that Kakashi left to take a shower. Though, he did notice all of the young ninja starring out the window for the fight. He saw some passing money along to each other. Kakashi let out a sigh and shook his head as he made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't know what to do about Sasuke, he was still confused himself. It was completely unlike him to react that way. He's never gotten violent with Sasuke not even during training.

The hot water started to cool down his body. The fight between himself and Gai had helped him release some of his anger. He needed to figure out what to tell Sasuke. He knew he had frightened him not only that he had hurt him. He had to explain himself; he couldn't let Sasuke think that he was like Orochimaru.

Kakashi finally got out of the shower and got dressed. He then made his way to Sasuke's temporary room. He opened the door and there was Sasuke still curled up with his head resting on top of his knees. He was fighting to stay awake it was heart breaking watching Sasuke look like this. Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke, Sasuke started to shake the closer Kakashi got. Kakashi bent down right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's head was now down he knew better then to look Kakashi in the eyes. Kakashi moved his hand to touch Sasuke's arm only to have Sasuke flinch.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me master I'm sorry."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard Sasuke was afraid of him. That thought brought tightness to his chest, the word master rung through his head. Sasuke thought he was taking Orochimaru's place that pained him, but deep down Kakashi felt anger and deeper the liking of it. Pushing that demon aside Kakashi focused back to explaining himself.

"Sasuke I am not Orochimaru, I'm not your father and I'm not your master. I'm sorry about what happened you need to understand I didn't mean to hurt you. When you told me what happened something snapped I didn't see you I saw your father. I'm sorry it's not going to happen again."

Sasuke didn't say anything he kept his head down; he knew better then to look Kakashi in the eyes. Kakashi didn't know what to do he wanted to see Sasuke's face, he wanted to take that stupid collar off. Kakashi decided it was time to push Sasuke into the right direction. Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's arms and began to pull him up.

"Come on you need sleep Sasuke. Your body is still too weak you need to lie down."

Sasuke stood up he was exhausted and sore if Kakashi hadn't been holding him up he would have fallen. Kakashi brought Sasuke over to the bed Sasuke got on still keeping his eyes down. Kakashi pulled the covers over Sasuke's lap, Sasuke still didn't lie down instead he sat up on the bed. Kakashi then sat down on the bed facing Sasuke he needed to show Sasuke that he was different from the others. Slowly Kakashi moved his hands as he spoke softly; he began to remove the collar.

"Sasuke this thing right here belongs on a dog. It does not belong on a person."

Kakashi slowly pulled the collar off being careful of the spikes that were inside his neck. Once the collar was off Kakashi couldn't believe the damage underneath. His neck was all raw and red from the rubbing of the collar against his neck for so long. There were puncture wounds all around his neck each were an inch apart from the other. They were nothing fatal though, they were bleeding. Kakashi would need to wrap his neck, but first he needed Sasuke to understand.

"You are not a dog you're not someone's pet. You are a person you are not worthless this does not belong on you. You are a person you deserve to be treated with respect. Look at me Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't move his eyes he kept them down on his shaking hands. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"One day you'll look at me at everyone like you use to. One day you'll be who you use to be. I really hope that day is soon, but if not then I can wait and I can be patient. I'm here for you Sasuke and I'll walk this long journey with you. Now you need to eat something and then you need to sleep. I'll be right back with something for you to eat you're too thin we need to put weight back on you."

Sasuke just sat there as Kakashi left to get him some food. Sasuke didn't feel like eating he hadn't felt like eating in years. The food in the Sound was moldy and he only got it every three weeks so it's been almost three years since he wanted food. After a few moments Kakashi came back in the room with a hot bowl of wonton soup for him. Kakashi placed the tray down on Sasuke's lap. On the tray held the soup, some water and some toast with peanut butter. For the first time in years Sasuke actually felt hungry looking at the food.

"I'll let you eat then you need to rest. Tonight we're going to leave once it's dark enough. I'm going to finish getting things ready."

With that Kakashi left Sasuke alone and joined the others in the living room. Sasuke ate slow making sure he didn't upset his stomach. Once he was finished he fell asleep sitting partially up. A few hours later once he was certain lying down wouldn't upset his stomach he laid down and fell back asleep. Sasuke found how good it felt to fall asleep with a full stomach.

* * *

**Didn't do much to this chapter...yay pretty soon I'm going to start up on my work! **

_Emily_


	17. Chapter 17

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi went out into the living room and met the others. Kakashi sat down and started to eat with everyone else as they discussed strategy. They needed the quickest and safest way to Konoha. Sasuke wouldn't be able to travel fast nor for a long period of time. They needed to divide up the travel; they had found a map in the cottage and now they were trying to find the best solution.

"Why don't we figure out the fastest way there by land? Then we can figure out how many days it'll take to get there with Sasuke's condition." Shikamaru finally said after some heated discussions were taking toll.

"How is his condition?" Tamari asked

Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi. Over the last week Kakashi had been the only one to have seen him.

"Physically he's getting better his body is still weak though so we need to take it slow. Which means we won't be able to run and there will be frequent breaks. So which ever route we pick it'll take twice as long."

"How is he mentally?" Gaara asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I removed the collar and before you ask no he didn't ask me to." Kakashi said

"I thought you said it was best to wait, let him come to us." Neji said

Kakashi sighed and began to rub his eyes moving his headband up slightly as he did. Exhaustion was pulling at him and it was beginning to show.

"I did say that, but then I looked at it from Sasuke's perspective. We can tell him that he's not worthless; we can tell him that everything Orochimaru told him is wrong. It won't do anything if he's still got that collar on. Actions speak louder then words so to him by leaving the collar on it's like we consider him less then us. It puts us in the same boat as Orochimaru. Now the collar is gone and his neck needs to be looked at when he wakes up. With that collar gone I'm hoping he can see that Orochimaru was wrong and that we aren't like him." Kakashi said

"How bad is his neck?" Sakura asked

"It's not as sever as all of his other injuries. The spikes weren't very thick so they didn't do much damage. He has puncture marks an inch apart all around his neck. It's also raw and red from having the collar so tight and on for so long." Kakashi said.

"It could have been worse we had no way of telling how long and thick the spikes were." Sakura said

"So what we need then is a route that's fast, but has places to hide from enemies and the weather. There's a trail that is full of caves and fresh water supply all the way. Then we can cross over to the end of the forest on the outskirts of the fire country." Shikamaru said.

"How long will that take?" Neji asked

"Usually three days by walking. So with Sasuke's condition you're looking at six days roughly." Shikamaru said

"The caves are good, but they also pose a threat you don't know what could be hiding in them." Gai said

"I agree the problem is the weather some of the locals have mentioned that this is the rainy season. They said it rains twenty days out of the month. We'll need the caves to keep out of the rain till we're back in the fire country." Shikamaru said

"Expect if we get attacked or ambushed by enemies or animals. We don't know what condition those caves are in." Tenten said.

"Sasuke shouldn't be in the rain it's too risky." Gaara said

"Is it really that risky?" Kiba asked

"With Sasuke's condition he's more in danger to hyperthermia, phenomena, fever and the flu. It's best to keep him out of the rain." Sakura said.

"What are the odds of it raining, we've been here all week and it hasn't rained yet." Kankurou said.

"Well the locals say ten days a month it doesn't rain so we only have three days of no rain left. Though that doesn't mean it won't rain because there's still the rest of the month. Meaning pretty dam good." Tamari said

"We also need to consider where Orochimaru may have his men. We don't know all the hiding places he has." Tenten said

"Maybe we should ask Sasuke?" Lee said

"We can't ask that of Sasuke." Naruto said

"Ask me what?"

They all turned their heads to see Sasuke standing there; he was leaning against the side of the door frame. He looked better, but you could still see the exhaustion in his face. Kakashi was first to speak.

"You should be sleeping."

"I was it's been a few hours."

Sasuke's voice was soft and rough still, but the coughing and stuttering stopped. So they took that as improvement.

"Come sit we're trying to figure out the best way to get back home."

Sasuke began to move over to the couch where Kakashi was. Sasuke sat down and brought his knees up to his chest. He was still sore and dizzy, but he did feel better. Sakura came up to him once he was seated and started to look at his neck. She began to heal what she could then wrapped some bandages around his neck to prevent infection. Once she was finished and satisfied she went back to her spot.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Gaara asked

"Better still dizzy and a little sore, but definitely not as bad as it was. Thanks for not leaving me there."

"We weren't going to be leaving you there Sasuke. No way were we leaving you there." Naruto said.

"Did you figure out a route?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was trying to get his mind back. If Sasuke could focus on getting home then he wouldn't have to focus on what happened.

"We have one idea to go on the trail that's full of caves. The locals say it's the raining season so the caves would be good for the cover. Then we can cross over into the forest of the fire country." Kakashi said

"The problem is we all don't agree that the caves are the safest place to be. Not only that if it's the rainy season won't it always be raining?" Shino asked

They hadn't thought about that even if they were to hide out in the caves during the worst of it. They would still be stuck in the rain regardless of which route they took.

"So we're stuck in the rain no matter what we do wonderful." Naruto said

"There is one way to avoid the rain." Sasuke said

"What do you mean there's no way of leaving the village without the chances of rain. We have to go through this country to get to Konoha. The caves are the fastest way out of the country Sasuke. There is no other way." Kankurou said

Gaara had been watching Sasuke since he came out of the room. He could tell he was trying to be okay with everything. Though his eyes said otherwise he was nervous, scared and extremely uncomfortable around this many people.

"You know something." Gaara finally said. They all turned their attention to Gaara for an explanation.

"You know something." That's all Gaara would say he knew Sasuke understood.

"I read a lot it was all I really could do. There's a secret passage or tunnel I guess you could call it. It's supposed to go all around the world there's only one place that has the secret entrance. Sound Nins or anyone else for that matter won't go into it assuming they could find it. It's believed to be haunted and full of traps. The only safe way through it is by following the hidden riddle. If you decode the riddle correct then it only takes less then two days to reach Konoha."

"Well that sounds dangerous and non-existing." Kankurou said

"How would you know?" Naruto asked

"How could I not believe that? You really think there's this secret place underneath the earth that takes you anywhere in the world?" Kankurou said

"Why not it must exist for someone to have written about it. Haven't you ever wondered if there were secret places?" Naruto asked

"No I haven't and it still doesn't change that it's dangerous." Kankurou said

"It can't be anymore dangerous then it would be walking in the open and rain." Sakura said

"Expect no one has been there." Lee said

"If no one has been there then who told the stories?" Shino asked.

"I think it's a myth just some old bed time story." Ino said

Everyone was arguing except for Gaara he was watching Sasuke. He didn't say anything he just listened to everyone else talk.

"You've seen it." Gaara said to Sasuke then everyone went quiet.

"It's said that once you get past the riddle all the dangers are done, because the riddle leads you to the temple. You go through the temple and follow the map to the city you need. There's a hidden door in each village that can only be open from inside the temple." Sasuke said

"Have you seen it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Orochimaru was looking for it. He must have known I was reading about it, because he brought me with him. He thought it was in this country of lightening and it is. Only he never found it said the translation must be wrong. It wasn't though I just didn't tell him where it was." Sasuke said

"Where is it?" Kakashi asked

"In the graveyard there's this monument and a tomb is inside. The tomb is over three thousand years old it's the tomb of the original seven. The original seven were the rulers of the temple. When they died the villagers wanted to use their bodies to protect the entrance."

"You didn't tell Orochimaru?" Neji asked

"I didn't know what he wanted to do with it. If he was able to get past the riddle there's no telling how much destruction he could have done." Sasuke said

"Do you remember the riddle?" Shikamaru asked

"Down in the depths of the dragon's keep; through fires eyes the tiles show. Three times it drops that mark our place. The crystal eye left complete will show you the way through the darkness of blinding light." Sasuke said

"Oh ya that sounds safe." Kankurou said

"If you follow the riddle right then it's perfectly safe. It's also the fastest way to Konoha and no rain." Sasuke said

"Do you know what it means?" Shino asked

"The dragon's keep is the tomb, that's what it was called by the locals. The rest you need to be inside to decode." Sasuke said

"So what do we do then? We have two choices now the caves or this secret temple." Neji asked

"Pros and cons?" Kakashi asked

"Well con for the cave is the rain. No rain for the temple is a pro." Neji said

"Con no ones ever been in it we don't even know if we can decode the riddle." Kankurou said

"Pro there wouldn't be any enemies so no fighting in the temple." Shino said

"How many enemies could there really be though?" Kiba asked

"The lightening county is native land. There's exotic wildlife, there's seventy- eight different tribes and their traps. Plus the neighboring villages have their patrol out and the sound has a small hide out just outside the village. This area isn't at peace ether so there's numerous wars going on in this area currently." Sasuke said

They all started at Sasuke.

"I read a lot remember."

"So how many wars are going on now?" Kakashi asked

"I'm not sure last month there were eight; I haven't heard about any of them ending." Sasuke said

"Well that just made our decision easier." Kakashi said

"We're going through the temple." Gaara said

* * *

**YES! Now this next chapter will be my work, but I'm going to try and finish 'Regret and Forgivenss' before I get to work on this! So it may be quite some time! Just to warn you!**

_Emily_


	18. Kopacans

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I offically start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Sasuke led the other to the grave yard, he finely limped up to a large tombstone that had an angel with a skeleton face on top of it. He knelt down beside it and the others watched him.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"This is it." he said and pulled out a razor and cut his palm and squeezed his hand into a fist getting blood to cover his hand.

Kakashi looked at him surprised, he had thought Sasuke had gotten rid of the razor.

"Okay stand back." Sasuke muttered and wrote some blood onto the bottom of the tombstone and then performed some hand seals.

He said some unknown words and then stood back as the platform of the grave started to shift and shake until it started to move to the side revealing a large hole in the ground with stairs going down.

It was dark, nothing but blackness. Kakashi looked at the rest of them.

"Alright people let's go." he said.

"Right. We need to get out of this rain." Gai replied.

And with that they all started down into the dark tunnel.

**~XXX~**

They had been walking for what seemed like hours Kakashi was now carrying Sasuke because his student had worn his weak body out from all his walking.

Ino suddenly turned around and gasped when she thought she saw something.

"What is it Ino?" Choji asked her.

"I-I saw someone." she stuttered.

Kakashi turned around as well as everyone else. They watched as someone started walking out of the shadows.

It was something they'd never seen before. It was a person with a mask that looked like some sort of ancient native mask with feathers on the top of it, they were wearing hardly any clothes and wear carrying spears.

They all stared for a few minutes before more of the people showed up and the first one they saw spoke to them in a language they did not understand. Sasuke had awoken from his nap in Kakashi's arms and looked at the situation.

"Kopacans." he whispered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kopacans...they were thought to have been killed by the warring tribes. I guess they survived. These were the first natives to the temple, they're cannibals that hunt whatever they can find, even other humans that trespass into their homes. Their ancient jutsu techniques are unknown." he rasped.

"I suppose we should get ready for a fight then?" Kiba asked.

"Probably a good idea." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura took a step forward and a tile moved beneath her foot, an arrow came flying at her from the side and would have hit her had Naruto not grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

A rain storm of arrows started coming out of the walls and shooting at them.

They all did their best in blocking them until finely the arrows stopped. One of the Kopacan natives looked at another of his kind and started talking to him in what sounded like an angered voice.

The other native looked at them and lifted his spear. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gai all got in front of the others ready to fight.

The angered native put his hands together and started to preform some weird symbols with his hands. He put his hand up to his mouth and a jet of water mixed with lightning came flying at Naruto who quickly ducked and gathered a Rasengan in his hand.

"Kakashi sensei...what kind of jutsu was that!" Sakura cried.

"I-I'm not sure. Everyone be careful." the Jonin said as he held Sasuke protectively.

Naruto ran forward and unleashed his Rasengan into one of the Kopacan native's chest sending him spiraling backwards. 

**"Rasengan!"** he cried as the man was blasted backwards.

The other natives looked angered that their comrade was struck down and they all got ready to fight the group of Shinobi. There were not that many of them to be honest, only ten.

Five of the natives ran forward with their weapons drawn and Choji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Tenten drew theirs and clashed with them to try and hold the cannibals off. The other five started to preform jutsu seals and the group waited.

Sand started to rise from Gaara's gourd and one of the natives who looked like the leader held out his hands and shot high volts of electric chakra out of his hands.

Gaara's sand went underground then came up and from the ground and trapped the leader Kopacan in a giant sand prison. 

**"Sand prison! Sand Burrial!"** he shouted in his gruff voice.

The prison exploded leaving the leader on the ground covered in sand but he wasn't breathing.

The natives seemed angry and one of them put some hand seals together then slammed a hand on the ground in a summoning matter.

Three creatures that looked like black wolves with large bony wings that were covered in bright blue flames appeared. One of them let out a loud howl and then they charged at the group.

Kakashi handed Sasuke to Kankoro and charged up a lightning blade. Sasuke watched with horror.

"Careful. They're called death hounds, if they bite you it rips out your soul." he shouted.

"Well that sounds lovely." Kankoro said sarcastically.

* * *

_Here's a short new chapter for you guys...I hope I'm doing this okay. _

_Emily_


	19. Grave Yard

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi stared as one of the death hounds ran at him he formed a few hand seals and put two fingers to his lips. 

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** he yelled and exhaled a bunch of flames onto the wolf but the wings of the animal absorbed the flames and it was unharmed.

"Try and disable its wings...that's its source of power." Sasuke said weakly.

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto cried sending the native that had summoned the deadly creatures into a wall so hard that its spinal cord snapped in two.

Kakashi then drove a lightning covered hand into one of the wolves' chest killing it instantly.** "Lightning Blade."**

**"Hidden Jutsu Insect Bog."** Shino said calmly as he used his insects to try and take away some of the hound's chakra.

The last native looked at them and formed a large series of seals before looking strait at Sakura, and opened his mouth and lightning and orange flames shot out of its mouth, and before Sakura got the chance to move out of the way the dancing fire hit her and covered her whole body while her body itself shook and spasmed violently from the electricity.

Then the pink haired Shinobi fell to the ground her eyes empty of all life.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried and his eyes turned red as three orange chakra tails appeared behind him when the fox's chakra started to bubble up from his skin.

"What the hell kind of jutsu was that?" Gai yelled in shock and anger.

"I-I'm not sure." Neji answered.

"Whatever it is we have to finish this before anything else happens." Gaara said firmly.

"S-Sakura..." Sasuke stuttered as he struggled against Kankoro who held onto him tightly.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he tried to get away so he could go to Sakura's body.

**"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"** Temari said and with one wave of her iron fan created a tornado of sharp scythe blades that hit one of the death hounds and tore it to shreds.

Naruto looked at the native who had killed Sakura, his chakra flared again and he went into his three tails form and ran forward after gathering a glowing redish purple Rasengan in his hand.

**"Rrraaaagghhh! Rasengan!"** he yelled and hit him in the chest sending the man flying back with a gaping hole in his chest.

**"Sand Prison! Sand Burrial!"** Gaara growled gathering the last two death hounds into a prison and crushed them by making the prison collapse.

Naruto went back to one tails form, he was still angry and he couldn't kill his anger to release the fox's power and stop using it.

He took a glance at Sasuke who had just now started to struggle violently in Kankoro's hold.

"H-Hold still!" the puppet master cried.

The blond could see tears in his former comrads eyes but he was refusing to let them fall, he himself had his own tears, only he wasn't holding his back as they flowed freely from his red Kyuubi eyes.

"No! Sakura!" Sasuke finely screamed and used his heel to kick Kankoro in the shins, making the puppet master drop him on the ground where Sasuke quickly scrambled over to Sakura's dead body and picked her up holding her close to his chest.

"No...no, no, no...NO!" Sasuke sobbed as he finely let his tears go as they dripped into the pink haired shinobi's hair.

Naruto walked over to his grieving friend and kneeled down, he hesitated before hugging Sasuke from behind.

"N-Naruto...she's...she's...dead!" he cried loudly.

Naruto let out a small sob at those words.

"T-This isn't fair..." Sasuke continued.

Kakashi walked over to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I know you two are upset, but we need to move." he said softly.

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke set Sakura down on the ground and wiped at his tears, then the blond helped the young Uchiha up and they started walking again.

After a couple hours of walking they were all exhausted both from the fight and the long walk without rest, Sasuke in particular due to his weakened state had passed out and now was sleeping in Kakashi's arms while the Jonin carried him, every now and then they would wake him so he could decipher the ancient writing on some of the walls for them, then he'd fall back to sleep.

As they were walking they found that the farther they walked into the tomb's corridors, the darker it got.

They all kept going though until finely they all heard TenTen give a surprised gasp causing all of them to turn to her.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"L-Look..." She siad pointing to the wall of the corridor where there was an old skeleton lying there with a sword sticking out of the ribcage.

They started to look around and they saw the hallway was littered with skeletons, but they kept going until that was Chouji let out a groan as he spotted something hanging from the cieling, they looked up towards the tall cieling and saw skeletons hanging from the cieling as well.

"C'mon guys. We need to keep going." Kakashi spoke as he carried on walking down the tunnel.

* * *

**Spooky no? It's going to get worse next chapter...**

_Emily_


	20. The Legend

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Eventually the group made it out of the catacombs and to an underground temple.

They had been walking the whole time and they still hadn't stopped to rest and now they were even more physically drained.

Asuma was now carrying Sasuke since Kakashi had almost dropped him from his arms falling asleep and now he was getting tired as well.

They found the tombs had more writing in it than the tunnels and finely they came to a massive room with that looked like some sort of ancient arena.

They stopped when they saw more skeletons scattered about the floor.

The room was ginormous it had to been at least 400 yards it was gigantic they couldn't believe how big this supposed stadium was.

The skeletons with weapons in their hands and some with weapons in their chest, heads, or stomachs, was quite unnerving making the Shinobi wonder what had killed all these people.

There was blood stains on the ground in random places, but it could hardly be recognized as blood because it was so old.

They looked in the center of the room and saw a large stone archway that looked like a door.

It was also glowing a bright neon blue chakra, but they didn't know whose chakra it was.

Finely Shikamaru spoke up. "Asuma sensei...there's something strange about this room. Do you feel that chakra?"

"I do. It so foul and I can feel the blood lust in it." his teacher replied.

"I think we should get moving...I don't think we're alone in he-" Suddenly there was an echoing scream, it sounded that of a little girl being killed and it echoed through the large room and through their ears.

Sasuke heard this and jerked forward in Asuma's arms accidently making the man drop him. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"N-No...it's supposed to be dead. I read that it was dead..." he whispered.

"Arrgh! What the hell is that?" Naruto cried.

Kakashi covered his ears as well before speaking, "It's some sort of genjutsu..."

The scream stopped, then another one sounded.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a concerned look upon his face.

"Sasuke? What is it?" he asked as he watched Sasuke stumble over to the south wall which had a bunch of candles lining the wall and writing underneath it.

"I...I don't think that thing was a legend anymore..." Sasuke whispered.

"What was a legend? Sasuke what does it say?" Gaara asked covering his ears as a third scream echoed through the gigantic stadium.

Sasuke grabbed one of the torches attached to the wall and held it over the writing with a shaking hand, he started to read.

_'And thus the betrayer Draconis, was plunged into the darkness of his sins, he was punished by the angered gods above with a forbidden curse. The curse turned him into a monsterous demon. THen he was banished from the temple and forced to live an immortal man, a man wiht the curse from heaven and hell. Though he still held the optical kekkai genkai . The Rakigan, his opitcal powers so great, his anhanced jutsu, his immortality, his hate and need for vengence towards the curse and the people who banished him. With these three weapons he returned to the temple and slaughtered the one's responsible. He continued to live at the temple after killing every inhabbitant he could find. He tortured them into insanity before he killed them. The demon left the temple one day after forty five years after his massacre of his old home's inhabbitants the rest is unknown...'_

The other shinobi stared at Sasuke, who looked scared.

"Well that sounds fun." Kiba muttered sarcastically.

Chouji let out a snort, "Yeah, now we got to watch out for an immortal blood shedding loonatic."

"I think we should leave...this sounds too dangerous Kakashi." Gai suggested.

"I agree. Let's get going gu-aargh!" Kakashi suddenly groaned as the scream sounded again only this time it was louder.

Everyone covered their ears and Sasuke looked horrified.

Then the torches around the room suddenly went out as a random draft went through the room. The room was now pitch black and nothing could be seen.

The scream went off again and then they looked at the corner of the room when they heard the sound of a fire roaring, then they to their surprise saw the torch hanging on the wall, above the south eastern corner of the room lit up again but the flames were a bright green that showed off a green glow.

They heard laughter and then an erruption of fire came out of the ground in the lit up corner of the room.

They all watched fearing that this creature might take it to their demise.

* * *

**This is where it gets good. I promise.**

_Emily_


	21. Draconis

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

They watched as out of the green fire walked a man.

He walked into the green torch light and looked at them.

He looked from Ino to Kurenai, Gai, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankoro, then to Sai.

The mysterious being continued to look at them, he hadn't spotted Sasuke near the south wall by the strange writing on the walls yet, but its eyes hovered when they passed Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi.

"Well...it looks like I have some guests. I haven't seen a human in amost 3000 years...you two." the creature said then pointed at Gaara and Naruto.

"I can feel two of the tailed beasts...Shukaku and...Kyuubi. You are carrying the first tailed beast...and you. You are carrying the nine tails." it said.

No one said anything they just listened to what it had to say.

"And you three...you have kekkai genkai like me...you two are from the Hyuga clan, which would me you have the Byakugan. And you...I am uncertain why or how...but you have the Sharingan in one eye."

They looked at this strange man he had blond spiky hair, he was wearing black chest armor with blue symbols decorating it, he had shin guards and the rest of what he was wearing was cloaked and tattered.

He had green glowing eyes that had black slits in the center for pupils and he had a scar running across his whole jaw.

"Y-You're Draconis aren't you..." Sasuke suddenly spoke, startling the demon who hadn't noticed him.

The demon looked to the south side of the room and took in Sasuke's features, it was hard in the dark so he performed some hand signs and the torches came back on.

He looked at Sasuke who stared at him incredulously, then a scowl crossed his face when he observed him.

"You...you are the spiting image of Madara Uchiha...you look and smell like an Uchiha...you are from the Uchiha clan aren't you boy?" the demon snarled.

Sasuke swallowed but activated his Sharingan to prove to the demon that he was an Uchiha heir.

"Yes. I am." he said.

This caused the demon to become enraged and he let out a small growl, as he opened his mouth, two snake like fangs sprouted from his upper gums.

"It is because of the Uchiha clan that I was banished...it is the Uchiha clan that got me this miserable life. I want to fix this problem...pity I have to kill my new friends so soon." it said as it removed its cloak and its shirt, blood suddenly sprayed everywhere as bones sprouted from his back revealing long wings.

The bones caught with green fire and claws started to grow from his finger nails.

Sasuke took a step back and the demon started to advance on him, the young Uchiha deactivated his kekkai genkai. Kakashi suddenly jumped in front of Sasuke and got into a fighting stance.

"No. We want no trouble." Kakashi spoke.

"Get out of my way and I'll spare your life." Draconis growled.

Kakashi lit up a lightning blade and got ready to attack if the demon came any closer.

Asuma and Gai got beside him in case he needed help.

"You pathetic mortals you cannot kill me."

The demon's eyes glowed brightly and he performed some hand signs and then spread his arms out like he was stretching his arms sideways, his large bony wings spread out and fire started to swarm around his arms as if the flames danced with percise control.

**"Ancient Forbidden Jutsu: Fire Devestation Dance!"** The demon growled and then thrust one arm out and the flickering flames that spiraled around his arms burst forward and turned into a raging inferno as the erupitng flames flew towards the group.

Sasuke was surprised but he reacted fast enough to grab Kakashi and Asuma and thew his still injured body to the ground to avoide the flames as he sheilded his head.

Everyone else followed the same movments while some others dodged the flames.

Kakashi finely stood up and glared at the demon as the flames came forward towards him.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke cried as his sensei stood up and formed some hand signs.

**"Water Style: Hand of Waves!"** the white haired Jonin yelled.

Almost instantly a jet of water came shooting out of his hand and collided with the destructive fire jutsu creating a fog of mist.

Draconis' other arm still danced with the fire and he threw his other arm out and the other flames came at Kakashi in an angry roar, Sasuke jumped up seeing that Kakashi was a bit drained from using his previous jutsu to counter such a strong ranked attack that was little known about, and he pulled his sensei to the ground, and activated his Sharingan.

"Time to end this! Die Uchiha scum!" Draconis yelled.

Sasuke looked up with a glare and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Draconis froze as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"Impossible...so young...yet he has already unlocked the secret to his clan?" it muttered.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait in update...really am. This was sitting nearly finished for a long time...the chapter anyways. Don't worry after Draconis is 'defeated' I will try and get it back to babylove's classic style the best I can! I promise!**

_Emily_


	22. The Fury of the Mangekyo

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"No way!" Naruto cried.

"Sensei...what's he doing?" Ten Ten asked her youth spirited sensei.

Gai however looked at her and shook his head, "I am not certain. You might ask Kakashi."

Ten Ten looked at Kakashi waiting for an answer but the man didn't say anything.

Finely Choji looked at him annoyed.

"Well?" he asekd impaitently.

Kakashi looked at him startled out of his daze. "Well what?"

"What is Sasuke doing?" Sai asked in his seemingly uncaring monotone voice.

Kakashi frowned and glanced back up at Sasuke again, he was picking himself up off the ground wincing however when he pushed with his arms placing pressure on his broken wrist.

He stood up glaring defiantly at the demon, on shaking legs he stood there with a death stare in his black eyes which to everyone's surprise, no longer held the look of fear, but the look he once wore long ago when he was on Team 7, that cold look of hatred of the need for vengeance.

They all continued to watch as their friend showed a more darker side to his personality, he continued to stare contently at Draconis and finely let out a cry and clutched his left eye before lowering it, revealing a trail of bloody tars leaking from it.

"Kakashi...look at his eye." Yamato whispered to the ex ANBU ninja.

"I know...he's stressing his chakra far too much." Kakashi muttered as he continued to watch Sasuke.

"Yo! Sasuke! Get back here. Let us deal with him." Naruto called.

"Stay out of this Naruto! I won't let anyone else die for me! Think of what this monster's people did to Sakura! I remember now...I never got the chance to tell her that I felt the same way that she did for me! While you expressed it all the time!" Sasuke growled irritated.

Naruto looked taken aback by this and was about to speak when the demon spoke before him.

"Hush now, little Kyuubi. It is his turn to meet his fate. Not yours." Draconis laughed not noticing Sasuke form some seals.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke exhaled a huge fireball towards Draconis and struck him hard in chest scorching half his chest armored chest plate, now getting the demon's attention.

"I'm just getting warmed up. What I have planned for you, you're going to wish you stayed wherever the hell you were before this." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said firmly.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled at the Jonin.

Everyone was shocked including Kakashi they had never seen Sasuke like this, it was almost as if he had a split personality disorder from all the trauma he had gone through with Orochimaru.

"You pathetic child. You think you can blink those pretty red eyes of yours and stop me? Think again." Draconis said and the veins by his eyes bulged out and outlined with black, they all watched as the demon's eyes suddenly turn a glowing neon blue with crosses in the center of them.

"Wait until your pathetic Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan meets the Rakigan of the Shina Clan."

"I'm not scared of you...monster." Sasuke snarled.

"You should be. You're a fool if you aren't." Draconis snickered.

"I'm not going to take your bullshit! Go cram it up your gloating ass!" Sasuke growled.

"Why you insolent child!" Draconis yelled at the boy.

The demon formed some hand seals. **"Lightning Style: Black Lightning Phoenix!"**

Sasuke stood watching in awe as a giant bird made completely out of lightning formed in the air of the giant arena like room, it dove down at him while letting out a loud cry as it started to get closer and closer.

Sasuke and the others stared at the magnificent bird for a few seconds before Sasuke formed his own seals and slammed his good hand into the ground.

**"Chidori!"**

A current of Chidori tore through the ground ripping up tiles and raising skeletons of the prehistoric people, Kakashi was surprised he hadn't known Sasuke could manipulate the jutsu he had taught him so well so precisely.

_'Its hard to underestimate this kid, he truly is a born genius...'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

The current of lightning came up and collided with the giant lightning song bird and they made a bright flash and both jutsu canceled out.

The demon glared at Sasuke. "Why won't you just die!"

Sasuke formed more seals before inhaling deeply, **"Fire Style: Great Flame Flower!"**

Sasuke exhaled several small fireballs that flew at Draconis who just smirked but was surprised when they landed that giant geysers of fire erupted from where the meteors landed.

One of them made the demon trip and then Sasuke's left eye started to bleed, "I've been stalling you..." Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Draconis asked.

**"Amaterasu!"** Suddenly black flames erupted on Draconis' chest engulfing him with the ebony flames. Draconis howled in pain.

"Woah! What is that!" Naruto cried.

"I'm not sure..." Kakashi whispered.

"This is the fury of the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled increasing the flames size and intensity.

Everyone stared at their former friend in surprise, this was not the same boy who they had known years ago...

* * *

**Sorry I had to continue from where I left off. No Boy No Cry will be updated soon promise!**

_Emily_


	23. Draconis' End

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Sasuke continued to let the black flames burn at Draconis until finely he became dizzy and let out a groan and collapsed to his knees feeling a burning pain in his red Sharingan eyes.

Draconis let out a manical laugh as the flames covering his skin died down until they extinguished. "Is that the best an Uchiha heir can do! You're pitiful!"

The demon formed some signs, looking at the weakened Uchiha with blood lust in his reptile-like eyes. "Time to die you arrogant brat..." he said as lightning surrounded his body.

**"Lightning Stlye: Lightning Choas Bind!"**

Sharp threads of lightning shot out of Draconis' hands and wrapped around Sasuke's body, binding his arms tightly to his sides, making it impossible to move, all the while the lightning burnt, and shocked the hell out of the poor boy while his body spasmed violently and his breathing became frantic.

"Now...to finish you off." Dranonis sneered.

He formed more hand seals and his hands formed a green fire like chakra that glowed around his hands and claws.

**"Ancient Forbidden Jutsu: Dark Fire Explosion!"** at that moment a giant wave of the chaotic green flames shot out towards Sasuke.

Before the flames could reach him, Sasuke saw someone jump in front of him.

They were all surprised when Gaara jumped out and raised his hands above his head, **"Sand Shield!"**

Sand instantly before anyone knew it had gathered up in front of the two and was standing between the two young men iand the deadly flames. Gaara continued to keep his sand up but glanced over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Naruto go! Now!" he ordered.

Draconis laughed bitterly at Gaara's attempts to help the Uchiha, with his other hand he sent a strong blast of high pressured chakra with a single seal and Gaara was sent backwards skidding across the floor.

Naruto got Draconis' attention when he let out a loud scream as he ran forward and grabbed Sasuke around the waste before pulling himself and his best friend out of the way.

"Fools! You will all die!" Draconis roared.

Three tails appeared behind Naruto as he lay Sasuke back down beside Kakashi sensei's feet, Naruto got down on all fours searing anger rumbling inside his body over and over,

**"Rrrrrraaaagh!"** Naruto yelled charging a glowing red Rasengan into his hand and running forward.

**"RRRRRRRASENGAN!"** he roared forcing the purplish orb onto Draconis' chest and sending the demon flying with the attack that sent him into the wall across the large stadium.

"Kyuubi! Get out of my way!" the demon ordered as it stood up again.

"No! You stupid jerk!" the blond yelled.

Draconis only laughed, "You do not scare me Kyuubi..."

"You should be! Sasuke is my friend! I will not loose him to a monster like you!" Naruto growled, baring his sharp fox-like fangs at the demon, while he glanced at Sasuke through the corner of his eye.

"Bring it little boy!" the demon cackled. **"Rrrraagh!"** Naruto yelled letting his tailed beast's chakra flare.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto through heavy lidded eyes.

Draconis glared coldly at Naruto. "You cannot stop me!"

"We'll see about that! I'm gonna knock you out!" Naruto said in a dangerous voice.

"You wish Kyuubi." Draconis laughed once again.

"Grrr...arrrrrgh! I'm gonna kill you!" the blond roared while he focused all his nine tailed chakra into his hand creating a bright red Rasengan with red streams coming off it, radiating off in shines of light.

The demon formed a couple more hand signs. "Be ready to meet your demise... **Forbidden Jutsu: Great Dead Soul Reaping Dragon!"**

A giant mist like dragon formed and it let out a roar as it charged at the son of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.

Naruto's body was surrounded in red chakra, with three tails behind him, while in his hand he held the Rasengan with most of the fox's chakra he could gather without loosing control over the fox.

Naruto ran forward at full speed and ducked underneath the mist made dragon and then struck Draconis in the chest.

**"Tornado Rrrrrrasengan!"** he roared letting the destructive chakra release onto the demon's chest causing the demon to let out a scream as it went flying across the giant stadium like room.

"Sasuke! Get back here! Don't use the Curse Mark!" Naruto heard Kakashi yell.

Naruto turned to glance behind him to see Sasuke running full speed at Draconis, his flame resembling curse markings spreading across his body rapidly. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled as his friend went into his Curse Mark Level 2 form.

With one hand Sasuke charged up a Chidori and aimed at the man's chakra points, **"Chidori Senbon!"**

Sasuke sent a horde of Chidori made senbon flying at the weakened demon.

The demon howled in pain when the senbon hit him, then his body was instantly paralyzed due to the lighting chakra the Chidori possessed.

Once Draconis was paralyzed Sasuke charged up the strongest Chidori gathered with his curse mark's power he could ever make and he ran at the man, black lightning dancing off his hand.

**"Chidori Lariant!" **Sasuke yelled as and struck the demon through the chest making black chakra come erupting out of his hand.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a wild fire in his eyes, "Now Naruto!" Sasuke yelled keeping his fist inside the demon's chest cavity.

"Right!" Naruto agreed, gathering another spiraling red Rasengan mixed with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra, he proceeded in running at the demon once more and then thrust his powerful ninjutsu onto Draconis' chest.

**"Rrrrrrraaagh! Tornado Rrrrrrrasengan!"**

The demon's body blew up into millions of sparks and smalll flickers of green flames as its pained scream echoed throughout the huge room.

Sasuke's hand was burnt severely during the explosion and he let out a cry of pain, clutching his bleeding and burnt hand to his chest.

They all looked at Sasuke watching him stand there on shaking legs until finely the boy passed out falling into a black void of nothingness.

* * *

**There we go...now I'll try and get back into babylove's style.**

_Emily_


	24. The Temple's Secret

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out kneeling next to his friend as the flames of the curse mark receded back to their place by his neck.

"Sasuke...wake up." Naruto said shaking Sasuke roughly, Shikamaru kneeled down beside Sasuke as well.

"He's out." the genies announced after feeling his pulse.

The Nine Tail's chakra disappeared back within Naruto's body and the blond continued to stare intently at Sasuke.

Kakashi came over to them and picked up the boy, cradling him in his lap while he examined his burned and blistered hand.

Now both the Uchiha's hands were hurt, the one with a shattered wrist, and the other with sever burns all around the wrist and forearm.

"Ino...how are your medical skills coming along?" Kakashi asked channeling some chakra over Sasuke's skin in case he would wake up and start to freak out, there was really no telling how Sasuke would act, and what just happened proved that the child was unstable.

"I'm doing okay, I-I'm not nearly as advanced as Sasuke was though." Ino stuttered.

"You'll have to do." Kakashi said calmly as he beckoned her over.

"Can you heal his hand for him?" Kakashi said gently cradling the boy's hand in his own gloved hand.

"I can try." Ino said softly as she walked over to the two.

Sasuke's eyes started to open and he felt a blinding pain in his whole body, his eyes widened in fear.

Nothing even close to what they had seen just a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said noticing that he was trying to push Ino away from him.

"N-No!" Sasuke cried trying desperately to crawl away but with both hands being severely injured it was useless.

Ino looked close to crying, she was worried. Split personality syndrome was a dangerous thing, and if Sasuke had developed that over his years with Orochimaru, then things would be very difficult for the boy to comprehend.

Sasuke was again starting to hyperventilate and Kakashi immediately went for using his chakra to calm him down, but it wasn't working this time, if anything it made him worse.

"Sasuke relax." Kakashi said pulling his student into his lap and holding him still while Ino attempted to heal him, channeling his chakra across Sasuke's sweaty skin.

Sasuke struggled as hard as he could but he could not get free of Kakashi's grasp.

Ino got on her knees and gently turned Sasuke's hand over in her own to examine it then, placed her hands above the young Uchiha's burnt hand and slowly started to progress in healing him.

Naruto and Kakashi watched as the blood and cuts disappeared as the wound started to seal shut.

Sasuke eventually wore himself out and he just sat there with his heart beating one-hundred miles an hours as his terror that they might torture him or beat him filled his mind.

"Sasuke, we are not like Orochimaru. We will not hurt you." Neji spoke in a quiet voice.

Sasuke sat there and trembled with fright, the very sound of that 'lie' terrified him.

"I'm going to put him to sleep. He's confused and tired." Kakashi said reaching behind the Uchiha's neck and feeling for the pressure point in that area.

Finely he found it, and he pressed into the tender place in the back of his neck making cartilage cave in and causing him to go still in his arms. Kakashi held Sasuke for a little longer while Ino healed his student's hand.

As he looked down at Sasuke's helpless sleeping form, a strange thought over came him.

_'He looks so perfect...so peaceful...it'd be nice to hear the little brat screaming at the top of his lungs for me to stop 'hurting' him...wait a minute...did I just think that? What is wrong with me? He can't take more pain, why would I of all people think of even harming him...hm...perhaps I need some sleep as well...'_ Kakashi thought.

The thought actually scared him, he knew he would never want to hurt Sasuke but for some reason he wanted to beat his head in with a vase. 

_'Maybe I need help...'_ Kakashi thought again.

"Alright guys, let's go. Sasuke needs some sleep, so we'll have to figure out how to get out of here by ourselves." Kakashi said.

They all looked up at the giant glowing blue archway.

Shikamaru was investigating it, running his hands over the glowing stone, until finely he called them over.

"Hey! Hey everyone come here! I think this may be that doorway Sasuke was talking about. It has the Hidden Leaf's symbol on it along with the Hidden Sand and Hidden Mist, and all the other village's symbols I can even think of."

Asuma started over to his geneis of a student and looked at the archway.

"I think you're right Shikamaru." Asuma placed his hand on the glowing stone, noticing the engraved symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village in the stone.

"We'll have to risk it...he can't hold out any longer." Ino said looking at her sensei with a firm look upon her face.

"Anyone have a clue on how to work it?" Lee asked.

"I have an idea." Kakashi said as he handed the injured Uchiha over to Gai and walked over to the stone arch, placing a hand over top of the symbol of Konohagkure, he channeled some chakra over into the crevices of the carving he spoke; "Land of Conflict."

There was a deep rumbling sound as the ground started to shake and by the south wall a door opened revealing a long dark tunnel.

That must be the door back to the Leaf." Shikamaru stated.

"Good then let's go, this place gives me the creeps." TenTen muttered.

Naruto helped Kakashi with Sasuke while they all headed towards the door, and into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I am without internet lately due to moving houses, so I have to type at school, hope you liked it.**

_Emily_


	25. Follow the Tunnel

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

They all continued down the tunnel, they had been walking for several hours now and they were all very tired, but at least they were tired and not wet from endless rain.

Gai was currently carrying the young Uchiha teen at the moment in attempts to give Naruto and Kakashi a break.

Sasuke still hadn't woken up from Kakashi knocking him out.

"We shouldn't have gone this way! I bet this was a trick we've been walking forever!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Techniquelly we haven't been walking forever, that would indicate that we've been walking our whole lives." Shino said in his quiet toneless voice.

"Shut up Shino!" Naruto yelled irritatedly.

"Wait!" Hinata suddenly cried as her Byakugan activated.

"What is it Hinata?" Choji asked looking at her intently.

Neji activated his Byakugan as well to see what his cousin was worked up about.

"A door." he muttered.

"Really?" Kiba asked as he got on top of Akamaru's back.

"Yes." Hinata replied in a relieved voice.

They all quickened their pace down the tunnel until they reached a dead end. Kakashi lit up the cave with a streak of fire from his mouth and inspected the walls.

"More carvings." He said aloud.

He placed a hand over the Leaf Village engraving and channeled more chakra through it.

The ancient looking wall started to tremble and then it lowered revealing a room like basement.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure, someone need's to scout about. To let us know the coast is clear." Asuma said.

"I'll do it." Gaara said seeing that no one was going to move.

Temari grabbed her brother's arm.

"No Gaara...me and Kankoro will go, you're the Sunagakure Kazekage now, we can't loose you, we'll do it." Temari said puling her other brother out of the safety of the tunnel and into the room.

"I'll whistle if everything is clear." Kankoro said as he and his sister disappeared into the room.

Temari walked into the room, holding a kunai at the ready if it was needed, she froze however when she realized something.

She had been in this place, one time with Gaara, Naruto and Sakura.

They were inside a basement, she looked a tthe east wall of the room and saw the Uchiha clan logo symbol painted on the wall.

Kankoro noticed his sister's hesitation and got a little confused.

"What is it Temari?" he asked.

"Me and Gaara have been here before. This is Sasuke's house, the basement. Naruto was having a bad day and Sakura was here trying to comfort him, he was hear looking for any clues as to why Sasuke had left the village. He said that no one ever comes in here, ever since the massacre, people have been afraid to go inside, even Naruto has never been inside the whole house." Temari whispered quietly.

"Really?" Kankoro asked.

Temari only nodded in reply as she walked into another room in the basement, she looked around the room, the walls were plain and white, it looked like a bedroom for a male ninja.

Above the bed, there were two brackets where a katana could be mounted on the wall, and on the east wall there were a couple drawings probably made by a little kid.

They were pictures of two boys, one taller than the other, and one who was short and looked a lot like Sasuke, on top it said in red crayon. ****

**_'Love you Nii-san!'_**

Temari looked up on the west wall and saw a family picture, it had a woman with long dark hair who had her arms wrapped around a teenage boy with long hair tied back in a pony tail.

There was a brown haired man who had a strict look upon his face and he was holding a more than likely five year old boy in his arms who looked like Sasuke.

She looked at the teenage boy in the picture, his face was slashed in with a kunai in the photograph. 

_'I wonder if that's Sasuke's older brother...'_ Temari thought. She heard her brother whistle, alerting that everything was clear.

Soon the rest of the group of ninjas entered the basement and looked around.

"Where are we?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked at the logo on the wall, "The Uchiha Compound?"

Kakashi nodded, "We're in Sasuke's house, in the basement...why would it lead here?" he muttered.

"I don't know but let's get him to a hospital." Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke.

"Right. He doesn't look so good." Kiba said.

"Alright team let's move." Kakashi said and he led the group up the stairs.

As they were passing into the living room they all froze when they saw a man sitting in one of the recliners.

Naruto and Kakashi glared at him and the blond pointed an accusing finger at the man and yelled, "You!"

* * *

**I know I'm cruel, cliffie!**

_Emily_


	26. Explaination

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"Kakashi, its been a while." a monotone voice said.

"You have some nerve coming back to the Hidden Leaf Village after what you have done, and here of all places, the place where you slaughtered them. Why are you here Itachi?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I paid Danzo a visit. I know more than any of you could possibly imagine." Itachi replied simply.

"What're talking about?" Naruto yelled.

"You see I've been keeping my eye on Sasuke for quite some time. I know where he's been, I know how he got there, I know why his so called solo mission went so horribly wrong, and how he became what he is now." Itachi explained.

"Woah wait a minute!" Kiba exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the brunette with a slightly annoyed expression.

"This is the great Itachi Uchiha? The man who killed his whole elite ninja clan in one night!" he asked as he got off Akamaru's back.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Clan hardly. The Uchihas were always a scheming bunch. A clan built on lies, pain, and despair. Did Sasuke ever tell any of you why I spun into a wreck that night?"

Everyone was silent, but one look at Kakashi was all Itachi needed.

"So...it's you, you're the one he's grown close to. I'm not suprised. If that's the case I know that at least you know something."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he's told me a little."

"Waita minute! You said that you've been watching him. Why didn't you help him?" Naruto suddenly yelled angrily.

The older Uchiha sibling actually looked taken aback by Naruto's anger and the statement. "It's complicated."

"Complicated my ass! Look at him!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke who was still unconscious in Gai's arms.

Itachi glanced at his little brother in the hot blooded sensei's hold.

"Its so plain and simple! You were not there! Even when he needed you!" Naruto accused cruelly.

Itachi's glance hardened and he turned his back on the group.

"Follow me." he said sharply.

Everyone got on guard if anything else, Kiba and Choji drew some weapons and Itachi's sensitive ears picked up the sound of scraping metal.

"I am not planning anything, I have no intention on fighting anyone." Itachi spoke in his calm voice.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder telling him to back down, which Naruto did reluctantly.

Itachi led them all to another bedroom in the basement that looked so unkept it looked like it hadn't been entered in longer than when Sasuke left the village.

There was a bed with sheets on it, and the moth eaten sheets were stained with a huge amount of old blood.

Kakashi had a horrified expression on his face.

"This is where it happened?" he asked.

Itachi just nodded turning towards them.

"I do not regret it...I always loved my otouto. Everything I have ever done was for his safety, but that night...that night I could not take it anymore. I had just come back from an A rank mission in the Anbu and I was tired. And I could hear yelling in the basement. I headed down to Sasuke's room and...that pig, I saw him on top of Sasuke..."

Itachi paused to take a deep breath. Everyone was surprise, the cold hearted Uchiha sounded like he'd actually cry in front of them, perhaps even the stone cold Itachi Uchiha had sustained some traumatization from the event that took place long ago.

"...Sasuke was naked and bound to his bed, a ball gag was shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet. Being raped by his own father, my father...that lying scheming bastard. I couldn't take looking at Sasuke's terrified and ashamed face anymore, I had to do something. So I took my katana and shoved its blade through Fugaku's chest."

Itachi looked at Sasuke again, and took a step forward Gai backed up so Itachi stopped.

"I never wanted him to go through that pain again. And I failed to protect him and see to it. I killed our mother for not even trying to help Sasuke, I always knew Sasuke was abused, but I didn't know it went that far. Being neglected by the village due to my abilties was bad enough."

Itachi looked at Kakashi with a pleading look.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at everyone else and sighed, "Gai hand him to me. The rest of you can go on home. I want to talk to Itachi alone." he said.

Gai did as he was told and Kakashi carried him into Itachi's room and lay him on the bed.

The rest of them left, and Kakashi sat down in a chair in the room while Itachi sat down in the other beside the bed waiting for Sasuke to wake.

* * *

**There we go, I know I've been workign on this one a lot lately, the others will be updated as soon as I can.**

_Emily_


	27. The Truth Revealed

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

"You could have stayed here Itachi...he needed you." Kakashi spoke firmly.

"I always doubted leaving him." Itachi whispered.

"Then why?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"I was ordered to leave. The Third told me I had to kill the Uchiha's to prevent war. The Uchiha's were plotting against Konoha. I was raised in a time of war, I couldn't see that many deaths happen again. I did what I had to in order to protect the village and above all Sasuke. My second mission that night was to slaughter my clan every last Uchiha. I had to plead with the third in order to get his word to keep Sasuke safe from harm." Itachi explained.

"You're serious?" Kakashi asked, he never knew that bit of information he wondered if Sasuke knew.

"I am currently working undercover for Konoha spying the Akatsuki organization from the inside. If they knew I was here, I would certainly be killled." Itachi added.

Sasuke let out a groan and started to stir and Itachi pulled his chair up closer to the bed Sasuke was lying on.

"Sasuke? Sasuke wake up..." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at Itachi then at Kakashi, then quickly at Itachi again and he sprung to his feet, looking angry.

"You! You bastard!" he yelled punching at Itachi who easily caught his fist.

"Calm down." Itachi said in his monotone voice again.

Sasuke's glare intensified and he swung his other hand but Itachi caught that too, and to Sasuke's surprise pulled him towards his own body despite Sasuke's struggles and pulled him into a hug.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I need to explain something to you, so just listen." Itachi said holding Sasuke tightly.

"Let me go!" Sasuke yelled.

"No...I need to talk to you, about that night long ago." Itachi said.

Sasuke froze instantly. "There...is nothing to talk about. You killed them in cold blood. Everyone in cold blood you lying murderer!"

"I was ordered to do it. Because they were plotting war against Konoha I was forced to kill them, even you. But I could not. I had thought I could, and I was going to but things went differently when I saw what our father was doing to you. Why did you not tell me he did that kind of stuff to you?" Itachi said.

"I-I was ashamed...I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." Sasuke whispered.

"I would love you no matter what, you are my little brother. War...war makes us see and do terrible things. I grew up during the last ninja war and I wanted to prevent that at all costs. Hurting our family was better than digracing it and ruining everyone else's families and lives. War is horrible." Itachi explained as he reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Sasuke's black locks.

"Why didn't you stay?" Sasuke whispered quietly.

"Because I was supposed to leave Sasuke. I was offically a criminal."

"But you were ordered to do it. You were following your mission." Sasuke argued.

"Yes but I still killed many ninja." Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked down. "He was still inside me, when you killed him...and, and he was covered in blood. He landed on me...I was covered in so much blood. I felt like I had done some of the killing."

"Sasuke listen to me. You were eight...and I was thirteen. It was hard on me, and I'm rather it have been me who killed them, than you having to bear the burden." Itachi said truthfully as he rubbed Sasuke's cheek.

"Please don't leave...stay here with me." Sasuke begged.

"I cannot. I have yet to find out when the Akatsuki plans to attack the village, but once I do...I'll come back. I promise Sasuke." Itachi said poking his little brother's forehead.

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi who let him go easily. "But you never keep your word!" he yelled irritated.

"I haven't...but this time I do promise, for you, I promise I will return. Kakashi will take care of you until then. Next time Sasuke." Itachi said leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead.

Sasuke looked at him with sorrow evident in his eyes.

Itachi formed two hand signs and his body turned into a flock of crows that flew out of the room.

Sasuke felt abandoned once again as some tears leaked from his onyx colored eyes.

Kakashi could clearly see how upset the boy was so he wrapped his arms around the teen's body in a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." he whispered softly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was tired, he had used strength in trying to fight his brother and now his body was sore once again.

Sasuke slumped against Kakashi listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm just afraid he won't come back..." he whispered.

"I know, but he has reason to come back now. You are that reason." the jonin reassured.

"I hope so...I'm tired, and I don't feel good."

"You wanna lay down?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just nodded in reply and Kakashi let go of him to help him lay back down, he pulled the covers over him and leaned down beside the bed.

"You aren't leaving are you?" Sasuke asked rather fearfully.

"No. No I'm staying right here, if I do go it'll probably be so I can go get something to eat or go retrieve a first aid kit so I can take a look at your wrist some more. Just go to sleep." Kakashi whispered.

"Okay." Sasuke whispered and with little difficulty closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, touching moment I know.**

_Emily_


	28. New Master

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi had laid in his spot on the couch for a couple hours, he had a strange heating feeling in the center of his stomach.

An evilness he was trying to resist.

He didn't know why all the sudden he felt like hurting Sasuke of all people, but he didn't like it he wasn't stupid he figured that Kabuto and Orochimaru had given him something to effect his behavior.

Why else would he have hit Sasuke after hearing he was raped by his own father?

He was sure that first thing in the morning he'd get looked at by Tsunade he'd talk to her about his feelings currently.

After laying for a couple more minutes he suddenly felt a strong desire for a certian someone, he couldn't contain the animal inside anymore...

**~Uchiha Manor (Itachi's Old Room)~**

Sasuke awoke later in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone crawling into bed with him.

Memories of Orochimaru and the Sound Village flooded his mind, his body tensed and he let out a whimper.

"Shh..." a voice whispered in his ear, he could feel the person's hot breath tickling his earlobe as the person gently nibbled on it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw it was Kakashi who was in bed with him.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered fearfully.

"Let's lay some ground rules down shall we?...first of all I am your new master."

Sasuke's eyes visibly widened at that statement.

"Y-You?" Sasuke asked weakly, he couldn't help but blush.

"Yes me...you do owe me after all...for getting your sorry hide out of the Sound Village. Second rule...you speak when spoken to and you call me master in my pressence only not in anyone else's...thirdly...tell anyone of our actvities when I am not around...and I will kill you." Kakashi said with a devilish grin on his face.

"W-Why are you acting like this?" Sasuke whispered weakly as he tried to sit up, but Kakashi held him down on the bed.

"Ah, ah...I'm not done." Kakashi said leaning down to kiss Sasuke who let out a small cry and started to struggle.

"Hold still slave...or I will hurt you." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke swung his broken hand at Kakashi who caught it and with one swift motion knocked Sasuke out with a hit to the neck.

Kakashi got off Sasuke and went to the garage where he then proceeded in looking for some items to subdue the boy so he could have fun with him.

He found some sturdy leather restraints used when caring for animals or cattle and then found some ducktape.

He looked around for anything he could possibly use to torment the boy further, he dug around through some boxes and to his surprise found an old box of sex toys that he assumed Fugaku used to use on Sasuke long ago.

He pulled the box out and was quite pleased to find some interesting trinkets within the box.

"Lovely." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

Then he looked around some more and found an electric zapping rod used for machinery and animals.

The long metal rod had round ball at the tip of it and had a switch for the power.

"Hmm...I wonder if I could find a charger...maybe I could use this." Kakashi thought aloud as he continued to dig around until sure enough he found a charging cord for the power tool.

"Hn. We'll have big fun with this." He stacked up the items he wanted in the box of toys and then walked back into the house.

He carried the items into the basement where he found Sasuke still laying on the bed unconscious.

He quickly undressed Sasuke then proceeded in strapping the boy down to the bed by his wrists and ankles and one around his seemingly impossibly skinny mid section to keep him from squirming too much.

He pulled off a long strip of ducktape and wrapped it around the teenager's head covering his mouth and wrapping it around until the ends of the strip wrapped around the back of Sasuke's head, sticking to his hair, which would pull uncomfortably when the boy would turn his head.

Kakashi smirked looking at his work and opened the box after hiding it from Sasuke's view by laying it on the floor.

He walked over to the wall with the electric power tool and plugged it into the wall using the charger cord and waited for it to charge.

"Mmm...you look so delicious lying helpless below me." Kakashi said to the unconscious boy.

Kakashi closed the curtains and locked the door, blocking any light that may shine into the room to add onto Sasuke's suspensful situation.

Kakashi undressed himself revealing a pulsing erection that was already wet with precum.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Sasuke, using his arms to keep himself suspended slightly above Sasuke's chest.

He leaned down so his face was by Sasuke's neck and started to lick the pale skin leaving trails of saliva, Sasuke's foot twitched slightly as he tried to jerk a leg free from the restraint.

He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't he looked down at himself and found his body totally nude with Kakashi licking up anad down his neck.

He let out a small muffled cry and Kakashi chuckled as he felt the teen's hips move with discomfort.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'm going to make you feel real good." Kakashi snickered as his tongue traveled lower, lower...lower until he came to Sasuke's left nipple which he took into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the pink nub grinding his teeth against it making tears leak from Sasuke's eyes.

"Now, now...do not cry Sasu-chan..." Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke felt a blush creeping across his face despite his tears. He hated to admit it but he did like Kakashi in this way, to a small sense. But this was rape...Kakashi was violating him. Despite the pleasure he felt, Sasuke above all was scared.

"Mmmppph..." Sasuke sobbed.

Kakashi got off Sasuke and on the floor again where he picked up two items from the box.

He picked up the duck tape as well and placed the two items on the bed, they had both had cords attached to them with a little dial thing attatched to it.

Kakashi placed both of the dials over each of the pink nubs on Sasuke's chest and then taped the dials over top of them.

He picked up the other part of the items and turned both of them on full power and Sasuke let out a muffled gasp as the dials that were taped onto his nipples started to vibrate quickly against tiny peaks on his chest.

Sasuke started to squirm and writhe with pleasure even though most of it was discomfort.

"See...it feels good doesn't it Sasuke." Kakashi whispered into the teen's ear.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried as more images of Orochimaru flooded through his head.

He was confused. Orochimaru's violation was always painful, it never felt anything like this.

But there still was pain to this, it wasn't physical though it was mental pain, like he didn't know if he was supposed to like it or not.

Sasuke's blush darkened as he felt himself getting unwillingly hard.

Kakashi chuckled, his Sasuke looked so cute like this, so sluty.

"Oh...but we're far from being done." Kakashi said as he unbuckled the restraints on Sasuke's legs.

Instantly Sasuke tried to kick but Kakashi laughed and caught his foot.

"Is that what you call ninja skills? I thought I taught you better long ago. Now...let's change your position." he said coldly.

He bent Sasuke's legs back underneath his body so his feet touched the small of his back, this was very painful, he was still stiff and sore from fighting that demon in the temple.

Kakashi strapped his ankles to the center of the mattress beneath Sasuke's body after spreading his legs far apart until he could see the pink hole of Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke's thighs trembled as he felt air brush against the forbidden area.

Kakashi pulled out a cock ring from the box when he thought Sasuke was about ready to cum and placed it around the boy's aching erection tightening it so he was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to cum due to blood flow.

Sasuke let out a small whine of disapproval and Kakashi shushed him,

"This is where it gets fun. Now if you'd calm down and stop that thrashing around, all those restraints would be completely unnecesary." Kakashi said getting off the bed and walking over to the electric rod which was fully charged, he took it off the charger and walked back over to Sasuke who was helplessly spread, ready for insertion and couldn't do a thing about it.

"Now...you might want to relax your body...or this is going to hurt, well its going to hurt either way. But relaxing would be a good idea." Kakashi spoke as he kept the rod out of Sasuke's view.

He kept the tool low against the bed's surface so Sasuke couldn't look over his body and see what he was about to insert into his forbidden orifice.

Sasuke squirmed trying to see what the object was but his erection which was aching and sticking strait up blocked his view allong with his swollen testicles.

Suddenly he felt an oblong object being pressed against his entrance and he let out a gasp.

It was suddenly pushed all the way inside him without warning, and then he felt it being shoved deeper and deeper within him with some sort of stick.

He could see Kakashi's hand wrapped around a handle grip of the object.

Sasuke let out a loud moan suddenly when Kakashi started to wiggle the rod inside him making his stomach roll and his belly tingle.

His blush darkened once again as he realized that he had moaned aloud and that Kakashi was grinning.

"It's alright, there is no need to be embarressed...you're supposed to enjoy it."

Sasuke let out a small moan as Kakashi, with his other hand started to stroke his penis which was complete pleassure mixed with agony, the build up in his penis was unbearable, it was so much that it actually was causing him pain.

Suddenly pure agony occured as Kakashi pressed the on button on the object and he felt himself being electricuted from the inside.

Sasuke squealed in pain and started trying to move his body away but the straps holding his mid section in place prevented it.

"I told you you need to relax." Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke was going mad, the vibrating on his hard nipples, the build up in his aching penis, the torment in his ass it was all driving him mad.

Kakashi turned the rod off and then on, off then on, he did this about eight times giving off some final shocks before pulling the power tool out of his student's anal cavity.

Sasuke felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at Kakashi with a begging look.

"Aww...alright, I guess I could do that." Kakashi said as he suddenly without warning ripped the tape from Sasuke's mouth also pulling some tufts of raven colored hair from his head rather painfully.

"P-Please...it hurts..." Sasuke sobbed helplessly as he glanced down at his pulsing erection and swollen testicles.

"I can help with that." Kakashi said as he leaned down between Sasuke's legs, and pulled the cock ring off of the boy's genital organ.

He wrapped his lips around Sasuke's cock sending Sasuke into a fit of bliss, he let out a loud practically endless session of moaning as his manhood was wrapped up in a blanket of heat from Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi started to relieve the friction builidng in Sasuke's dick as he sucked and swirled his tongue on the shaft until finely Sasuke came into the Jonin's mouth.

Kakashi then leaned up to Sasuke's face and grabbed his jawbone in a firm grasp, squeezing until Sasuke opened his mouth, the teen's eyes went wide with horror as Kakashi filled his own mouth with his own cum when he spat his semen into his mouth and quickly covered it with his gloved hand.

"Swallow all of it baby..." Kakashi said while he rubbed his nose against Sasuke's.

Sasuke shook his head in pitiful defiance as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Wrong answer." Kakashi said and punched Sasuke in the stomach knocking the wind out of the boy and making him inhale sharply and go into a coughing fit.

He still wouldn't swallow so Kakashi pinched the boy's nose shut until he finely swallowed his own semen.

Sasuke started sobbing endlessly he wanted to be let free of this bed, of this room, of his new master.

The little vibrators on his nipples were still driving him nuts and finely Kakashi reached down off the bed and picked up a large dildo vibrator, he without warning nor preporation except the blood leaking from Sasuke's ass from the electric shocker shoved it inside his anus all the way.

He turned it on high and Sasuke let out a shrill cry as pleassure filled him once more.

Kakashi only kept that in for a few minutes before pulling it out and replacing it with his own man hood which was quite large.

He thrust gently inside Sasuke, not hard and cruelly like Orochimaru, almost in a caring manner like one would a lover.

"Ngh! Oooooh...ah!" Sasuke cried curling his toes and digging his fingers into the sheets.

"Mmmm..." Kakashi sighed happily.

"Ah! Kaka...shi...ooooh harder..." Sasuke moaned as he thrust his hips forward trying to get more of the man inside him.

"Hmhm...impaitent are we?" Kakashi snickered.

"Oh god...feels...ooooh so good...harder...kashi...harder..." Sasuke continued.

"My, my...you really are a slut." Kakashi laughed as he picked up the pace a little, pounding into the boy, fucking him senseless.

"F-Fuck...oh god...sensei!" Sasuke groaned again.

"Hn...that's master to you my little pet..." Kakashi corrected firmly.

Kakashi was soon practically pounding Sasuke into the mattress, and Sasuke was moaning to be honest, like a whore, until finely Kakashi released his load into Sasuke's swollen puckered hole, painting his insides white while some of it dribbled out of his tight hole.

"Oh master..." Sasuke gasped, as he came as well since he had gotten hard again while Kakashi had screwed him.

"Hn. That's more like it..."

Sasuke was physically worn out from having being forced to have sex with his former sensei, he felt so tire, but right now he just wanted to be in Kakashi's arms.

He hadn't known that Kakashi cared that much that he'd actually want to make love to him, he would have asked him to, but he wasn't sure if his sensei shared the same feelings as he did.

But now that he knew he did everything would be fine.

He watched as Kakashi unbuckled all the restraints after taking the vibrators off his chest.

He cleared the bed of all the items he had used during their 'fun time' and picked Sasuke easily into his arms, and lay him flat on his back.

He got in bed beside Sasuke and wrapped an arm around Sasuke feeling physically tired from working hard on pleassuring the boy and fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled to himself, everything was going to be okay.

Little did Sasuke know that nothing would be okay as his world was about to turn upside down.

**~Uchiha Mannor (Itachi's Old Room)~**

It was early morning and Kakashi had a monster headache, he looked around he couldn't remember what had happened the night before.

He heard soft breathing beside him and he looked down by his chest from where he lay and saw Sasuke laying there.

His eyes widened larger than what seemed humanly possible as he remembered what had happened the previous night.

He looked around the room seeing sex toys, and an electric zapping rod, as well as leather restraints confirming his fears, he had raped Sasuke and tortured him.

"Oh my god...what have I done?"

* * *

**All of Kakashi's previous actions will be explained later on in the story I assure you that...**

_Emily_


	29. Feelings Revealed

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi shook Sasuke gently, "Sasuke, C'mon Sasuke wake up."

Sasuke let out a small groan and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Kakashi asked fearing the boy's reaction.

To his surprise though, Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah. I'm okay." he said quietly.

"Sasuke I am so sorry about last night. I do not know what came over me."

"It's okay..." Sasuke whispered feeling a blush creep upon his face.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke with disbelief.

_'Oh hell..you can't be serious...did he actually like me doing that to him? Surely not all the stuff that I did...I practically tortured him...what if he likes me like...wait...oh god...'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sasuke I did not mean to do that to you..." Kakashi spoke softly. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What? You didn't mean to?" he asked feeling horribly embarrassed.

"No I did not, just like I didn't mean to hit you when you told me your father raped you." Kakashi whispered softly to the teen.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I-I just thought that..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke...I hurt you...and I feel really bad." Kakashi announced trying to look Sasuke in the eye, but the boy wouldn't meet his.

"I-Its alright sensei...I um...actually...uh...enjoyed it...it didn't hurt near as bad as when...he would do it...I um...never knew that sex...didn't err...hurt...that it actually felt...um...good. You...you're much more gentler than they were..." Sasuke whispered averting his eyes away from Kakashi.

Kakashi was stunned, he hadn't known that Sasuke had developed those sort of feelings for him.

Kakashi always knew that he himself, wasn't attracted to woman, sure he'd mess around with some woman here and there, but mostly it was guys he was attracted to. But Sasuke, that was out of the question wasn't it?

After all he was underage. But he was quite attractive for his age.

"Sasuke...what I did was wrong...but from what I think your telling me...you want to be with me. Is that correct?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blushed even darker and nodded his head softly.

Kakashi gently slid a hand underneath Sasuke's chin so he would look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke again nodded.

"Alright, but I'm not sure that Tsunade would approve, or anyone for that matter." Kakashi said scratching his neck nervously.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke whispered.

"It means I could get into trouble, but we can give it a shot. But first I want you to know something, you do not need to call me master Sasuke. I am or will be if you want me to be, your lover...not someone who wants to cause you pain. Understand?" Kakashi asked as he lay back down beside Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded smiling happily, as he leaned forward towards his sensei.

"We'll take it slow." Kakashi whispered quietly.

He said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's still naked body.

Sasuke tensed slightly, and his body trembled with anticipation, Kakashi carefully and gently pressed his lips over top of Sasuke's and halted before kissing so he could wait for a reaction and wait for Sasuke to give him the approval that it was okay.

Sasuke did as Kakashi expected and squeezed his eyes shot before moving his lips against Kakashi as he started to continue the kiss instead of just giving approval to the man.

_'I never knew he felt this strongly for me...then again he is young and probably has never had sex after Fugaku or before Orochimaru so he probably has only been given painful ways to sex not the proper ways that give a person pleasure and a good feeling...'_ Kakashi thought amazed at how needy the boy seemed.

Kakashi started to return the kiss as Sasuke ran his hands over Kakashi's bare back.

Kakashi rolled over on top of Sasuke carefully being careful not to move to quick and scare him.

"Alright...you ready?" Kakashi asked as he spread Sasuke's legs after breaking the kiss.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi carefully and gently pressed against Sasuke's puckered hole with his middle finger lightly.

He looked at Sasuke who was still trembling with excitement and Kakashi was hoping that last night's actions wouldn't cause pain for regular sex so he decided he'd finger the boy a little just to be sure that there wasn't anything too wrong.

He slowly pushed his finger inside Sasuke causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise at the strange feeling.

Kakashi wormed the finger around inside Sasuke's tight cavity before bending it sideways and allowing another finger to enter making the boy whimper softly.

Kakashi made scissor motions with his fingers making sure to stretch Sasuke's hole as far as he could with his fingers before sliding a third one in and then pumping them in and out of the tight heat.

"I-Is that your fingers?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yes...this is how I prepare people, I don't want to just go ramming inside I could hurt someone badly. It feels strange at first I know, but when I find your prostate which is what I'm searching for right now...it feels really good." Kakashi explained.

"H-He never did anything like that, neither of them did...they just went for it." Sasuke said quietly.

"I know, but I'm different, like I said Sasuke I will be your lover if you want, but not someone who will hurt you." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded and finely just then Kakashi hit that certain bundle of nerves deep inside and he arched his back and moaned.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot." Kakashi said pressing against it with his middle finger causing the boy to arch his back even more.

"Alright, you ready?" Kakashi asked while he removed his fingers from Sasuke's slightly stretched hole.

Once his fingers were removed he placed his cock to Sasuke's pink entrance and pushed his way inside slowly to let him get used to it first, Sasuke instantly let out a small whimper before Kakashi slammed into his prostate making Sasuke moan with bliss.

"Ooooooh...god...Kashi..." the boy moaned aloud.

Kakashi smiled weakly, he couldn't believe the boy actually liked him like this, they would be able to make this work, he did love Sasuke to a point, but it take a while to get used to this type of relationship, even though secretly he had always found Sasuke quite attractive.

Kakashi leaned down to lay a kiss on Sasuke's jugular vein on his neck,

"See...sex doesn't have to be painful Sasuke." he said softly.

* * *

**So yeah, Sasuke thought he meant to do it, so now not only is it going to be a KakaSasu fic, its going to have yaoi in it, I hope you all aren't mad at me for putting it that way, I hope I didn't ruin the story for you all.**

_Emily_


	30. Confession

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

After the two had gotten done having sex, Sasuke had admitted to Kakashi that he never did care for women, but he never had a person that wanted to be with him because he was afraid they would find out that he was raped by his father.

After the talk they both had taken a nap before Kakashi got up and said that he was going to take Sasuke to a doctor to get his injuries looked at, and he needed to get checked out too.

So now they were both sitting in the hospital waiting room where they found Ino who was talking to them quietly.

Finely a nurse came out and spoke to Kakashi.

"You two can come on back now." she said politely.

"Thank you. See you later Sakura." Kakashi replied, Sasuke followed Kakashi and as they were passing the hall they came across Tsunade.

"Sasuke follow the nurse to the room. I need to speak with Tsunade alone for a moment." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded nervously and followed the young lady back to the room they were going to get checked up in.

"Tsunade Sama...can I talk to you somewhere private." Kakashi asked.

She lifted an eyebrow but nodded and walked into her office and closed the door.

"What is it?"

"I need you to check my body for any poisons or toxins that may make me do things that are out of my character. I have been, so angry lately...and last night I did something really bad." Kakashi said.

"Okay what did you do?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

Kakashi swallowed nervously he didn't know how to word this without getting in trouble.

"I raped Sasuke last night...and I hit him a couple days ago after hearing that Fugaku raped Sasuke when he was only a young child."

"Y-You what?" Tsunade gasped.

"I don't know, I-I couldn't control myself, I was gentle...sorta, I think there is something wrong with me, because lately all I've wanted to do is cause pain to Sasuke. I think Orochimaru did something to me when I was knocked out. Because I would never ever purposely want to cause Sasuke pain." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade looked down thinking, she couldn't press charges against Kakashi if he was being controlled, but she couldn't let it slide, she'd have to test his blood for anything out of the ordinary.

"Alright, follow me I'll test your blood." Tsunade said turning her back to Kakashi.

"There's more." Kakashi muttered softly.

The Hokage turned around with her hands on her hips. "What else have you done?"

"Nothing...its just, Sasuke admitted to me that he never was fond of women, that he never had found them attractive, he said that neither Orochimaru or his father had ever made sex pleasurable in fact he never knew sex other than that it was painful he never knew it could feel good, that they were far to brutal for it...he said that I was gentle and that he wanted to be with me. I was hesitant, I do like Sasuke like that to a slight extent, but I wasn't sure if you would approve of it...he is underage. But he insisted practically begging for me to be his mate. To be honest, I've known that I was not fond of women for a long time." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade looked away from Kakashi staring out the window,

"Are you sure you can handle this Kakashi?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

"Yes Hokage Sama. I will make sure that he is safe, and that nothing happens I promise." Kakashi said quietly.

"He's just a boy, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" she asked quietly.

"With all my heart Hokage Sama." Kakashi said.

"Alright then, I approve...but I don't want any accidents." she said sternly.

"I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want me to do." Kakashi said.

"Alright, let start that blood test then." she spoke as she put a hand on Kakashi's arm and used her chakra to search for any disruption in his blood flow.

"I found it." she said after ten minutes of searching.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I can understand why you felt the need to rape him last night, you have a strong hormone chemical in your blood stream." She said.

"Can you fix it?" Kakashi asked.

"Easily." was the reply he got. Her hand started to glow a dim green as she used her chakra to heal Kakashi and get rid of the chemical inside his blood.

Once she was done she moved her hand.

"Better?" she asked.

"I don't feel angry towards Sasuke anymore that's for sure, I'm more angry with myself though for doing that to him." Kakashi answered her question.

She nodded and looked at him with soft eyes.

"Be careful Kakashi." she warned.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Kakashi went to go find Sasuke and found him in the room waiting for him.

He was being seen by Ino who was bandaging his broken wrist and Kakashi could see that she had already bandaged his chest, but his body was tense, still not used to anyone's touch but Kakashi's.

Finely Ino was finished and she looked up at Kakashi.

"His wrist is almost healed, I was able to heal it some more, give it a couple of days and it should be fixed completely." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ino." Kakashi said politely as he walked to Sasuke and pulled him to his feet.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered as he turned towards the door.

* * *

**There we go I hope it was alright, now I hope that you understand why Kakashi was acting the way he was ealier, I hope I explained it enough.**

_Emily_


	31. AUTHORS NOTE READ PLEASE

**Authors note READ!**

* * *

After a slight argument I had with a reader of this story, I have come to the conclusion that I may have ruined the story completely, I just wanted to try something new with Kakashi x Sasuke stuff...so I decided to make them a couple, so my sincerest apologies if I made anyone angry, and they feel I totally blew this off, I am going to make an alternate version after I finish this one. So there, all is said and done, do not pester me about ruining the story, because I have apologized and said I will make a different version so there.

* * *

**Emily**


	32. One Year Later

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

It had been a year since Sasuke was saved from the Sound and since then Sasuke had recuperated nicely, he no longer flinched when someone tried to touch him, he even sometimes on rare occasions would talk about his experiences in the Sound, but when that would happen he still had the fidgeting problem.

Sasuke for the most part seemed like himself again like before he supposedly left Team 7 for his so called mission, only he didn't seem as lonely in fact he seemed quite happy now that he had someone to be with.

He was back on Team 7 but Sai had taken Sakura's place, so now it was a squad of all boys.

At first Naruto found it a little strange to have his sensei and one of his team mates being in a sexual relationship, and above all it was odd that it was Sasuke of all people.

Sai just was clueless and didn't understand why two boys were in a relationship, but he just ignored it none the less.

Naruto had also recently hooked up with Hinata from Kurenai's team.

Naruto too seemed a lot happier now that Sasuke was back and now that he had Hinata.

Sasuke while being on Team 7 again had quickly with much practice gained his ninja skills back and was in great competition with Naruto.

Itachi announced that the Akatsuki was going to make their move soon, so Itachi was going to come back real soon and help them fend them off after quitting the Akatsuki.

"Alright Naruto, ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Okay then...bring it!" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Right." Naruto said and instantly without hesitating charged up a Rasengan the lunged at Sasuke.

When Naruto was five feet away Sasuke charged up a Chidori and slammed his hand into the ground, **"Chidori Stream!"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped into the air upon seeing the Chidori snaking its way underground, towards him tearing up the earth in the process.

He avoided the Chidori and then came down hard with the blue chakra sphere in his hand which he thrust into Sasuke's chest. **"Rasengan!"**

Sasuke was sent flying into a tree but picked himself up off the ground. Sasuke formed multiple seals before putting two fingers to his lips, **"Fire Style: Great Flame Flower!"**

Naruto watched in awe as large fire sphereical fireballs came from Sasuke's mouth and when they hit the earth erupted into an explosive firey gyser.

Naruto had to quickly jump or be turned to ash by the flames, one of the fireballs erupted right in front of him, burning his leg.

"Arrgh!" Naruto cried as he kneeled on the ground feeling agonizing pain in his leg. The smoke cleared but Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Raaagh!" Sasuke's battle cry echoed throughout the area as he jumped out from the trees above and landed a spinning kick to Naruto's back sending the blond flying forward and to the ground.

"Oww...that hurt..." Naruto muttered.

"Sorry...you alright?" Sasuke asked extending a hand to help Naruto up.

"Yeah." Naruto replied taking hold of Sasuke's hand while he pulled him to his feet.

"Continue?" Sasuke offered.

"Sure." Naruto said with a grin forming some signs again. 

**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Instantly there were multiple clones of Naruto who ran at Sasuke surrounding him, making Sasuke have to start sending punches left and right to keep from being pummled by Naruto's shadow clones.

Sasuke suddenly got an idea, using his chakra to keep balance, he jumped on top of the lake in the training area, he knew Naruto would fall for this trick, then he could easily take care of the shadow clones.

As expected the shadow clones followd his moves, and Sasuke withdrew a kunai which he charged with his Chidori's lightning chakra and slammed the kunai into the water then jumped to prevent getting electrocuted, but the shadow clones hadn't been as lucky and they all disappeared.

Sasuke turned off his chakra control and plunged into the water after the Chidori had subsided and then jumped out of the water landing on the ground a few yards away from water.

Sasuke who had been sweating heavily from their work out which was why he had jumped into the water let out a sigh as he shook his hair dry.

"Wow, Sasuke...I didn't think you would do something like that! I mean I didn't even expect that. That was cool!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm drained, Naruto. Let's head back to the village." Sasuke stated and started walking.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke, when they go there, Naruto headed to his house, while Sasuke headed home to meet Kakashi.

He arrived at the house to find Kakashi lounging about on the couch.

"I'm home you lazy ass." Sasuke chuckled.

"Nice to see you too." Kakashi said as he took his Make out Paradise book off his face.

"How was training?" Kakashi asked.

"Good. Naruto's defenitely getting stronger everyday though."

"That's good, you two compete a lot though I notice." Kakashi said positively.

"Yeah, any word on my brother yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no not yet. But he said he'll be coming soon, so I imagine he will." Kakashi said softly.

* * *

**Hope I'm doing okay, and again I apologize to those who do not like the story anymore, so yeah. **

_Emily_


	33. Birthday Surprise

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

The two had gone to bed a bit earlier than usual, normally Kakashi would wait for Sasuke to fall asleep before pulling him closer to him, for some reason whenever Sasuke felt human touch while lying down, if he fell asleep his dreams would go far farther than just nighmares, they'd turn into hell itself as hte boy moaned and groaned, kicking and lashing out making it impossible for Kakashi to sleep without having to avoid fists and kicking feet.

However tonight was different, Kakashi was about to touch Sasuke when he assumed he was asleep and the boy muttered something in his sleep in a fearful sounding voice.

"K-Kakashi...n-no...don't leave me...i-it wasn't my fault...I wasn't strong enough to fight him...please don't leave me." the boy groaned.

Kakashi assumed the boy was having a nightmare that he left him so he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gently shook it.

"Sasuke wake up. You're dreaming...its just a dream." he whispered.

Sasuke continued to moan and groan and his squirming and writhing on the bed became so unbearable that Kakashi actually had to sit up to attempt to wake his young lover.

Soon Sasuke's moans turned to unbearably loud sobbing and muttering of 'Don't leave me...' and Kakashi felt horribly responsible for some reason.

He knew Sasuke was dreaming but he still knew that he was causing Sasuke pain in his dream.

"Sauske, c'mon Sas...wake up." Kakashi said pulling Sasuke into a sitting position to see if it'd help any after a few more minutes of coaxing Sasuke awoke from his dreams in the arms of his mate.

"Kakashi?" he asked tiredly.

"You were having a nightmare." Kakashi answered the question in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded, "Orochimaru came back for me, and you had been stabbed, and fatally injured. And...and, you left me...you died."

"Shh..." Kakashi said resting his chin on top of Sasuke's head,

"I will never leave you Sas. I promise, because I love you so much." Kakashi said.

Sasuke let a few tears fall and he leaned forward and kissed Kakashi's lips, the dream had been so horrible so real.

Kakashi returned the kiss and Sasuke rested his head against Kakashi's chest, "I love you too." he whispered softly his eyes widened as he realized something.

"Speaking of which...what are we supposed to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

Kakashi looked at him and grinned.

"Oh, I had an idea. A really good idea. But you'll have to wait til morning to find out what it is." Kakashi said rubbing his nose against Sasuke's.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll be here the whole night I promise." Sasuke nodded closing his eye lids and falling asleep again but this time he was nightmare free.

**~Konoha (Kakashi's House)~**

Kakashi was excited, he woke up before Sasuke did so the boy was happily curled up beside his chest.

He was excited to show Sasuke what he was going to have Sasuke do for him for his birthday.

He silently made a couple shadow clones who hovered over the bed ready to pounce and Kakashi retrieved their special items from underneath the bed.

He formed some hand seals and the shadow clones jumped on Sasuke startling him awake and making him cry out in surprise, the clones restrained him to the bed and Kakashi came into Sasuke's view while one of the clones muffled Sasuke with its hand. He crouched down on the bed,

"Relax Sasuke...I'm just showing you what we're going to do for my birthday is all."

Kakashi pulled out some leather restraints and buckled them around his thighs so they were spread wide open until Kakashi could actually see the pink puckered entrance.

Then he restrained Sasuke's arms and chest, and pulled out a ball gag.

"Open Sasu-chan." Kakashi whispered.

"No way are you going to gag mppph!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi shoved the blue ball into his lover's mouth and buckled it tightly.

Kakashi retrieved a large vibrator from the box and showed it to Sasuke.

"I bought this the other day." he muttered knowing this would drive the boy mad if he were to have it inside his ass all day.

He inserted the dildo quieting Sasuke and calming him down when it started to hurt a little.

He turned the vibrator on and pushed it in a little farther against Sasuke's prostate earning a muffled yelp.

Kakashi went to the dining room and got some red ribbon for wrapping gifts and came back to Sasuke who was struggling like mad realizing what Kakashi planned to do to him, leave him here until he got off work!

No way!

Kakashi wrapped the ribbon around Sasuke's hardening dick and tied it in a bow around it tightly.

"Well I'll see you my sweet gift, when I get home." Kakashi chuckled leaving the room.

* * *

**Well there we go, be ready for some hott steam sex later lol**

_Emily_


	34. Quitting The Akatsuki

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Kakashi walked into the village, he reported to the Hokage asking what assignments he had today.

He was supposed to investigate some crimes that had been created in the Konoha Forest, on his way there, he came across Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Yo." Kakashi replied with a wave.

"Where's Sasuke? Wouldn't he be with you right now? I mean it is your birthday. Happy birthday, wait does Granny Tsunade have you working assignments on your birthday!" Naruto asked talking one thousand words a minute.

"Thanks, but yeah Sasuke's a little tied up right now with planning my birthday so he kicked me out. Then I got assigned a job." Kakashi answered.

Hinata leaned against Naruto's shoulder and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, we were just heading home." Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright see you later." the Jonin responed as Naruto and his grilfriend started to walk away.

**~Konoha (Naruto and Hinata's House)~**

Naruto and Hinata walked into their house, feeling rather worn out from their mission they had just gone on together.

Naruto stretched and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Hinata agreed.

"Wanna go take a nap Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah. But we'll have to get up in a couple hours I have to go meet Ino at her shop." Hinata said.

"Alright." Naruto said and walked into their bedroom while Hinata followed him.

Naruto crawled into bed and Hinata lay beside him.

Naruto let out a sigh, and Hinata rolled over onto her side and started to gently kiss Naruto's lips.

"Oh you wanna play?" Naruto chuckled as she rolled over on top of him sitting on his legs.

Naruto sat up grasping her shoulders and started to plant kisses up and down her neck as he pulled her closer to him.

She started to ubutton his shirt, then his pants while he started to take off her bra and her shorts.

Soon both of them were naked and underneath the covers.

Naruto was on top of Hinata who was blushing like crazy.

Naruto slowly pushed his way inside her and she let out a moan at the feeling of him penetrating her walls.

"Oh N-Naruto!" she cried.

Naruto smiled happily as the two made love to each other, her finger nails scraped along his back drawing blood while he panted heavily while he thrust into her.

"N-N...ooooh...aruto! F-Faster..." she rasped.

Naruto nodded and picked up the pace and she felt herself orgasm when he came inside her filling her up with his seed.

Naruto panted for a while before rolling off of her and laying beside her, she scooted closer to him and started to kiss his chest and neck.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"I l-love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered with a blush upon her face.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and the two fell asleep in eachother's arms.

** ~Konoha (Konoha Forest)~**

Kakashi walked back and forth examining the crime scene, there had looked like there had been a struggle, because bodies littered the ground, painting it red.

He summoned Pakun to siniff for any traces of anyone near by and to Kakashi's luck his little dog picked up a scent that led him to a grove where he found an injured Sound shinobi, laying on the ground.

Kakashi walked over to the man and kneeled beside him, he was breathing but it was shallow.

"Looks like I found my culprit." he muttered as he handcuffed the man and lifted him up and started back to Konoha, where he took the unconscious Sound nin to the police station, he was going to find out why the ninja was here in Konoha.

**~Konoha (Hokage's Tower)~**

Tsunade paced impaitently as she thought of all the reasons Sound nin could be in the village.

"This is not good Kakashi..." she said looking at her best Jonin in the village.

"I know, what do we do?" Kakashi replied.

"I want high security placed on the village. Immediately." she ordered.

"Yes Hokage Sama."

"We do not know when the Akatsuki will attack, nor do we know for sure what the Sound Village wants and that is not something to be take lightly." She continued.

"Right, should I warn Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the woman.

"No. It's best not to, we don't want him to panic and run off. We need to keep an eye on him too though." Tsunade answered.

"Right, I'll alert security then." Kakashi said and hurried off.

**~Hidden Rain Village (Akatsuki Hideout)~**

Itachi snuck into 'Madara's' corridors, he had recently leaned that the man who had helped him kill his clan, been his sensei, created the Akatsuki, released the fox on the village, was not who he said he was. He over heard him talking with someone and it surprised him, Madara Uchiha was dead, and was his and Sasuke's great grandfather.

He had no clue who this unknown Uchiha was, but he wasn't keen on finding out, he had to get out of the base now before Tobi as everyone called him found out he was quitting, if he announced that, he would surely be killed.

There was one thing he had to do first, he needed to steal that scroll to prevent Tobi from having the ultimate weapon.

Itachi knew where the scroll was at and managed to grab it when a voice stopped him.

"Why Itachi...my boy, what are you doing in here? You know no one is allowed in my chambers."

Itachi looked, seeing that Tobi had brought Kakuzu and Pein with him.

_'He already knows my intentions...this isn't good...'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Quitting the Akatsuki? You should know better than that...you know the price for quitting Itachi..."

Tobi looked at Pein and Kakuzu. "Get him. Do not let him escape with that scroll."

The two of some of the most strongest Akatsuki members moved forward so fast Itachi barely had time to think, as he was being greatly beaten by Pein.

Itachi stood quickly after being blown back by a gravitational force from Pein. 

**"Fire Style: Roaring Flame Sphere!"** Itachi called after putting two fingers to his lips, exhaling a giant fire sphere that glowed red like lava the sphere almost hit Pein when the man held out his arms.

**"Almighty Push!"** he yelled and the fireball exploded on the strong gravitational force field like chakra around him.

Pein withdrew one of his stake like weapons and ran Itachi who formed some seals quickly. 

**"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"** he summoned a giant shark made out of water that flew strait at Pein who simply jumped over it and knocked it away with his gravitational jutsu.

Pein then out of no where appeared in front of Itachi kneeling down and jammed the stake into Itachi's ribcage in an upwards position puncturing his right lung.

Itachi let out a choked gasp and blood flew from his mouth, now he knew he would be no good in fighting the entire Akatsuki.

He formed some last hand signs and looked at Tobi.

"Looks like you're running out of tricks Itachi..." the masked man said.

Itachi completed the hand signs and his body erupted into a flock of ravens that flew out of the room and escaped from the base into the endless rain of the Hidden Rain Village.

"Damnit! Nagato gather the Akatsuki members and find him! Do not let him escape!" Tobi yelled.

* * *

**There I hope you pray for Itachi, something bad may happen if you don't...**

_Emily_


	35. Birthday Celebration

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Sasuke was in agony, his erection was begging for release as it pulsed harshly beneath the ribbon wrapped tightly around his dick.

Kakashi even took the liberty to tie in a bow.

"Mmpph!" Sasuke cried bucking his hips forward trying to let the ribbon slide off, if he didn't get release soon he was going to rip Kakashi's head off when he got home.

Then he heard the door open and Kakashi's voice, "Sasuke! I'm home!"

"Mmmm!" Sasuke cried in anger wanting release right now before he killed his lover.

Kakashi came into the bedroom carrying a cake in his hands.

_'That dumbass bought his own cake!'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Right where I left you." Kakashi chuckled walking in and setting the cake on the nightstand.

"Mmnn..." Sasuke grumbled as Kakashi started stripping off his own clothes.

He went to the kitchen, walking naked, and came back with some candles.

_'God he has no shame does he?'_ Sasuke's mind mumbled, he couldn't believe Kakashi just walked passed an open window completely butt naked.

"We can't celebrate without the candles can we?" Kakashi said lighting a long skinny candle and tipping it over his chest letting hot wax drip over his bare skin.

"Mngh!" Sasuke cried arching his back as the hot wax dripped onto his nipples.

He kept dripping the wax lower, and lower and was soon tipping it over the head of his already aching erection.

Sasuke wasn't too keen on feeling the hot liquid on his sensitive tip so he started to move his hips a little trying to avoid the wax.

When that happened of course Kakashi would, being the tease he was hold his dick in his hand and drip the wax onto it.

"Mmmmmm!" Sasuke cried, he was right when he figured that one wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Sorry..." Kakashi muttered knowing that that one in particular hurt like a bitch.

Sasuke glared at him coldly as Kakashi dripped wax onto his swollen testicles.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke let out a small whine trying to move his foot to motion to the vibrator which he wanted taken out immediately before the pulsing movements drove him mad.

Kakashi just chuckled at his lover and unbuckled the ball gag before grasping hold the blue ball in his Sasuke's mouth and pulling it out.

"What was that Sas?" Kakashi asked in a sweet silky voice.

"Ngh! Take this...urgh! wicked thing off me so I can cum! O-Or I'm gonna...ahhh." Sasuke cried arching his back again as Kakashi dripped more hot wax onto his stomach where it pooled inside his belly button.

"Mmm...I think I'll take my time. How you liking that vibrator sweetheart?" Kakashi asked leaning in closer to Sasuke where he planted a kiss on his lover's jugular vein.

Sasuke gasped and let out a moan when Kakashi bit deep into his shoulder making Sasuke wince as his mate marked him as his lover by leaving a bloody imprint of his teeth in his shoulder that would most definitively leave a scar.

Sasuke groaned as he leaned into Kakashi's touch when Kakashi raised his hand to Sasuke's cheek running his fingers over the smooth soft skin.

"Ha...Kakashi!" Sasuke cried.

"It's alright." Kakashi whispered to his young lover.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi unbuckled the straps on the top of his thighs that were holding the dildo vibrator in place inside him.

"Stop it Kakashi...no more toys. Let me outta these I want...ah...you! Inside...urgh...me!" Sasuke said in between pants.

"You look so beautiful like this Sas, I can see you twitching around the vibrator...god your such a needy slut." Kakashi teased.

Sasuke blushed as Kakashi pulled the vibrator out and positioned his dick at his entrance.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi slowly thrust inside his tight anal cavity and groaned as his Sasuke's heat encased his erection.

Sasuke let out a groan as he arched his back bending it as far as he was allowed to and curled his toes.

"Ooooooh Kakashi..." Sasuke moaned rather loudly.

"Shh...Sasuke you'll wake the neighbors again like the other night." Kakashi shushed placing his hand over Sasuke mouth while he held onto his shoulder supporting his back.

He knew Sasuke couldn't really help it, they were still trying to work on him being more quiet whenever they had sex, he was just too loud and sometimes neighbors would come up to him the next day and ask him to either move or to gag Sasuke in order to shut his 'bitch' up when they had sex, which usually pissed Kakashi off that they referred to him like that.

Sasuke couldn't help it though, whenever they had sex he would totally loose control of his voice.

Sasuke let out another loud moan into Kakashi's hand that just made Kakashi laugh in truth it wasn't funny but the fact that Sasuke just couldn't keep himself quiet because it felt so good was kinda funny to him.

"Sasuke...be quiet." Kakashi whispered half laughing.

This was exactly why he had gagged the kid earlier when tormenting him all day with the dildo because he knew he would be loud about it.

Finely Kakashi gave up trying to keep him quiet though he still muffled him with his hand and he looked down at Sasuke's flushed penis which had an unbearable hard-on, he finely felt pity for his young lover and took the red ribbon off and held it in his hand and started to stroke it with one hand.

It took very little time for Sasuke to cum because he was already so close.

"Mmmmmmph!" Sasuke cried as it came out fast and it sprayed on both of their chests which left him panting heavily into Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi leaned down and licked Sasuke's neck before kissing the mark he had made on Sasuke's opposite shoulder that did not hold his curse mark which he had sealed again due to it breaking loose after being freed from Orochimaru.

"I love you Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes with his dark onyx colored orbs which were slightly holding tears.

Kakashi came into Sasuke's tight cavern and then laid there on top of Sasuke's smaller body for a couple minutes to rest before getting up and unbuckling the leather straps on Sasuke's thighs and wrists. Sasuke went limp on the bed feeling exhausted, as he watched Kakashi flick the pieces of wax off his chest and lower regions.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up bridal style and held him in his arms as he lay down on the bed beside him.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

**Dude you guys had better like this chapter, I hate to sound bossy but I sat down and got up fifteen times today, I didn't get my medicine today and having ADHD I could not sit still without getting back up and dancing around like an idiot, I finely was able to write this after taking my night time pills so now I had to put this in here I am terribly sorry but you'll have to wait to see what happened to Itachi til next chapter...now I am off to bed.**

_Emily_


	36. Reunion

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Itachi ran as quickly as he could through the Sunagakure desert, he had managed to get away from the Akatsuki but he was deathly worn out.

He couldn't die though, he had promised Sasuke that he would return.

Finely the bleeding in his lung was so great that he collapsed in the sand coughing up blood.

He could actually feel his own chakra fading and that itself was scary enough.

"Hngh..." Itachi cried trying to stand up again.

"Don't move." a voice said firmly from behind him.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw a red headed boy who looked around Sasuke's age.

"I am the Gaara the fourth Kazekage. State your business and..." Gaara stopped when he got a good llook at the Uchiha.

"You're Sasuke's brother..." Gaara muttered.

"Yes." Itachi whispered coughing up more blood.

Gaara moved forward swiftly and started to inspect Sasuke's older sibling seeing the blood coming from his side and mouth.

Itachi eyed the red head as he noticed two more people coming towards the two of them, a blond girl and a brunette male who had a puppet with him.

Then everything went black for Itachi as he fell into a void of darkness and nightmares.

**~Konoha (Kakashi's House)~**

Sasuke lay in bed beside Kakashi who was sleeping soundly, his breathing low an soft. He could not go back to bed he had woken up about fifteen minutes ago and could not seem to go back to sleep.

He snuggled up against Kakashi who subconsciously wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making Kakashi jump and spring out of bed starting to put his clothes on.

Sasuke did the same only he just grabbed a robe and put it on tying the belt shut.

Kakashi mumbled a curse before walking out of the room and answering the door in the living room. He saw the Fifth Hokage standing there.

"Tsunade? What is it? Is something wrong do you know what time it is?" Kakashi moaned.

"I want you and Sasuke to come to the hospital immediately." She said firmly as she saw Sasuke with a robe on standing behind Kakashi.

"But get dressed first you two." she sighed.

"Yes Hokage Sama." Sauske said walking back to the bedroom.

Kakashi was about to shut the door when Tsunade spoke.

"The fourth Kazekage brought Itachi in. He was badly injured, he was stabbed in the ribs and it punctured his lung, his lungs filled up with blood and he was having a hard time breathing. I did manage to heal him but he's still having trouble. He'll live but he needs rest, but he's asking for Sasuke. So I came and got you." Tsunade explained.

"You're serious?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Completely." the Hokage replied.

"Alright, I'll bring him on down." Kakashi said closing the door.

"Sasuke time to go!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke came hurrying down the stairs and met Kakashi by the door.

"Let's go." Kakashi said.

"Right."

Kakashi opened the door and the two quickly hurried off to the hospital.

**~Konoha (Konoha Hospital)~**

Itachi lay on the bed, he had an oxygen mask on his face to help get his breathing under control.

He was sore in his chest area and he let out out a small groan as he continued to breath in the oxygen they had provided for him.

The Fifth walked into the room again and he looked at her.

"Is he coming?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes he is. I brought both of them along." She replied.

Itachi blinked a little confused.

"Both of them?" he asked taking a deep inhale of oxygen from the mask.

"Yes...your brother has been dating Kakashi for a year now." Tsunade answered.

Itachi froze in shock he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You mean? He's been in a relationship with Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes. They make a good couple actually. Kakashi takes good care of him, and Sasuke has never been so happy. I don't think anyone has ever seen him so happy in their time knowing him even when he was on Team 7 the first time."

"Oh..." Itachi muttered feeling a little uncomfortable, he had always known that his little brother was gay he had told him so and that was another reason their father had raped him, but Kakashi was much older than him. And it didn't seem right to him.

"I know what you're thinking Itachi...but I can assure you that Kakashi treats Sasuke well and he never makes him do anything he doesn't want to do."

Itachi looked towards the door waiting for his brother to come, he was so eager to see him again.

"So he's happy then?" Itachi asked the Hokage as she lifted his shirt and started to undo the bandages so she could put fresh ones on his abdomen.

Itachi took another inhale of oxygen and let out a hiss, it hurt when he didn't breath in the air and it hurt when he did. Either way it hurt like a bitch.

"Yes. He's been very happy ever since they got together. From what Kakashi told me Sasuke was the one who asked, he was surprised at first but he didn't decline even though it took him a while to get around the fact that Sasuke was his student and much younger than he is. They're both happy." Tsunade replied as she finished up bandaging the Sasuke's older sibling's chest and midsection.

Itachi looked at the door when he felt Sasuke's chakra as well as Kakashi and heard footsteps.

The two walked in and Itachi was surprised at how tall Sasuke had gotten, he was still slightly shorter than himself but he had gotten taller.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a second before hurrying over to him. "You're back!"

Itachi removed the mask from his mouth as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him carefully upon seeing he had been injured.

Itachi let out a small grunt of pain before a smile spread across his face.

"Otouto...it's so good to see you."

* * *

**And there we go...updated as promised.**

_Emily_


	37. Right Choices

**My friend "babylove969" wanted this story to be taken into someone elses hands since she no longer has the inspiration to write it anymore. So I adopted it from her. Not much will be changed until I officially start writing it on my own. Which will be starting on chapter 18. 1-17 will mostly be her work but may have a few tweaks to it before I post the chapters. SO NO I DID NOT COPY I HAD PERMISSION FROM HER TO TAKE ON FROM WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! So please no flaming, and I am well aware that my chapters when I start writing might not be as good as how she was doing, or near as long. But I'm going to do my best! **

**Summery:** What if Sasuke never left Konoha willingly? Konoha finds the truth about Sasuke leaving can they save him in time?

* * *

Sasuke sat on the patio of his childhood home gazing up at the stars when he felt a presence next to him. He didn't need to see who it was he already knew.

"Hello Aniki." He replied as the other sat down next to him. Itachi smiled slightly as he to gaze up at the twinkling sky.

"How did you know it was me?" The older of the two asked in an amused tone as he playfully nudged his brother. Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow as he turned to face his brother with a look that clearly stated "It was pretty obvious."

"Well only you, Naruto and Kakashi really come around here and I've got to know your movements of greets quite well." He stated. "Naruto like to call out so you know he's coming even before he reaches the front door and Kakashi always hugs me from behind…"

Sasuke trailed off as he stared off into the distance. The atmosphere had gone immensely tense as a gentle wind blew by, ruffling both their hairs.

Itachi bit his lip and gently put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, knowing something was troubling the young man.

"Sasuke…do you want to talk about it?" Itachi asked as he smiled and Sasuke did the same before fully twisting his body around so he was facing Itachi, draping an arm around his knee before resting his chin on it.

"I don't know…" He began pausing once again as he blew out a breath not knowing where to start. Itachi mistook this at first as Sasuke not wanting to talk to him; maybe he was still mad about everything that happened.

"Sasuke…I know I've done some things and killing our fam…" He began but Sasuke let out a laugh and shook his head his expression turning serious again.

"I was never mad at you for killing our family…you did it to protect me so how can I be angry about that?" Sasuke whispered and he felt Itachi clench his shoulder in a way to say thank you.

"Then what is it?" Itachi asked as he gentle put two fingers under his chin and turned his little brother's head his way. "You can tell me Sasuke I won't judge I just want to help and be there for you this time."

Silence filled the air after Itachi's promise and it seemed like an eternity to the older male until Sasuke spoke again.

"I've just been thinking if I'm doing the right thing dating Kakashi…" Sasuke finally blurted out and Itachi retracted his hand in complete shock, not expecting this at all.

"But Otouto I thought you and Kakashi were happy together." He enquired his voice raising a little. Sasuke curled into himself a little more feeling guilty at having these thoughts. Kakashi had been nothing but kind and loving to him and here he was having doubts.

"I do." He whispered. "But I wonder if it's too soon after….after you know…Orochimaru."

Sasuke shivered as he mentioned his tormenters name, memories of what he was put through ran through his mind, a lone tear escaped the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you were right when you said the age gap between me and Kakashi might be a little too big…" He started, rambling slightly but he was cut off by an angry growl.

"Don't…Don't give me that!" He growled his eyes narrowing as he jumped up. Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "I know you love Kakashi and you've never had your doubts until now…so tell me what happened to make you doubt your relationship with Kakashi and don't lie to me because I always know when you do." Itachi urged as he folded his arms across his chest and gazed down at his little brother.

Sasuke stared at his older brother for a minute before looking away as he began to tell Itachi of what happened earlier in the week.

"I was walking the streets after coming back from a training session with Kakashi…I…people were staring at me, which wasn't unusual because they always do…but then…" Sasuke trailed off as he hung his head low.

Itachi let out another growl this time aimed at the mindless villagers who still whispered things behind Sasuke's back, luckily his brother was never in hearing distance to hear the vicious rumours that some of them said about him. He and Kakashi tried to shield him away from all that but it looked like they might have failed.

"Then I heard them." Sasuke continued and Itachi looked at him again feeling his heart ache at his baby brother's sad and hurt expression.

"I heard them say that I was a slut who probably wanted Orochimaru to fuck me and that I liked it hard…and then one of them said I was probably lying about the whole thing because I started dating Kakashi not long after I returned…" Sasuke had to stop and he stood up, stretching his legs as they had become stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"They were laughing and taunting me one even asked me if I enjoyed sucking men's cock and that I must have really liked it up the ass if I was willing to move on so fast and that I must be a huge burden on Kakashi." Sasuke finally finished and Itachi felt his anger boil. He wanted to find these men and tear them apart with his bare hands.

"Do you know who these men were?" He quickly asked and Sasuke shook his head, running a hand through his midnight spikes.

"No…but do you think they're right? Do you believe that I rushed into things with Kakashi?" Sasuke asked wanting his brother's honest opinion.

Itachi was slightly taken aback by the sudden question and his eyebrows knitted together as he thought of a way to put his feelings across, on one hand he would admit he didn't really like Sasuke seeing Kakashi due to the age difference but the masked ninja made his brother happy and that's all that really mattered.

"What I think and want is totally irrelevant." Itachi finally spoke after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "Tell me Sasuke are you happy with Kakashi…?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he gave his older sibling a confused look before biting his bottom lip and nodding.

"Yes…Yes I am happy…but…" Sasuke was about to protest about the man the older Uchiha just raised his hand and shook his head.

"No buts. Those men…" Itachi swallowed his words before continuing again. "Those men had no right to say such things to you and I wish I had been there but little brother you must not listen to idle gossip or believe in somebodies words so readily. I know you wouldn't be with Kakashi if you didn't love him and that's why you're with him and I know he loves you to…but if you are having doubts then go talk to Kakashi…tell him what you told me." Itachi insisted.

Sasuke eyes went wide in terror as he frantically shook his head. "No I can't do that he will hate me if I did that to him."

Itachi shook his head and stormed over to his little brother and grabbed him by the shoulders making them give each other eye contact.

"That will never happen that man loves you too much and you owe it to him and yourself if you're ready for this type of relationship…if not then you must tell him and if you are that's great to but you have to tell him Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha blew out a breath and nodded still unsure what to do, but Itachi was right he had to talk to Kakashi. "I guess you're right…it was just everything was going so well. I had Kakashi, you came back. I was finally happy. Why does everyone have to tear my life apart?"

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace and the latter closed his eyes and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know Sasuke…I just don't know." Itachi whispered feeling rage at all the people who had hurt his precious little brother. Itachi then made a promise to himself that this time he would protect Sasuke no matter what. He was still worried about the akaksuki but he would deal with them when the time comes, right now his younger brother needed him more.

Itachi held Sasuke in his arms until he felt the boy becoming heavy, indicating that he had fallen asleep. He smiled and carefully sat down shifting his brother so he could rest more comfortably and gazed back out at the stars.

* * *

**I was a little stuck, so my friend 'CharmedSasuke101' wrote this thanks girl!**

_Emily_


End file.
